


A Child of Circumstance

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Nuka Cola, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: After destroying the Brotherhood and murdering her own son, Nora winds up in Nuka World as Overboss of three rival Raider gangs. Her task; to clear out the abandoned amusement parks and get the Raiders back on top.One Raider stands out above the rest. A child of circumstance, Mags Black could have been anything she wanted to be.Cue soft Mags and Nora learning how deep her own depravity runs.
Relationships: Mags Black/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Overboss

Nora looked up at the hulking figure before her as she lay stunned on the broken bumper car floor. She was battered, bruised and broken and every bone in her body refused to comply as she sobbed in full view of the crowd. Colter stood above her, his power armoured foot hovering over her skull. Dogmeat lay injured to her side and she was out of options. 

She moved to brace herself against the inevitable and her fingers brushed against the rough plastic of the beat up squirt gun and in one last feeble attempt she raised the toy and pulled the trigger. Colter was blasted backward by the electrical surge and into the side netting as the raiders around her whooped and cheered. 

The Pack bashed on the fences and walls like the animals they were. The Disciples screamed for blood and flashed their knives. The Operators sat and surveyed in silence. 

Mags Black looked on in interest as the woman in the tattered Vault 111 suit before her gave Colter a real fight. She locked eyes with her brother, William, and they knew everything was going to change today. "A thousand caps on the Waster." Mags called out in her soft voice, effortlessly cutting through the rabble and Nora looked straight at her, her face bloodsoaked with a fierce determined glare. Mags cast a smirk at her and nodded as Porter Gage proclaimed the bet over the tannoy he was using to provide commentary on the death match. 

Nora sprung to her feet with fresh energy and stuck herself with a stimpak as Colter found his footing again. She spotted her laser rifle in the far corner and ran, stumbling over debris till she was in range and launched herself toward the weapon. The ground shook under his boots as he was almost on her. 

She turned and fired. 

She emptied the fusion cell into his helmet, all twenty four rounds and he dropped to the ground. What was once his face was nothing but a crater as the lasers superheated the metal plating of the power armour to cook him alive. 

It was over. 

The stands erupted but Nora focused on no one in particular until her eyes landed on her mystery supporter. The well-presented and beautiful blonde raider smirked in her direction, turned and walked away as Gage burst into the arena. 

"Holy shit kid ya killed him! You did it! That makes you the new overboss of Nuka-World." Nora ignored him and walked to the whimpering Dogmeats side, "Shh Dogmeat I got ya boy. It's gonna be okay." she whispered as she petted his bloodsoaked and matted fur. She pulled out a stimpak and some Med-X, carefully injecting her most loyal companion with the cocktail to ease his pain and hopefully heal him. His whimpering soon quietened and he fell asleep. 

Gage had watched on the whole time, studying the woman who had just killed the most feared Raider in the park. She didn't look like much, pretty and average height, average build, pretty much just average. Gage wasn't impressed. 

"So Overboss? How does that work?" Nora finally said still petting the sleeping dog and Gage visibly relaxed. He hadn't even known he had been so tense. "It's simple kid, stop the gangs from fighting and clear out the parks. There's three gangs. Now, the Pack are a bunch of animals, they're the ones in the bright colours. The Disciples are bloodthirsty killers that dress like a weird S&M fantasy. Then there's the Operators, driven by money they're more into heists than killin' but they will still kill ya if they need to. They're the fancy dressed ones." 

Nora took a minute to process everything as she looked around the now empty amphitheatre. "So this is all mine now? " She smirked surveying the scene before her. Gage nodded, "Yeah boss it's all yours. We gotta get you cleaned up before we do anything else first though, follow me to your new slice of heaven." He started towards the exit as Nora scooped the resting Dogmeat into her arms and began to follow the one-eyed stranger. 

Fizztop Grille was now her new home away from home. Nothing would replace Sanctuary Hills in her heart but this wasn't too shabby, well, for post-apocalyptia. The world had changed Nora as she surveyed her new kingdom, Overboss of three of the top raider gangs in the commonwealth; how the fuck had it come to that? It was a long way from pre-war Boston but Nora had adapted to suit her environment, her sons' kidnapping hardening her to the reality around her as she adjusted to the suffering around her. It was kill or be killed.

She paced the room and was met with a full length mirror and her reflection showed her what she had become, a bloodsoaked killer. Her Vault suit was torn in the gauntlet and her striking blue eyes were masked beneath her own dried blood, her left eyebrow had been gouged and the slash trailed down from almost her forehead to her cheek narrowly missing her eye. She looked crazed. 

Gage was loitering by the elevator on the balcony and she strode to him with purpose. "I need a shower and clothes before I do anything. Is there a shower nearby and a trader?" Gage nodded, "The showers on through there and I don't think you'll find anything in here in your size, I'll go grab you something to wear. Now you going full raider or you staying neutral?" Nora thought for a second before answering, "If I go full raider I'll need to wear a gangs and maybe I will pick a gang but until then I'm gonna play it safe. Just something clean will be nice." 

Gage nodded and descended the elevator leaving Nora alone. She hurriedly discarded her clothing and ran into the shower. Colter had hot running water and Nora soaked in it, savouring the feel. True she had restored water to Sanctuary Hills and had even heated it but it wasn't as powerful or as hot as this. This was luxury. She grabbed a bar of soap and lathered herself up, washing away the blood and cleaning her wounds. Her alabaster skin was covered in bruises. That fight had really left its mark. She shifted her focus to her auburn hair, soaping the dark red and cleaning out the blood and grime. It was getting too long for her liking as it brushed against the base of her ribs and she made a mental note to cut it later. 

Once she had finished absorbing the heat from the shower, she shut it off and grabbed her pack pulling out fresh black underpants and a black tank top. She grabbed a hair tie and her combat knife and pulled her hair into a ponytail before slashing through the hair, cutting off around a foot. Before the fight she had worn it in a bun but it had come loose. Nora recognised long hair could be used against her and in Nuka World she needed to watch her back. 

She was seeing to Dogmeat when the elevator rattled into life, she assumed it was Porter and carried on cleaning his wounds when a soft feminine voice grabbed her attention. "You know for someone who took down Colter you don't look like much. Although you certainly look better clean." Nora whipped herself around, her combat knife clutched tightly in her hand but the leader of the Operators paid her no mind. "You're an Operator?" Nora asked in a small but strong voice and the blonde smiled, her eyes raking over Nora's exposed flesh. Nora swore the raider licked her lips. 

"The names Mags, Mags Black. Myself, my brother William and our coconspirator Lizzie Wyath run the Operators. I came here to make sure you know the Operators already support you. My open support in the gauntlet continues now on the condition you favour the Operators." Nora swallowed hard, "And what do you want from me?" She said almost breathlessly, the striking woman in front of her had a marked effect, drawing a blush onto Nora's cheeks. Mags smirked, a smouldering look on her face "Come to the parlour, when your ready. See us first, meet the men and we will discuss it further there. Before I go, what's your name?" Mags cocked her head to the side, staring intensely into Nora's eyes, "Nora." 

Mags turned and descended the elevator without looking back. Nora moved to the window and watched her as she was joined by two of her men. The blonde turned and looked up and Nora backed away at the almost warm smile on Mags face. A sly smile surprisingly found its way onto Nora's face to accompany the heat of desire building within her. Since Mags had singled her out in the gauntlet, Nora knew this was someone she wanted to be around regardless of how morally bankrupt being a raider was.

The elevator sprang into life again and this time it was Gage. "Hey boss, I got you clothes." He threw a flannel shirt and fatigue trousers at Nora and she opted just for the trousers, sticking with the black tank top. It was enough to get her through until she could pick her own. 

"So Mags stopped by." Nora stated as she laced up her combat boots. "Said the Operators have my back and I have to stop by the Parlour first before I go anywhere else." Gage furrowed his brow and studied the Overboss, "Mags Black wants a statement, the fact she's been here won't have gone unnoticed and to want you to go to the Parlour first means she wants you to openly favour them. Now she did have your back in the Gauntlet so if you wanna play it that way then I get it but if you do then you gotta be prepared to take on Nisha or Mason cause one of the gangs ain't gonna take it lying down."

Nora grabbed her laser rifle and slung it over her back. She strapped her 10mm in a holster to her left leg and slid her combat knife into her right boot. She grabbed her shades and black skull bandana slipping them on and covering most of her face in the process. Thinking of that smile, Nora made up her mind. "I'm going to the Parlour first Gage. She's right, she openly supported me when others called for my blood. That deserves to be favoured." Nora omitted the more subtle details of her and Mags encounter. For now, Mags, and indeed the Operators intrigued her. 

The new Overboss walked through Nuka Town with purpose. She passed by Fizztop mountain which Gage explained was the headquarters of the Disciples and Nora discovered that Nuka Towns farther reaches housed the Pack in the former Bradburton Amphitheatre and a bustling community of enslaved traders in the Nuka Town market. Nora made a mental note to check in with the traders later, just because she was considering becoming a raider didn't mean she would tolerate slavery.

Before long both Nora and Gage stood in front of the Parlour. She turned to her guide, "Stay here Gage, keep watch and tell me if Nisha or Mason comes sniffing around." Porter nodded and unholstered his rifle, taking up position beside the Operators guards. Nora calmed her nerves and pulled of her bandana and shades before opening the doors to the former theatre.

The sound of the cocking of a rifle met her ears first before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside, a sharp contrast to the scorching wasteland sun outside. "And just what are you doing here _Overboss._ " The masculine voice was well spoken and certainly didn't suit the gruff raider standing before her. Nora was unimpressed, "William Black I presume?" His eyes narrowed as he grunted his agreement, "Your sister said I should drop by, seems she didn't pass that along to you."

Mags appeared in the doorway behind her brother and leaned against the wooden frame, the light from the theatre behind casting her in shadow yet illuminating her striking silhouette. "So you showed, and my men tell me you came here first. I must have left quite an impression on you Nora." The sound of her name in Mags soft lilt almost made Nora shiver, it called to her and drew her in so much so that it felt like no one else was in the room. "William I'm sure there are other things that require your attention. I have things to discuss with our new Overboss." 

William looked between the two women as their gaze never strayed from each other even when people crossed the room between them and sighed in defeat. "If she kills you now you deserve it." He growled at his sister then stalked from the foyer, leaving the two women staring at each other. 

They stood in silence for a moment, both sets of blue eyes drilling into the other. Unsure if it was a power play, Nora didn't flinch and Mags was the first to break. She smirked as she pulled her eyes away from the others stare. "So, I take it you're here to work with me? I cant say im displeased that you're here." Mags closed her eyes and Nora swore the slightest hint of a blush crept onto Mags smooth, pale cheeks. "You guess correctly. I came here to ask what you expect from me." 

Mags closed the distance between the two women. Her steps filled with purpose and Nora couldn't help but watch the hypnotic sway of her hips, "You'll come to understand soon enough that we are the only gang you should be backing. We are the only rational players around here and would make valuable allies, so long as we know you intend to get this place back to bringing in caps."

The Raider was close enough to Nora that she felt the warm air brush her cheek and something inside Nora came alive at the sensation. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think that can be arranged Mags." Mags took a step backwards and avoided Nora's eye, "What we want is simple, caps and territory. You give us the parks and we'll give you caps. Agree?" Nora nodded and smiled a lopsided cheeky grin at the Raider. Mags swallowed past a lump in her throat, her usually suave and cocky exterior smothered by whatever she was holding internally. "So, you're welcome in the Parlor whenever you like. Make yourself at home." 

Nora stepped back from the blonde, attempting to put in some distance to clear the haze in her head. "Well then, I guess I better get to work." Nora turned on her heel and headed toward the door. "Let me give you some advice first." Mags said standing in the same spot as before with one hand on her hip. Nora turned with her hand on the door listening intently. "There's a reason those parks haven't been claimed yet. Remain vigilant, Colter was one thing now this is your real challenge. Raise my flag and I'll see you rewarded with riches beyond measure, whatever you desire." Nora flashed a hint of a smile, "See you soon Mags." With she stepped out into the harsh wasteland sun.

Gage was waiting for her along with a red headed man with an almost comical handlebar moustache and thick neon face paint, this must have been one of the members of the pack. "Who's this?" Nora asked Gage, ignoring the pack member in front of her. "Nora this is Mason the leader of the Pack." Nora looked at him with surprise, "Apologies Mason I hadn't expected any of the leaders to come to me personally, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Mason looked her up and down, "You don't look like much. Look all I wanna know is if you're gonna look out for the pack. You got my loyalty when you took down Colter but loyalty is a two way street. Come see the Pack and prove your worth. We'll be waiting cub." Before Nora could speak Mason headed back toward the amphitheatre the pack called home. "Well he seems… to the point." Nora said as she slid her shades back onto her face. "Mason isn't as animal as the rest of the pack, he is reasonable and will think before he acts. There's five parks and three gangs, ones gonna get shunned and you gotta pick the best of a bad bunch. Well we know you already picked Mags now you gotta decide; Mason or Nisha." "And how do you know I picked Mags Gage?" Nora crossed her arms and stared down the grizzled one eyed raider. "I got one good eye kid and I can see pretty damn well outta it."

Nora wordlessly began to head back to Fizztop Grille, where should have been focusing on the task ahead clearing out the parks but all she could focus on was the blonde raider who so unashamedly and openly flirted with her. It was stupid, here she was facing a mammoth task in claiming territory from the unknown, territory that even Mags herself warned her about and yet she was still like a teenager with a crush. She had to focus.

"Gage gimme a rundown of the first park." Gage fell into step with her and began. "So first up you got Galactic zone, its infested with every robot imaginable from protections to sentry bots. The trick to that ones gotta be deactivating them or you'll easily be outnumbered." Nora rubbed her face with both hands, "Sounds, deadly. I don't think I can do it alone." Gage looked at her calmly assessing her, it was time to go all in. "Look boss, I've supported you this far so if you want me to watch your back just say the word." Nora stopped and grasped his shoulder, "You mean that?" She asked, her voice almost cracking and Gage nodded. She squeezed his shoulder, "You're gonna regret volunteering if these parks are as bad as you say." 

They made it back to Fizztop Grille and took the elevator up to the huge room. Nora was met with the greatest sight she could have hoped as Dogmeat bounded to her side. She was overcome with joy as he leapt into her arms and started to lick at her face showering her with affection, he made it. 

Once Dogmeat had calmed down enough to wander off Nora noticed a long, thin package wrapped in cloth on the countertop. She warily approached noticing a handwritten letter placed on top. The neat script almost threw her off, since when could Raiders write?

_Nora, I've enclosed a little something to help you along the way. M.B._

So it was from Mags. Nora placed the note on the side and picked up the package, gently unwrapping it. She had sent a sniper rifle, silenced and painted white with the Operator's logo painted in great detail on the stock. Nora loved it.

Gage picked up the note and furrowed his brow, "Who knew the cold psychopath had it in her to be sweet." He said as Nora shot him a glare, "She's not cold, she's ruthless. I've seen it before in the Commonwealth. It's a popular misconception that strong women are cold. And don't let her hear you say that either, you're already missing an eye but I think Mags would delight at chopping other bits off you." Gage laughed a hearty laugh, "Yeah I quite like my balls still attached so she ain't gonna hear it from me. You wanna fuck her don't you?" Gage lowered the tone of his voice and waggled his eyebrows. 

Nora's mouth was ajar at the audacity then she remembered these were Raiders and tact was something they certainly lacked. She relaxed a bit, "Not saying I do but what if I did? Think I got a shot?" That was it for Gage and he almost doubled over laughing, Nora sighed at the display and rested her new rifle on her shoulder waiting for him to calm down. It took a few minutes as everytime he looked at Nora he broke out in a fresh wave of booming belly laughs. "Ah boss you crack me up, and to think I really wasn't sure about you. Look she's, well, Mags. I haven't seen you two talk but I ain't never seen her with anyone not William or Lizzie. She gave you a gun, most likely her own judging by the detail on it so just keep on doing whatever you're doing."

Nora rolled her eyes, "Solid advice Gage, thanks for the pep talk now go get some shut eye and we'll take care of Galactic zone in the morning. I'm gonna pay Nisha a visit before she comes looking for my head." Gage nodded, "That's wise boss, pretty sure Mags would prefer your head on your shoulders." He turned and walked away giggling at his own joke. 

Nora motioned toward Dogmeat and he trotted over to her side. They descended the elevator together as Nora tied her bandana around the dog's neck and with her new rifle on her back they headed to Fizztop Mountain. 

Nisha was already standing there waiting at the entrance flanked by two of her subordinates, a man and a woman. "So you finally showed." She said and Nora flinched at the inflection, Nisha was pissed. "The others came to me, I was waiting for you to do the same." Nisha folded her arms over her chest, "And why would I do that Overboss? I'm not some trained mutt to follow you around. I neither respect nor like you. You've shown your true colours in both entering the Parlour and in that hideous rifle you carry on your back. Mags own rifle too, I recognise it from when she had me in her sights, I was faster though. I gave her the scar on her forehead and she couldn't even get a shot away. So little bird, why shouldn't I clip your wings right now?" 

Nora balled her fists, remembering the knife tucked into her boot, "Nuka World is fragile, tip the scales now and everyone dies. Let me live and you'll get a slice of the pie. Does that sound fair Nisha? Just keep out my business, I keep out yours and everyone lives happily ever after." Nisha backed off, "That sounds fair, just don't interfere with the Disciples or it's your head Overboss." The three Disciples headed into the Mountain leaving Nora alone, for now she had pacified them enough to maintain peace but deep down she knew that this was only going to end one way; with Nisha's head on a spike.

Morning came and Nora grimaced at the pain lingering from her fight with Colter. Her ribs ached when she took a breath but that didn't stop her from getting up. She performed her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth and getting ready. Gage was already awake and sitting by the balcony by the time Nora was ready to leave. "You ready for this Gage?" she asked and he nodded. "I got you a little something boss. You need armour so I went out this morning. It's not Raider armour before you say anything." he tossed the bag at the Overboss and she pulled out plain black combat plates. She strapped them on and fixed her shades into place. "Well then, let's go."

The three of them made their way to Galactic Zone under the scorching desert heat. Dogmeat setting the pace with Nora and Gage behind them and before long the park came into view. At the entrance was the bodies of traders amongst robot debris signalling the danger to all who would enter. Nora looked at Gage, "You ready?" he nodded and raised his assault rifle and they pushed on into the park. 

It was chaos, there were robots and turrets everywhere! Gage and Dogmeat drew their fire as Nora sniped at them from a distance. It was working so far, they had already cleared out Nuka-Galaxy, Starlight Interstellar theatre and Vault-Tec: Among The Stars. They were currently in the RobCo Battlezone looking for the last of the Star Cores needed to fix the mainframe that controlled the robots when all hell broke loose. 

It was wave after wave of robot from eyebot through to assaultron. The announcer had said there was one round left and Nora was almost defeated, she had taken laser fire and even Gage and Dogmeat were both tiring out. The hatch of the floor opened and before them stood a fully operational sentry bot. She took aim and fired as it spun its machine gun, hitting her mark perfectly. The fusion core split under the force of the 50 caliber bullet and exploded with all the force of an atom bomb. It was over. 

They gathered their Star Cores, hobbled toward the center of the park and began putting them back in place in silence. They made quick work of it and before long Nora had shutdown any robot left standing. "You did it boss, now all you gotta do is raise a flag. Who's it gonna be?" Gage handed Nora a flag for each of the gangs and she looked at every crest. "It's not even a decision Gage." She threw him back the Pack and Disciples flags. "Galactic Zone belongs to the Operators."

Nora threaded the flag onto the string of the flagpole and hoisted it high into the air as Gage fired off a blue flare signalling to Nuka World that a park had been claimed in the name of the Operators. He turned to Nora. "You know Mason and Nisha are gonna be pissed about this?" Nora just shrugged at him in response. "Mason will get a park, maybe two but I want Nisha's head on a pike. First I need Operator and Pack loyalty, I can't take Nisha down by myself." Gage seemed satisfied with her answer and they packed up to head for home. 

Nora and Gage parted ways when they made it back to Nuka Town. Gage headed off to see Mackenzie in the market, a few of his wounds had been too much for Nora to treat and Dogmeat headed back to the Fizztop Grille at Nora's behest. Nora herself headed towards the Parlour. 

On the walk Nora contemplated everything they had done so far, everything she had done so far. The Brotherhood and the Institute had been eradicated, the Railroad thrived but she had left them long ago and the last of the Minutemen had died in Concorde. She was alone and it was all her own doing. That is until now. Maybe this was the life she was meant for. Nate and Shaun were the only things she ever cared about and they were both gone leaving her a husk of the woman she once was. She had been called cold and brutal. Piper and Nick had left her once her true nature showed through and even Cait could see the bloodlust hidden underneath, Nora was truly a Raider. 

The Parlour was a flurry of activity, people were shipping off to the Galactic Zone with William and it seemed every Operator she passed slapped her on the shoulder in congratulations. She walked through the hustle and bustle till she reached the main stage in the former dining hall where she found the object of her affection in a small room to the left of the stage.

Mags was laying on a small couch, cigarette in hand and her feet up. A bottle of whiskey was on the floor next to her as she smiled at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Nora stood leaning in the doorway watching the blonde with interest. 

"I know you're there Overboss." She grinned keeping her eyes shut, "It's hard to not notice your presence when every Operator announced it on your way through the Parlour." Nora smiled as Mags locked her eyes with hers. "Hey, I just didn't want to disturb your minute of peace. You looked comfortable." Mags laughed, "Well that's very considerate of you Nora, grab some whiskey and a seat. Celebrate with me, god knows you're the one who earned it." Nora nodded and grabbed a seat on the floor next to the couch and took the bottle, taking a swig of the amber liquid. 

"I'm surprised you followed through." Mags began, her eyes back to being closed as she lounged on the couch. "What made you choose the Operators?" Nora twiddled the bottle in her hand, choosing her words carefully. "I didn't choose the Operators. I chose you because you chose to back me. If you hadn't given me that spark of fight I would have died under Colters boot and I'm quite fond of being alive." 

Mags nudged the back of Nora's head with her knee, "You're so sentimental Boss." She grinned as she hauled herself to a sitting position, inviting Nora to sit on the couch. Nora stood and looked at the Raider still with her legs up and Mags simply raised them off the cushions. It was a move Nora recognised and one she did to Nate often, back before the bombs fell, on cosy nights in front of the TV. Nora gulped down another mouthful of whiskey before she sat. Sure enough Mags extended her legs over Nora's lap and allowed her calves to drop onto the tops of Nora's thighs. All the moisture in Nora's mouth chose that moment to disappear as her eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

Mags studied her reaction, carefully as Nora's mind went into overdrive. The rising blush and indecision regarding what to do with herself solidifying what Mags already knew, that the Overboss was attracted to her. Colter was before her as well of course, not that Mags would have ever acted on that. Men weren't her type, ever. This Overboss was different. Ruthless, fearless and focused but there was still a kindness underneath and that intrigued Mags. 

Nora was still mute and Mags just calmly watched her, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. She took the time to study Nora's face, her skin was flawless and her eyes an almost teal colour with a button nose and red hair. She was beautiful, even under that gouge Colter had left on her face. 

Whilst Mags had been musing, Nora had unconsciously placed her free hand on Mags' calf, her thumb tracing small circles over the soft skin exposed by her pant leg riding up. The movements were gentle and they surprised Mags, Raiders were rough but Nora wasn't. Mags swallowed past that lump in her throat that mysteriously appeared whenever the Overboss was around. Mags knew deep down whether she acknowledged it or not that she was just as into Nora as Nora was into her. 

Mags dropped her head back onto the wall behind her, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of Nora's thumb stroking it's unconscious circles. They stayed like that for a moment, "I wasn't always a Raider you know." Mags started, sharing a little of herself. "I'm from Diamond City originally. All of us are. We grew up together in the upper stands but it wasn't the existence for us." Nora listened intently, "There was a certain difference in opinion between my mother and myself once I had turned sixteen and needless to say we left. We started the Operators after we were cast out together and now mother dearest is in the fridge." Mags opened her eyes and grabbed another cigarette, "What's your story Nora?" 

Nora sighed and looked at the blonde with sadness in her eyes, "I don't think you would believe me if I told you." "I know a vault suit when I see one and that pip-boy is a dead giveaway, what happened?" Mags asked and Nora sighed, "I was cryogenically frozen in Vault 111 on the day the bombs fell, I'm pre-war."

It was Mags turn to be shocked as she processed what Nora had said. "You mean you remember before the whole world went to hell?" Nora nodded then continued, "I had a husband and a son. I had a job, a house and a car. I didn't need to fight over scraps and life was good. Everything was clean and none of the wildlife was trying to eat you. Now Nate and Shaun are both dead and I'm still here, doing this. So that's my story."

Mags' head was spinning with so many questions however she knew Nora had said enough. She didn't want to push any further so she did all she could and sat up to grasp Nora's hand. It was a small gesture to comfort her but to Nora it was so much more. It solidified what she felt in that moment. Nate was dead, Shaun was dead but Mags was very much alive and warmer than anyone could have guessed. 

Nora cleared her throat and her voice came out as a murmur, "Porter told me you were cold, I knew you weren't." A hint of a smile crinkled the corners of Mags wide eyes, "That entirely depends on who I'm talking to. You don't see the leader of the Operators, you just see me. The real me." 

They had been inching closer the whole time, hands still clasped and Nora felt Mags warm breath ghosting over her lips. It could only be millimeters of empty space between them. It would have only taken a second to bridge the gap, to land a kiss so perfectly sweet that even the hardest of hearts would melt. 

The moment was interrupted by a hail of gunfire and Nora grabbed her rifle, jumping off the couch and placing herself firmly in front of Mags. She crouched as soon as Mags had her own rifle raised. They nodded to each other and snuck out the room, keeping their rifles up and crosshairs trained on anything moving. They snuck around the stage in tandem, their styles complimented each other, both women favoured stealth. There were no Operators to be seen anywhere in the Parlour and they crouched behind an upturned table. Nora held up her fist to calm the jittery Mags.

Nora focused on any slight sound and she picked up the noise of a rifle cocking. She motioned to the direction the sound came from and Mags nodded. They both popped up from behind cover and fired. The opposing raider fell with two fresh bullet holes peppering their chest; she was a Disciple. "Nisha is behind this" Mags spat as she looked over the dead bodies of two of her Operators and Nora nodded, "I agree, I think we oughta pay Nisha a visit."

Nora and Mags strode through Nuka Town dragging the body of the Disciple behind them. Mags was furious and Nora was just along to protect Mags. Not that Mags needed protection, still, Nora wanted to be there any way that Mags would have her. 

Mags silently fumed while Nora played their almost kiss back. Nora was pissed they were interrupted but she vowed to find out just how soft Mags' lips were by the end of the day.

They arrived at Fizztop Mountain and were faced with a welcome party of Nisha and her cronies. Mags was the first to react. She threw the dead raider toward Nishas' feet. "Nisha, how lovely to see you. I do like it when you send me surprises but this one was a little too violent for my liking." Nisha smirked, "Now Mags, you really don't believe I had anything to do with this? I do hope you understand that this has all been a terrible mistake. We thought you would all have gone to your new park.*

Nora gripped the rifle tighter and Mags looked over her strong physique. She smirked at Nisha, "Many apologies I was taking in the peace and quiet in my own house. It's not everyday I get the Parlour and the boss all to myself." Nora frowned at Mags, she knew Mags was using her to get to Nisha and it was working. By the change in Nishas' stance, Nora could tell she was pissed. "I didn't know you had it in you Mags. Is the boss so easy to buy? You spread those little legs and you get a park?" She relented a little, "I will remind the Disciples that the Parlour is off limits." Nisha turned to Nora, "And you, remember the Disciples or watch your back." 

The Disciples backed off into the mountain and Nora motioned to Mags to follow her. They made it to the Fizztop Grille and ascended the elevator in silence. 

Nora unbuckled her armour and tossed it across the room as Gage came in through a side door from what Nora assumed was his own bedroom. "Hey boss, and Mags nice of you to stop by." Mags nodded in his direction and Nora began to speak, "The Disciples made a move on the Parlour, we need to bring the Pack in now. If Nisha gains momentum then we need to team up." Gage nodded, "I suggest going to see Mason tomorrow, claiming Safari Adventure in the name of the Pack."

Mags looked to the Overboss, "I can play nice with Mason, I suggest once you bring him a park you bring him here where we four can sit and discuss how to solve a problem like Nisha." Nora raised an eyebrow, "Did you just quote the Sound of Music?" Mags grinned, "It's a favourite in the Upper Stands, I thought you might enjoy the reference." 

Gage looked between the two women and raised his eyebrow, "Now we have a plan I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight ladies." He retired from the room leaving Mags and Nora alone. 

Nora grabbed a beer from the counter top and tossed it to Mags before cracking one open herself, "Nice job with Nisha, you made yourself untouchable. Very clever." Mags smirked, "I thought threatening her by implying we were involved would quell any thoughts of rebellion. I noticed you didn't correct that fact."

Nora shrugged, "It would be awkward to refute it if we did end up involved and correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to be going that way? I mean if you want it to?" Nora tailed off, a blush settled on her cheeks and her eyes settling anywhere but Mags' face. Mags flushed and looked down toward her feet, peering out at the Overboss from under her eyelashes, a coy smile on her face, "And what if I did?" Nora closed the distance between them. "How does that play out?" Mags whispered up at the slightly taller woman. 

Nora threaded her hand into the soft hair at the base of Mags' neck and gently pulled her in towards her, molding the raiders body to her own whilst twiddling the loose strands of hair between her fingers. Mags rested her hands on Noras strong biceps and looked at the Overboss, Nora's eyes filled with a warmth that somehow melted Mags cold exterior and she couldn't take it anymore. 

All it took was a slight tilt and Mags had her lips on Nora's. It was heavenly. Nora noted Mags tasted of pre-war strawberries and cream and it was intoxicating. Mags placed her palm on Nora's cheek, pulling her even further into her as she deepened the kiss. Nora let out the smallest moan, it had been so long since anyone had touched her and Mags had the gentlest touch, surprising for a raider. 

Nora was glad she had shed her armour as Mags worked her hands over her strong torso, exploring the curvature of her body while keeping Nora fixed to her. It was almost animalistic the way they collided, passion filled and intense. Their physicality stoked everything in Nora that she hadn't felt since Nate all those years ago. 

Nora hit the clasp on Mags armour and it fell to the floor in a clatter along with the ammunition belts that adorned her waist. Mags snapped back and popped the button of her suit jacket, "We do this and there's no going back Overboss. You do this and you belong to me." Nora locked eyes with Mags, teal into azure and with a covetous confidence from behind hooded eyes she spoke, "Only yours."

That was all Mags needed as she crashed them together. She placed her palm on Nora's chest and pushed her backward, leading her towards the king-size bed in a sequestered corner of the room. Nora's ankles connected with the base of the frame and she allowed herself to fall backward onto the mattress. 

"Have you done this with a woman before?" Nora gasped as Mags nipped at her neck. Mags shook her head, flushing crimson. "But you've been with a man, yes?" Mags sat back onto her heels and shook her head again, "I've never been with anyone Nora, you are the first." Nora scrambled up onto her elbows, "You've never? But, you're a Raider!" Mags folded her arms and scowled, "You seem to forget that I was cast out at sixteen and have only had the company of my brother and my friend. The opportunity never exactly presented itself." 

Nora gentled at her defensiveness, "Never thought I'd say this to a Raider but why don't we just take it slow. You set the pace?" Nora patted the bed beside her and Mags rolled her eyes before crawling up beside her, "So sentimental. It's… Strangely endearing." Nora pulled her blonde raider to her and gently kissed her. They pressed their foreheads together and exhausted from the day, Nora was the first to fall asleep.


	2. Safari Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Gage take on Safari Adventure with a little help from a new friend.

Morning came to Nora after dreams of strawberries and soft blonde hair when the ghost of a breath fanned across her cheek. She cracked one eye open and there was Mags in all her glory, her arms draped across Nora's midriff and still blissfully asleep. Nora lay there enjoying her first peaceful moment since stepping off the monorail to Nuka World three days ago. 

Had it really only been three days? Here she was with the leader of a fierce raider gang in her bed and a park cleared out already. Post-apocalyptia really did make you work fast. 

Mags began to stir and Nora wound her arms around the blondes hips, pulling her in tight. Mags' eyelids fluttered open to the sight of Nora's and Mags smiled biting her bottom lip, "Well, good morning Overboss." Nora leant in and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss. Mags melted into her, moving her hands to her lovers face and drawing her in closer. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing as Gage stood at the base of the bed." Hate to interrupt boss but you got a date with Mason this morning." Nora rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'd rather have a date with Mags here but you're right." Nora shimmied off the bed and Mags followed as they both picked up the pieces of their armour. 

Once they were both fully armoured, they gathered by the elevator. Mags began, "I'm heading back to the Parlour, no doubt the Operators will have wondered where I am and I haven't exactly informed anyone of my whereabouts." Nora nodded, "I'll walk you, it's on the way." She turned to Gage, "Are you coming with or are you setting up here?" Gage mulled it over for a moment, "I'm coming to Safari Adventure but I'll set up while you see to the pack." 

Nora and Mags headed down the elevator to Nuka Town leaving Gage behind and they both set out towards the Parlour. Nora was the first to speak, "So, last night was nice, and surprising." 

Mags laughed, "Really? From my point of view it was just mainly embarrassing. I will admit however sentimental you are that it was nice to just be held. However if you ever tell anyone we didn't fuck I'll skin you alive." 

Nora raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Firstly, I'm not telling anyone what we did or didn't do, that's no one's business. Secondly, I don't think you have it in you to skin me alive. Not that you couldn't skin someone alive, just not me."

Mags smirked, "Just behave and you'll never need to find out." They arrived at the Parlour and a lot of the Operators were milling around outside. They watched the pair walk to the center of the junction where they would part ways and Mags acted first. She gripped Nora around the waist and marked her with a searing and passionate kiss that screamed she belonged to her. Nora was shocked at the display but soon melted into it before they pulled apart and Mags winked at her. 

"Now dear, do remember to tell Mason he's a good boy and keep him on a tight leash, remind him you're the Alpha. While you're away clearing his park, myself and the Operators will clear all that is Colter out of Fizztop Grille in preparation for tonight." Mags said loud enough for the Operators to hear. 

Nora nodded in agreement, "I'll see you tonight, I'd bring a change of clothes because you're not leaving." She smirked at Mags, two can play that game. 

Mags turned on her heel and walked with purpose toward the Parlour, clicking her fingers at two operators and they jumped to flank either side of her. Nora was in awe of how much respect Mags commanded. She finally tore her eyes away from the stunning Raider and headed toward Pack territory. 

She reached the gate of the amphitheatre and the Pack guards parted to let her pass. The Pack had built quite the nest, cages filled with animals and slaves alike were the first thing she met as she walked on into the main stage. The center circle had a caged ring for animals to fight and the Pack sat around watching the show whooping and cheering. 

Mason was up on a throne overlooking the ring and Nora walked to his side, "I like what you've done with the place, really suits you. Anyway, I'm here to tell you you're getting the next park." 

Mason looked her up and down, "Why? Thought you and Mags were all shacked up and she'd be running Nuka World from the shadows."

Nora scoffed, "She's hot but I'm still the boss, I listen to her though. They're getting their slice of the pie just as you're getting yours. I'm going after Safari Adventure today then when I get round to it, you're getting Kiddie Kingdom. Seem fair?“

Mason grunted, "What are the Operators and Disciples getting?“

“The Operators are getting the rest but swing by Fizztop Grille tonight, we have things to discuss. " Nora sighed

Mason nodded with a sombre expression, "Sure thing boss."

Knowing the conversation was over for now Nora jumped down from the stage and worked her way back to Fizztop Grille to seek out Gage. On the way, every operator she passed nodded their head in respect. Her relationship with Mags was certainly paying off. Now all she needed was the Pack on side and they would be unstoppable. 

She waited outside calling the elevator and Gage came down with it. "Well that saves me from heading up, you ready to head out? Mason knows by the end of the day he has a park but he suspects Mags of pulling the strings so we gotta do this right."

Gage folded his arms, "Only way we're gonna do things right is keeping both Operators and Pack in the loop. You're close with Mags now you gotta get close to Mason. Before you start I'm not saying you gotta fuck him but be his buddy." 

Nora tilted her head in agreement, "I need to figure out what drives the pack, keep your ear to the ground to see what I can do to get in good with him. What does he want other than territory."

"I'd go with women boss, bring him a pretty little thing to fuck and he'll be eating out the palm of your hand. Also caps or any animals you can capture." Gage looked at the floor, knowing what he was asking. 

Nora looked at Gage with contempt. "You mean give him a fucking slave? I'm not gonna do that." 

Gage looked sheepish, "Caps it is then boss. Now, we ready to move on Safari Adventure or what?" 

Nora shouldered her rifle and tilted her head up, "I was born ready, let's go."

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when they reached the park. Although it was bright and sunny, something about the abandoned amusement park left Nora feeling uneasy. "What are we about to walk into?" 

Gage shifted from foot to foot, something Nora had realised meant he was gearing up for a fight. "Gatorclaws. Fast and deadly. Think Deathclaws on psycho."

"Great, just fucking great. Well… You first!" Nora pointed her gun in the direction of the main entrance and the rickety old raider sighed and headed into the park with Nora at his back. 

They couldn't have made it thirty feet into the park before they met their first Gatorclaw. It rushed Gage out of nowhere picking him up and slamming him into the ground. Nora leveled her rifle at the creatures head and fired. The fifty caliber bullet blew a hole through its skull and the beast collapsed, dead. 

Gage picked himself up and shook himself off, "Nice shootin' boss. Maybe next time you can fire before I get my ass handed to me?" 

Nora had a witty clapback lined up but a grunt from the bushes pulled her attention away from her grumpy companion. "Is someone there?" she asked a slight shake to her voice. 

A half naked man appeared from the bushes, draped in a loincloth and so toned he looked like he was carved from stone with a trimmed beard and smokey eyes. Nora was gobsmacked. "You kill monster. You strong. I Cito, You Cito's friend?" 

It seemed Nora had forgotten how to speak as she nodded while staring open mouthed at the adonis before her. Gage cleared his throat, "Oh boy, can't wait to see the look on Mags face if she ever sees you looking at him!" 

Nora whipped her head toward Porter and scowled, "If you know what's good for you then you'll keep this quiet. I'm a good shot and you've only got one eye. You'll never see me coming." She turned to Cito. "Hi Cito, I'm Nora. We can be friends. 

Cito looked delighted. "Cito kill Monster. New Monster come. Cito kill Monster again. New Monster come again. You help Cito save family?" 

Nora smiled at his enthusiasm, "Sure Cito, I can help you save your family. Can you take us to them?" 

Cito nodded and gestured for Nora to follow him as he broke out into a run. Nora kept pace but Gage was a little slower as he struggled to keep up. "C'mon old timer!" Nora called out with a hint of glee in her voice. 

Gage huffed as he brought up the rear, "Give me a break boss, we're not all as young as you!" 

Cito had come to a stop in front of the Primate House and it was needed as Nora doubled over in laughter, "Gage I'm two hundred and thirty eight so quit whining, it could always be worse!" 

The look of confusion on Gages face added to Nora's fit of the giggles as he tried to comprehend what she has said. She finally took pity on him, "I was cryogenically frozen the day the bombs fell, I'm really twenty eight but I was frozen for two hundred and ten years."

He still didn't seem convinced but before he could reply Cito began to speak. "Cito family inside. You see them and Cito tell them you friend." 

Nora nodded and they headed on inside. 

They took a moment to adjust to the darkness and Nora gasped as she was surrounded by perfectly preserved Ghoulrillas. "Woah, you were raised by gorillas?" 

Cito smiled, "This family. When Cito small, Cito family die. Cito walked for long till Cito find new family. New family look after Cito. Now Cito big. Cito want to save family. Help Cito stop monsters?" 

Nora looked at Gage, "What do you think?" Gage sighed, "Damn it he knows the park. We don't have much of a choice. We gotta take him along."

Cito looked delighted, "Cito start with wrinkly man. Wrinkly man come and say monsters his fault. Wrinkly man die. Left shiny thing. Cito keep all this time."

He passed Nora a holotape and she slotted it into her pip-boy. 

_"This is... Doctor Darren McDermot, last known survivor... *cough* at the Safari Adventure... Replication Facility. This is... my final recording. I've done something horrible... *cough*... the thing I created... the thing I called the Gatorclaw... *cough*... they must be destroyed. They can't be... tamed, they can't be controlled... *cough*... their sheer ferocity is like nothing I've ever seen. And now... the Nuka-Gen Rep...*cough*... Replicator is out of control. It's producing them at an... alarming rate... Please... somebody. Anybody! Find my passcode... or Dr. Hein's... *cough*. Shut down the Replicator before it's... *cough*... before it's too late. And if this recording should reach Dr... Hein. Please...*cough* tell him... to forgive me._

Nora rubbed her temples in frustration. "Good news, there's a facility in the park somewhere that makes the Gatorclaws. Bad news is I have no clue where it is, no password to get in and no idea where to start. Would anyone like to weigh in with an option?"

Gage shrugged his shoulders and looked so confused it was almost comical. Cito furrowed his brow and looked deep in contemplation. "This big triangle house. It have door Cito never open. Cito see wrinkly man leave big triangle house."

"Then that's a good place to start." Nora pointed to the door with her rifle and the two men marched through the door as she brought up the rear. 

The welcome center lobby was smaller than Nora anticipated. The area was inhabited by a single Gatorclaw that posed no threat to Nora. She calmly took aim and blew its brains over the foyer. 

"You really owe Mags for that gun boss." Gage said and Nora grinned, "It's a fucking good gun. I'm sure I'll find a way to repay her." She winked at Gage and he chuckled softly. She was finally getting the raider style. 

They spotted a long decayed skeleton nestled beside a door locked by terminal. This must have been the door Cito had spoken about. Nora spotted a holotape inside the duffle bag and quickly jammed it into her pip-boy. 

It was a recording of two members of a group called A.F.A.D talking about their goals. "Animal friends and defenders? I'd like to see them befriend a Deathclaw." Nora sniggered and Cito laughed. "Deathclaw not friend." 

Nora checked out the terminal on the wall and looked for a way to open the door. Finding none, she opened the other files accessible. One of which was a ransom note. 

_ATTENTION Mr. Bradberton (Or one of his lackeys.) We have tried doing this the nice way and you haven't played along. You even went so far as to ban us from your parks.  
Well, sir, this is a free country despite what you corporate fat cats think. AFAD is gonna show you that you don't have the control you thought your money buys you._

_We have your top scientist Dr. Hein held hostage right where you plan to build your precious Angry Anaconda. Come alone, and we can discuss the terms of his release. Bring the police, and you lose your star employee._

_Make the right choice Mr. Bradberton. -AFAD-_

Nora looked at Cito, "What's the Angry Anaconda?" Cito got visibly excited, "This Cito know! This big snake!" 

“Big snake?" Nora asked and Cito nodded. "It… How you say… ride?" Nora smiled, "Ah you mean the roller-coaster!" 

Cito concentrated, "Roll-er. Coast-er. New friend say funny word."

Cito led the way with Nora bringing up the rear in her usual stealthy position. It was a short trip that took them through the river and up the hill to the derelict building site. On the way they were surprised by three Gatorclaws thankfully at separate occasions and Nora dispatched them quickly and effectively. 

They poked around the site and it was Gage that found Dr. Heins password on a holotape in an old, abandoned trailer. They also found his bones. Nora looked on and felt a tinge of sympathy for the old doctor and she solemnly nodded to both her companions to press on. 

They returned to the Welcome centre and Nora punched in the password. They hurried through the cramped, dark hallways. It was crunch time and she was on high alert. The facility was crawling with Gatorclaws and they took down one after the other till they reached the cloning room. 

The room was flooded and they waded through around a foot of water. The room looked empty but there was a monster lurking beside their feet. 

They were almost at the control console when an almighty albino Gatorclaw burst from the surface of the water and clamped Gage in its jaws. With the force of the beast breaking the surface, the resultant wave knocked Nora backward into one of the control consoles. Age and the Gatorclaws had shredded the machine and a white hot pain lanced through Nora as she found herself skewered on one of the twisted levers. 

Cito was the only one able to help. He grabbed his nailboard and smacked the Gatorclaw with all his might. He wounded the animal enough for it to drop Gage and he scrambled to grab a weapon. 

Nora opened her eyes as far as she could as she struggled to focus as the darkness threatened to overcome her. Gage was bleeding badly, his midriff was torn where the Gatorclaws teeth had punctured his skin but he endured. He raised his weapon and fired, unleashing the fully automatic power and emptied the clip as Cito continued to bash away at the abomination. 

Nora watched on as the Gatorclaw swiped at the duo, connecting with Cito and throwing him backwards. Three deep gashes were spread across his chest and Nora couldn't bear to watch any longer. She placed her hands flat behind her and pushed herself off the console. She screamed, loud and long as she felt the shrapnel pull through her torso. She was free but the blood was pouring from her. She grabbed a stimpak and jabbed it into the rough area of her liver. 

It was as if the beast could smell her blood as it rounded on her and before she had a chance. It's claws wrapped around her arm as the tips of her fingers found the combat knife in her boot. She rammed the knife into the roof of its mouth as it went to sink its fangs into her. 

It stuttered and relaxed its grip as it fell and Nora stumbled, unsteady on her feet. "Gage, Cito, you guys alright." 

Gage and Cito both leaned on the equipment, breathless and bleeding but conscious. "Cito okay." Gage looked at Nora, "I need a stimpak but I'll live." 

Nora tossed him a stimpak. “Here, we'll get to a doctor as soon as we can but this is the best we can do." As Gage was seeing to his wounds she walked to the console and with a few taps on the keyboard it was done. The replication facility was shut down permanently. 

The trio wandered into the fading sunlight and climbed to the flagpole. "What Cito do now?“ He asked Nora and she knew the Pack would accept him and his Ghoulrillas. 

Nora smiled, "I have some friends coming here to stay. They can protect your family. You can stay Cito." 

He grinned from ear to ear, "Cito and family safe. Cito be kind to ladys friends."

Nora smiled, "Call me Nora. I'll come back and see you when my friends have settled in."

He grasped her in a hug and she nuzzled in, happy for his help and companionship through the park. He released her and bounded off in the direction of the Primate House. 

Gage took the tattered Pack flag and handed it to the Overboss. She wrapped the cords through the ropes and hoisted it high into the sky and Gage fired off a green flare signalling a park claimed for the pack. 

She winced and clutched at her side, she felt the shredded flesh underneath her hand and stuck herself with another stimpak. "We need a doctor now. Let's get the hell out of here."

They headed back to Nuka Town, each step more and more difficult until unable to go on any further Nora collapsed in front of the Galactic Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my two subscribers I see you! *waves enthusiastically*
> 
> Nearly finished the next chapter of the Wanderer, sorry its been over a month. 
> 
> Yeah, this was larger so its been broken into two so I have the next chapter ready to go. Will post in a week and try to keep to that schedule. 
> 
> Ya ready for angry Mags? I am.


	3. Lies Always Lead to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lie to yourself all you want sis, but I've never seen that look on your face.“
> 
> Mags struggles internally with her nature and lack of nurture. 
> 
> Nora has a close call.

Lizzie Wyath, third in command of the Operators was on guard duty when she spotted the blood encrusted Overboss being dragged by the dusty old raider she tagged around with. He was exhausted and upon seeing the Operators he meekly called for help before collapsing himself. 

Lizzie sprang into action. "Operators, grab them both and haul them to the med bay." She looked at the gaping wounds on the Overbosses side. "And send a runner to the Parlour, get Mags here NOW!" 

"You're getting awful close with that Overboss Mags." William stated to his sister as she thumbed through an old U.S Covert Operations manual in her usual spot in front of the stage. 

Mags kept silent for a minute before responding, her eyes never looking up from her book, "And you are reading far too much into it. I simply know how to play the game William." She set the manual on the table in front of her and cast her eyes up at the other Operator. 

"Sex is a weapon Will, one I intend to fully utilise. If that fool thinks it could ever be something more then she's damn wrong." The blonde raider chuckled, "I haven't done any more than kiss her and she's eating out the palm of my hand."

One of her Operator runners crashed through the door of the Parlour, "Mags, MAGS! It's the boss! Galactic zone! Go!“

Mags eyes widened with concern and fear as she swallowed past a lump in her throat. Her heart sank and she nearly choked on the sensation. 

William moved to her side and bent down, whispering so she was the only one who could hear him, "Lie to yourself all you want sis, but I've never seen that look on your face before."

Mags pushed him back and narrowed her eyes at him, the concern replaced with malice. Wordlessly she grabbed her 10mm pistol and broke into a sprint out into the evening sun. 

Galactic Zone was a flurry of activity as Lizzie set to work. There wasn't any time to wait for Mags for permission to operate. Thankfully Lizzie was confident in her abilities and a genius with a scalpel. She poured vodka over the site and cut into the Overboss to examine the damage. Whatever Nora had been impaled on had lacerated her liver as it punched through however it had been a fairly clean wound missing other vital components. 

Lizzie clamped her liver with pliers around the wound and began to suture the tear with prewar fishing line. She wouldn't be able to remove them but hopefully they would help Nora heal. She then carefully sewed up the wound on the front before turning her over and sewing the hole in the back. Lizzie was administering a Stimpak and Med-X as Mags burst into the room. 

"What happened? Is she alive?" Mags voice was layered with stress and grief. It wasn't a state of emotion Lizzie was used to.

"She's alive, just. I'll need to monitor her but I've repaired the damage and gave her something for the pain. She'll come round soon just let her rest."

Mags paced the room, "I need to get her to Fizztop Grille now. And Gage actually. Where is he?" 

Lizzie nodded toward the other room. "His wounds weren't as severe, Clint dealt with him. He's awake if you need him."

Mags walked up to the sleeping Overboss and gently stroked her face, holding her palm on her warm cheek. Nora smiled sleepily at the sensation and the ghost of a smile warmed Mags features. 

Lizzie watched on as her best friend tended to their strong Overboss. She had never seen Mags show affection for anyone outside their circle so to see her care for someone brought a warmth to Lizzies heart. "I'll get Gage Mags, you stay here with the Overboss."

Mags turned to her and smiled fully, another rarity, "Thank you Lizzie, for fixing her. I've grown quite fond of this idiot." 

Gage and Lizzie entered the room five minutes later, in that time Mags had pulled up a chair and now just loosely held the Overbosses hand between both of hers keeping a watchful vigil.

Mags looked at the grizzled old raider with relief. "Glad you're up and about Gage. What happened to Nora?" Nora grumbled at the sound of her name and she grasped feebly at Mags hand. 

"We were finishing up in Safari Adventure when we got ambushed by a Gatorclaw. It threw the boss here into some shrapnel and impaled her while it had me in its jaws. You shoulda seen how she pulled herself off the machine and brought down the Gator. The woman's a hero and if it wasn't for her we would both be dead."

Mags nodded seemingly happy with the explanation. "She is extraordinary. We have to get her to Fizztop Grille. Mason could appear at any time and an unconscious Nora is still better than if she simply weren't there." 

Nora stirred at her name again and opened an eye, catching her Operators profile. She smiled realising her hand was clasped tightly between both of Mags. "Hey beautiful." She croaked and Mags whipped her head toward her. 

"Hey yourself hero." Mags whispered lowering her face toward Nora's, "I'm glad you've rejoined the living, you had me worried." 

Nora lifted her free hand and held Mags cheek, "It'll take more than being impaled to keep me away from you." She leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to Mags lips and rested her forehead on the gang leaders. 

Gage cleared his throat. "Sorry to cut this heartwarming moment short but we got things to do. You good to move boss?" 

Lizzie cut in before Nora even attempted to speak, "You are in no fit state to move so don't you even dare!" Gage and Mags both looked set to argue with Lizzie but Nora quieted them both as she stood gingerly from the bed. 

She flexed her muscles and twisted her hips. "Everything seems to check out and my Med-X is holding up. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay. Thank for patching me up, Lizzie, right?" 

Lizzie nodded, "Great to finally meet you boss. Keep that clean and I won't hold you back. You know how to take care of it?" 

Nora tried to remember everything she knew from old medical dramas, "Saltwater or alcohol, change the dressings and watch for infection?" 

"Yup, looks like you'll be fine. You can go but just rest for a week please" Lizzie looked towards Mags, "I mean it, no strenuous activity."

"Very well, I'll do the work." she winked and Nora flushed beet red. 

They walked the short distance back to Nuka Town, Gage took the lead as Nora and Mags walked behind him hand in hand. Nora took comfort from the presence of the strong leader beside her. 

"So you came to get me huh?" she turned and asked the blonde coyly. 

Mags smiled a small smile but kept herself facing forward, "Lizzie sent a runner to the Parlour.“ She looked at Nora with a sombre expression. "I thought you were dead."

Nora stopped in her tracks and wrapped her arms around Mags, threading her hand through the blonde tresses at the base of her neck, "I'm here and I'm alive. Don't dwell on what happened."

Mags closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Noras, "Just promise to keep coming back to me.“

"I promise." Nora said in a breathy whisper before she connected her lips with her raiders. They pulled apart, "Now let's get the Pack business attended to so we can get some sleep."

Mags nodded and they set off toward the Fizztop Grille. 

Mason wasn't there as they took the elevator up to the top of the mountain. Both Nora and Gage stood in awe at the new decor when they reached the top, forgetting Mags earlier pledge to clear what was left of Colter out of the home. 

Mags had totally redesigned the place whilst they had been away. All the debris had been cleared and the Royal blue carpet swept almost clean. The broken booths were gone opening up more space for a luxurious sitting area around a large coffee table. There was a projector set up with holomovies with a new couch, Nora was pretty sure she had the same one prewar. The kitchen was fully stocked and clean but Nora thought the best part was the sheets on the bed, crisp and laundered. 

The mannequin at the foot of the raised bedroom platform held Mags armour on it and the other had a new set of operators armour over a clean navy blue paisley pattern suit. 

"You did all this?" Nora asked and Mags nodded. "Consider it a gift. After all I plan on staying here more than the Parlour and Colter left you squalor when you deserve a Palace." 

Nora pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you. This is really sweet."

The elevator whirred into life and the leaders all turned to look at the platform. Mason appeared before them, alone. 

"Ah Mason you made it. Looks like we're all here. Please take a seat." Nora gestured to the seating area and they all took up positions. 

Mason looked around at the faces of the group. "Where's Nisha?" he asked, blunt and to the point. 

"That's why you're here." Nora began. "Tell me Mason, there are five parks and three gangs. How do I split that fairly?" 

Mason thought for a moment, "You can't, one of the gangs is getting a rough deal."

"And I already explained The Pack are getting two and the Operators are getting three. Leaving the Disciples out completely." Nora sighed, "Nisha is out Mason. I invited you here to form a treaty between the Operators and the Pack. Nisha will betray us, of that I have no doubt."

"What's to say Mags won't betray us? Take everything for herself and leave us behind?" He countered 

Mags spoke up, "I have no intention of betraying the Overboss Mason, I'm actually quite fond of her. Now, Nisha on the other hand has outright threatened the Overboss and made a move on the Parlour. She threatens the peace we have built over a year. I can work with you but I will not work with Nisha."

Gage cut in, "The Overboss got you Safari Adventure and nearly died doing it. This is the way we're going and the Pack is invited to share the spoils. Nisha nearly killed Mags before, what's to stop her trying to kill her again? Or you? Or Nora? She succeeds and we all end up killing each other. So are you in? Or are you out?"

Masons knee was jittery, "The Disciples are brutal, ruthless and just the kinda fight the Pack has been after. Gage is right." He looked toward Nora and nodded, his expression unreadable. "She will come for you Overboss but she won't make a play for a while. Keep an eye open and watch your back. When she makes her play the Pack will be ready."

Mags grasped Nora's hand, "As will the Operators, you have my word."

Nora sighed in relief. "Thank you, both of you. Once this is all over and you have your parks we can get Nuka World back to doing what it does best, taking caps out the pockets of fools."

Gage went to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of bourbon with four glasses, he handed one to each of the leaders and filled it. "To the Overboss." 

They clinked their glasses but before they drank Nora chimed in, "To us."

They drained their glasses and Mason stood. "If we're all done here boss I'm gonna head back, they howl without an Alpha for too long."

Nora nodded, "Yeah we're all done tonight, thank you for coming." He grunted and headed toward the elevator, descending into the night. 

Gage gathered the empty glasses and gathered them in the kitchen, "I'm gonna split too boss, leave you two alone. We got a few days off so I'm gonna dig up what I can over the next few days. Send the mutt if you need me."

Dogmeat growled from his basket in the corner and Nora laughed, "He doesn't like you calling him a mutt. I'll be sure to send him to bite you if I need you. Goodnight." She waved him off as he slipped into his own room. 

Mags was lounging on the chair in her suit watching over the lights of Nuka World while Nora busied herself removing her armour plates. "It's beautiful isn't it, the lights and the sounds. It's peaceful." 

Nora was casually stripping down to her underwear and Mags found her gaze immediately drawn to her. The Overboss was examining the wound on her side, her tank top pulled up exposing her abs. "That's gonna leave a gnarly scar. Im gonna shower quickly then make some food. You hungry?" 

Mags had a look of surprise on her face as she took in everything the Overboss had to offer. She was definitely hungry but not for food. 

"Dinner sounds wonderful, go clean up and I can start if you like? What were you thinking of making?" Mags asked from under her smokey eyelashes. 

Nora looked at the blonde still reclining in the seat smiling coyly, "If you're offering then whatever you want to make, hell I'll take some Blamco Mac and Cheese for quickness." She winked at the Operator and Mags blushed, blending her pale skin into her pink eyeshadow perfectly. 

Nora grabbed a towel and headed for the shower while Mags composed herself enough to head to the kitchenette. 

The hot water cascaded over Nora as she scrubbed away the blood and grime, taking great care of her two incision sites. Once thoroughly clean. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She picked out a clean pair of black mens boxers and a black sports bra, gingerly dressing herself whilst trying to avoid rubbing against the angry wounds. 

She didn't have anything to bandage herself up with so she resigned herself to having to ask Mags for something and she exited the bathroom whilst towelling her hair. "Smells good Mags, I can't wai-" 

She looked up at the dinner on the kitchen island and behind to a gun pressed against Mags head. 

One of the Disciples had a grip of the Operator and Nora stopped in her tracks, “What the fuck is going on?" 

Mags held her nerve, "This animal has brought a message from Nisha." 

The Disciple cracked Mags over the head with the stock of her pistol and spoke with a clear texan accent. "Call me an animal one more time Mags I swear they'll be scrubbing your brain out the walls for weeks! Nisha wants to see you in the morning, alone, without your lapdog or your Operator bitch."

Nora was furious, her lip curled into a snarl. "And just who are you to come into my home and threaten my- Mags? You're insulting the Overboss AND the Operators here, not a smart move." 

Taking the chance Nora's speech created, Mags thrust her elbow into the Disciples midriff and grabbed the gun. Pulling it out of the raiders hand and pointing it right back at her. "This subservient piece of shit is Dixie, Nisha's pet psychopath. Tell me Dixie, why didn't you just pass along the message like a normal person?"

Dixie laughed maniacally, "Nisha wanted a statement. If you don't show then I will definitely pull the trigger next time. Keep the gun Mags, you're gonna need it!" 

Dixie ran to the elevator and descended as Nora sprinted to close the gap. She wasn't fast enough and stood on the edge, watching Dixie laugh the whole way down. 

Nora punched the elevator power switch and cut the power before turning to Mags and gathering her in her arms. "Are you okay?" Nora whispered in the blondes ear and Mags nodded into her shoulder. 

"The Disciples have been gunning for me for a long time Nora. They haven't got me yet but now I have a weakness, I have you." She grimaced at her own comment, internally chastising herself. "Are you going to go tomorrow? We have Mason on board you know, we can take them now." Mags pulled back slightly and looked into Nora's warm eyes. 

"I'm gonna go and tell her if she pulls a stunt like that ever again I will hang her from the flagpole of the next park I claim but now is not the time for retaliation." Nora spoke softly but her voice was laced with threat and danger. "I will protect you at the cost of all others. You have my word."

Mags crashed herself into Nora, her lips pressed against Nora's own soft pair and she sighed contentedly as Nora's hands encircled her waist tightly. Mags ran her own hands through Nora's damp hair as the Overboss deepened their kiss with passion. Nora pulled her tightly to her and molded their bodies together, they fit perfectly. Mags lithe frame enshrined by Nora's strong physique. 

Kissing Nora lit a spark in Mags she hadn't known existed before. As much as she found the Overboss attractive on a purely physical scale she hadn't expected William to be right. What started as a ploy to gain the most for the Operators had quickly become something more sinister. Something that threatened both of them and tied them together. 

Nora broke away, "Dinner first, take it slow." Mags huffed, "Not too slow I hope?" 

Nora pushed her back slightly with a huge grin on her face, "Cmon, let's eat. I don't wanna see your cooking going to waste." 

Nora grasped Mags hand and tugged her toward the kitchen island. They sat facing each other and Mags shrugged off her suit jacket. Mags had put on quite the spread, Salisbury steak with instamash and a side of Blamco Mac and Cheese with a beer to wash it all down. 

Nora took a bite and smiled at her companion. "Y'know, it's amazing this stuff survived for so long after the war. I remember cooking this back when I was in college."

Mags tilted her head and studied Nora, "What did you do at college?" 

"I studied law and I was pretty good at it. I ended up working as a public defender, they pay wasn't great but it was noble I guess. Defending the people." Nora pushed around her food, "I don't like thinking about it much, before the war I mean."

"Why?" Mags asked, the curiosity evident on her face. 

Nora sighed, a pensive look on her face. "We never asked for this, the people before I mean. Our governments went to war for what little was left in the world and the people paid the price. I'm the unlucky one, I've seen both sides.."

Mags chewed on a piece of steak thoughtfully, "Surviving doesn't make you unlucky. You lived and you're here now. Everything happens for a reason." She paused, "Tell me about your husband and son. What happened to them?"

Nora looked uncomfortable, "They're dead." she said flatly. "We got a spot in vault 111 thanks to Nates' service in the military and we went into the vault together. They put us into cryogenic stasis." Nora balled her fists. "They told us they were decontaminating us, it was a lie but we didn't know that. Nate had Shaun in his arms and I climbed into my own pod."

Nora swallowed past a lump in her throat and continued, "I woke up and watched through the glass as people came to take Shaun away. I didn't know what was going on, I was trapped and Nate fought back. He refused to give Shaun up so they shot him. All I could do was scream as they put me back on ice. When I woke up the last time I managed to escape and when I made it back home I found out that two hundred and ten years had passed. I was a walking relic."

Mags was gripped by the story, determined to know more about the mysterious Overboss. "Then what happened? Did you find Shaun?" 

Nora relaxed a bit, a flicker of anger passed across her face. "I found him alright. Had to use the Railroad and Brotherhood to do it but I got there in the end. After Shaun was taken I was put back under for sixty years. My son was an old man when I met him, and the leader of the Institute."

Mags was stunned, her food long forgotten, "He was the leader of the Institute? As in the Commonwealth boogeyman?" 

Nora sighed, "Yeah, he is the one responsible for the synths. They came from his DNA." Nora looked downwards, avoiding Mags eyes. "He was everything I hoped he would never become. He threatened everyone alive and I couldn't let them continue. I killed them all. I detonated the fusion reactor and burned them alive, including my son."

Nora began to sob for the first time since leaving the vault, since fumbling for the wedding ring on Nates finger. 

Mags launched herself around the counter and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. She didn't know what to say so she remained silent, letting Nora release everything she had kept pent up for so long. It broke something in Mags to see someone she actually cared for in pain. It wasn't like the fierce raider to be so… Open and Mags wasn't sure whether or not she liked this new warmer side to herself. Caring is weakness and weakness can be exploited. 

Nora quieted and Mags gently rubbed her back, "You know Nora, I'm not perfect by any means however I'll do all I can for you. Whatever you require."

Nora clutched her tighter, drinking in the warmth radiating from the usually cold and calculating raider. "I believe that." she whimpered, placing all her faith in the Raider in her arms. 

Mags tugged her to her feet and gestured toward the bed, "Your Med-X will be wearing off soon, I advise you rest."

Nors smiled a weak smile and started wordlessly in the direction of the king-size bed. She stopped halfway and looked over her shoulder at the stationary Mags. "Are you coming?" 

Mags chuckled and started after the Overboss, "I suppose I could sleep." 

Once they had made it to the bed Nora jumped between the sheets, propping herself up on a pillow and watching Mags with a vested interest. 

Mags smirked at the redhead whilst starting to undress, "Expecting a show?" She asked as she began to pop the buttons of her shirt. 

Nora but her lip and placed both her hands behind her head, "Not expecting but feel free." she teased and Mags was pleased that Nora seemed to be in better spirits. 

Mags slowly undone all the buttons of her white shirt one by one and pulled the tails out from her trousers, revealing the washboard abs under the pale skin littered with scars. She suggestively shrugged one shoulder off and the the other looking coyly over at Nora from beneath hooded eyes. 

Her heart was racing at the thought of Nora running her hands over her naked body and she shivered in anticipation. Nora looked at her with barely disguised lust and Mags voice lowered to a whisper, "I don't know why but I love it when you look at me like that."

Nora licked her lips and motioned with her finger for Mags to come over but Mags simply rotated on the spot and undone her pants, pushing them down over her hips and glorious ass. She was really giving Nora the full show. 

"Like what you see Overboss?" Mags asked as she peered over her shoulder. She was clothed only in her underwear and Nora took in every inch of skin she could. She stalked to the bed and knelt by Nora's feet before crawling up and over Nora, trapping her under the blanket and leaving her at her mercy. For someone so inexperienced, Mags certainly exuded sexual confidence. 

Mags straddled Nora's hips and lowered herself, her breath ghosting over Nora's lips and she closed the gap. The kiss was slow and sensual. Their every sense blurred as they molded together. 

Nora took her hands and placed them on the warm skin of Mags thighs, feeling the ridged scars under her fingertips, faded but prominent. Nora's heart ached as she realised just how hard a life Mags must have faced. She reached up and pulled the ribbon out of Mags hair and Mags flipped her long blonde tresses out of her face, breaking their kiss. 

"You're beautiful." Nora sighed as she reached up to tuck a few wild strands behind Mags ear. 

"As are you." Mags breathed dreamily as she surprised herself with her own sincerity. 

She changed position slightly and Nora winced in pain, the Med-X had clearly begun to wear off. Mags quickly moved off the Overboss. 'You need to rest." She stated as Nora pouted at her." Don't think that puppy dog eyes will work on me. No strenuous activity, that was clear."

Nora huffed and sprang out of the bed, holding her side and walked to her pack. She rummaged through the front compartment and pulled out a black syringe filled with Med-X. She jabbed the syringe into the soft flesh of her stomach and pushed down the plunger. The narcotics taking effect instantly. 

Mags smiled smugly, "Am I so irresistible?“ She asked and Nora grinned, "Today has proved how short life is. Dixie had a gun to your head and I nearly died today, tomorrow could be even more dangerous. So yeah, you really are fucking irresistible."

Nora stalked back to the bed, pulled back the blankets and straddled Mags. The Operator reached up tenderly to cup Nora's cheek and pulled her Overboss down into a gentle kiss. Nora sighed contentedly as Mags brought up her free hand to trace the outside of her thigh, exploring the perfectly smooth pre-war skin. 

Nora broke away to look into those sparkling azure eyes, asking for consent and Mags answered. 

She sat up, pressing Nora closer into her as she pulled off Nora's black sports bra in one fluid motion. Her hooded eyes glimmered with passion and Nora crashed into her like waves on the shore. Their lips parted in unison as they collided with all the strength of the atom and it was almost intoxicating. 

Nora pawed at the catch on Mags bra, bursting the clasp and freeing her, desperate for full skin to skin contact. They both gasped as their final barriers were removed. Mags could feel how ready she was, the anticipation of another human being touching her with want driving her on. 

Nora dragged her fingernails down Mags back and Mags arched into the touch. Nora seized the opportunity and moved to nip Mags exposed throat with her teeth, peppering her neck with soft kisses. 

Mags moaned long and low at the sensation, her nerve endings on fire as Nora gently sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. One of Nora's hands found her breast and the sensation pulled another whine from Mags lips. She felt her arousal pool under Nora's delicate ministrations and the sensation left Mags wondering why she had never done this before. 

Nora gently pushed Mags back into the bed and nipped along Mags collarbone and headed south, her right hand still caressing Mags breast as her mouth sought out the other. The warmth of Nora's mouth wrapped around Mags pert dusky pink nipple and she hummed with delight, the shock waves travelling to her gut as her every sense was heightened. Her breath quickened and Mags could feel her heart beating in her chest. 

She cried out in pleasure as Nora nipped her gently with her teeth before fluttering her tongue against the erect bud. Mags hips thrusted slightly, an automatic response and Nora read the signs her body was giving off. Her hand trailed lazily to the black cotton underpants and traced the edges, her eyes sought out Mags once again asking for final consent. 

Mags moaned at the sincerity in Nora's eyes and she nodded. Nora pressed two fingers over the damp black cotton and pressed on Mags most sensitive area. The raider gasped at the contact, "Yes. That!" Nora smirked as she rubbed small circles through the fabric and littered the skin of her neck with gentle pecks. 

Just as Mags was relishing in the sensation it stopped and Nora curled her fingers in the waistband of Mags underpants. She lifted her hips and Nora pulled the fabric down over Mags long lithe legs. 

Mags was suddenly conscious of being laid bare as Nora looked over her body with approval. "Wow." Nora said and Mags relaxed. Nora captured her lips in a sweet kiss as her hand worked through the neat thatch of blonde curls to her center. 

Mags gasped as a finger parted her most intimately and Nora shuddered, "You're so wet for me." She whispered into her ear and Mags flushed scarlet, the embarrassment quickly replaced with a rush of adrenaline. 

Nora dipped her fingers to coat them with Mags arousal and moved back to her clit, focusing on drawing those keening moans from Mags that increased in pitch and frequency. 

Mags eyes fluttered closed as she focused on the feeling between her legs. She felt Nora's weight change and suddenly Nora's mouth was back peppering kisses around her breasts, suckling and marking her. Mags thrust her hips to match the pace of Nora's hand which suddenly stopped as Nora kissed her way down past Mags belly button. 

Mags tensed, strangely apprehensive to allow Nora any further but it was instinctively like Nora knew. She raked her fingernails over Mags stomach and Mags sighed, tilting her head back unable to look at what Nora was doing with her body. She felt a ghost of a breath in her most sensitive of places and bliss as Nora's warm mouth made contact. 

Nora used her hands to push Mags legs wider as she ran her tongue from her entrance to her clit. Mags let out a high pitched whine of pleasure as Nora began to trace small circles with her tongue. Those hands gripping her thighs moved as Nora hooked her left arm around Mags hip, holding her tightly to her. 

Nora pulled her face back to look at the flushed raider, Mags pupils were blown wide as she struggled to control the pace of her breathing. She placed her middle finger in her mouth and it sent a jolt of electricity to Mags core and her nerve endings were on fire. Mags watched as that finger made its way from Nora's mouth to her entrance and she moaned at the feather-light tough as Nora swirled the tip of that finger through the slick flesh. 

The Overboss lowered her head and gently engulfed Mags clit with her mouth, gently flicking back and forth as she simultaneously sank her finger into the Operators wet heat. Stars erupted behind Mags eyes as she felt every nerve ending scream at the touch, "Oh, Nora!" she called out as the redhead curled her finger inside, searching out that sweet spot. It was tight but that only heightened the experience. 

Mags never knew anything could feel so good and she savoured every sensation. She threaded her hand into Nora's hair to keep her in place whilst the other sought out a nipple to gently circle, adding to the stimulus. 

The feeling of Nora inside her was mind-blowing and Mags felt herself climbing towards her orgasm. She opened her eyes and peered down at Nora who's eyes were glued to her. It comforted Mags to know that Nora was watching her every reaction, to make sure Mags was getting the most pleasure she could. Mags could have wept in that moment, as if Nora was wiping away the brutality of her life and replacing it with something new, something she had never known, something that warmed her very soul. 

Nora increased the pace of her thrusts as Mags tightened even more around her. Her hips moved to match every motion as she chased her release. She was teetering on the edge of the high when Nora finally reached a blistering pace. Mags couldn't hold back and came with a cry, pulsating around Nora. 

Her breath came in short pants as Mags released the Overboss from her grip and Nora pulled herself free. Every nerve ending was still alight as she ran her hands through her own long blonde hair. Everything she felt was overwhelming as she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes and Nora settled beside her, gently placing an arm around her. 

A solitary tear ran down Mags face as she desperately tried to compose herself. Her emotions were running high and her mind was a dark and conflicted storm in that moment. 

Nora caught sight of the tear and gently wiped it away, "Shit I didn't hurt you did I?" Nora whispered gently in her ear.

Mags shook her head and without removing her hands from her eyes she turned to face Nora and pulled her knees up almost foetal and began to sob. 

It was all Nora could do to pull her into her arms and hold her as she wept, she pulled the blanket around them and held her tightly. "It's okay." Nora whispered, "Let it out." 

It took awhile for Mags to calm enough to look at Nora. When she finally opened her eyes they met the teal of Nora's and a calm washed over her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled at her redheaded lover. 

Nora smiled, "You have nothing to apologise for. Are you alright?" She asked with a hint of concern. 

She nodded, "I am. I'm better than I have been well, ever. I'm not upset by any means. To say I'm not used to physical contact would be an understatement." She trailed off suddenly embarrassed, another first. 

Nora pulled her in tighter and wrapped her leg possessively around her raider. "I aim to keep you happy." She traced the scars on Mags back, lines left from a whipping long ago. They saddened Nora and she kissed Mags forehead. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "If I can bring you even a little happiness in a world as cruel as what done this to you, then I'm happy with that."

Warmth flooded through Mags at that, a combination of hope and delight and Mags pressed her lips to Nora's. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders completing their embrace. "Why are you so quick to accept me? If you hadn't noticed, I'm well… A Raider and you, you're not."

A pensive look crossed Nora's face. "Just because I'm not a Raider doesn't mean I haven't done terrible things. You're a product of your environment. I was driven by revenge. We're no different you and me. The difference is you took what you are and you owned it while I denied it about myself."

Mags cupped Nora's face and sighed, "You aren't like me, don't draw parallels. Revenge is a better purpose than killing for fun." Mags lips turned down in a pained expression as she let out the truth, "I'm a monster, and as much as I would like to blame this one on Evelyn Black, that's on me."

Mags took a shaky breath and sat up, Nora propped herself up on her elbow and waited for her to continue. "As much as my mother pushed us to be her perfect little dolls, we resisted every step of the way. It began as little pranks and petty theft around the market. She beat us relentlessly and we acted out. It was always my idea, William and Lizzie just tagged along. One day it got out of hand and it led to someone's death. That was what led us to be outcast."

Nora rubbed her shoulder and Mags looked at her over it, suddenly conscious of how good the Overboss was under that thick skin. "You deserve better than me, you still have something in you that can be saved. Get out of this while you can."

The Overboss sat up, and encircled Mags with her arms, "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't. If I didn't want you, you wouldn't be here."

Mags turned to her surprised, "Even after all that, everything I've done, you still want me?"

Nora nodded as she kissed Mags bare shoulder, working her way up to her neck, peppering her with gentle kisses. She pulled Mags to her and brushed their lips together. 

Mags beamed and cupped Nora's face, "You are the best bet I have ever made."

She pushed Nora down and teased at her neck, nipping her gently. She couldn't deny it any longer and she couldn't put into words what she felt for Nora at that moment. A stranger who so quickly swept her, cold and lonely Mags, off her feet. Mags showered her with all the affection she could in that moment, grateful that someone had opened her heart and accepted all that she was. She straddled her lover and ground her hips down intending to reciprocate until Nora grimaced in pain and Mags jumped off her, quickly pulling away. 

"Another time, perhaps." Mags chuckled and Nora looked forlorn. Mags took her chin and tilted Nora's face upward to meet her eyes, "Be patient until you have healed Overboss. Do not take another hit of Med-X either!“ Mags exclaimed as Nora motioned to get out of bed. 

Nora sighed as she rolled her eyes in frustration, "Fine, I'll rest. But I'm warning you, the second I'm back on my feet you'll be off yours."

Mags laughed whilst pulling the blankets over them, gently resting her head on Nora's shoulder as the redhead wound her arm around Mags waist. "I expect nothing less." She whispered fully content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this chapter or not, I havent decided but congrats on your breakthrough Mags! Woo! You did it, it was never just a plot, you owned a little slice of happiness and you deserve it gurl!
> 
> Nora is too pure for this world but damn if you seen the notes I have on what Nora's gonna do, even Mags is gonna be like "sorry what? Did I mishear that?" 
> 
> Some betrayals are unforgiveable and Nora's gonna do something there's no coming back from.
> 
> Anyways that's a snippet. I'll get to the next chapter after I've finished CH18 of the Wanderer. 
> 
> Love always,   
> TPS x


	4. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Texan Barbeque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets with Nisha and Dixie gets caught up in more than she can handle.
> 
> Mags shows she's not above the manual labour of raider life

Mags woke to the sound of screaming. Nora's screaming. 

She quickly sat upright and grabbed the now thrashing woman to her, pinning her arms to her sides to attempt to stop Nora bursting her stitches. 

"Nora! Stop, wake up!" Mags called out into the dark of the night. 

The woman in her arms immediately woke and started sobbing uncontrollably. She buried her face into Mags shoulder as the sobs shook her body and the Operator ran her hands over the smooth of her back, desperately trying to comfort her lover. 

It took some time but Nora finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, her face still housed in its nook between Mags neck and shoulder. 

Mags tightened her grip around the Overboss and smiled, "Don't apologise for what you can't control. Bad dream?" 

Nora nodded. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" the Raider asked softly. 

Nora shook her head. "It's nothing, it just happens sometimes." She sighed and managed a weak smile, "I'm fine, honestly." The visions of Kellogg standing over Nates lifeless corpse were fading as she took solace in the warmth of Mags wrapped around her. 

She checked the time on her pip-boy, five a.m. It was still too early to get up so she took what comfort she could from Mags warm body as she settled her head on the Operators chest. The rhythmic rise and fall lulling the Overboss back into a dreamless sleep. 

When morning came, Mags blinked at the sudden intrusion of light and almost panicked at the empty bed. She sat up and scanned the room, her eyes falling on the empty mannequin and the Overboss standing beside it. 

Nora had dressed in the Operator armour. 

The suit was black with gold print, a white shirt and black tie underneath just ever so slightly hidden under Nora's trademark black combat plates. 

"Well Overboss, don't you look handsome?" Mags smirked and Nora cast her eyes over the still nude raider. 

"You look better. I could get used to waking up like this." Nora said with a smirk before taking a sip of her coffee. She grabbed a second mug off the top of the trunk to her right and calmly walked over to the Operator leader. 

Mags wordlessly took the cup as Nora gently kissed her forehead before walking off to the center of the room. She grabbed for her cigarettes, alternating between smoke and coffee as she watched the Overboss go about her morning routine. 

Nora was engrossed in sharpening her blade when Mags clicked, Nora was heading into the heart of Disciple territory. Her breath caught as she choked on the cigarette smoke and she promptly extinguished it. 

"You're really going to visit with Nisha then?" Mags asked as she sat camly pulling on her underpants. 

Nora focused on the task in front of her but glanced ever so slightly to Mags, "I am. You worried?" 

Mags sighed, she couldn't lie to her. "Yes. Yes I am. As much as you have proven yourself a capable warrior and effective leader I know Nisha. She wants both you and I gone."

Mags shrugged on the last of her armour and she heard a small sigh come from Nora's direction. She waited for words that never came and she tied her hair back up and out of her face. 

Once she was presentable, she moved to Nora and encircled her in her arms from behind. "You know wearing our armour will make you a target? " She whispered, her voice slightly shaking from the fear of what Nora was walking into. 

Nora stilled, Mags arms proving to be her most favourite of places. "I'm already a target Mags. I'm making it clear as day where my allegiances lie." Her voice lowered to a growl. "If she even so much as sneezes in your direction I will skin her alive. Nisha wants a show well then she's got a fucking show."

That little bit of malice lit the fire in Mags again and she turned the Overboss and crashed herself back into her, capturing her lips with her own. She pulled back breathlessly, "Be safe. Come back to me."

A sense of calm washed over Nora at Mags words, the concern etched on her face made her smile. Mags was everything she needed and she rested her head on the Raiders forehead. "Nisha will fall in line if she knows what's good for her."

Mags chuckled, "I'll keep watch." She patted her new black sniper rifle and smirked. "If it goes south then draw her outside. I won't miss a second time."

The Overboss strapped her rifle to her back and slid the newly sharpened combat knife into the sheath in her boot. "Well, wish me luck." Nora sighed. 

Mags grabbed the plates of Nora's armour as she stood and brushed her lips against the tough Overbosses. "For luck."

Nora smiled and pushed her back slightly, stepping onto the rickety elevator. "If I die promise me you'll look after my dog." She called out and Mags looked at the mutt in the corner. He looked at her in turn and cocked his head. 

Mags looked toward Nora almost panicked and the Overboss laughed, "When he's hungry, feed him." Nora looked to Dogmeat. "Protect her boy, she's precious."

Dogmeat barked his approval and walked to Mags side, sitting patiently watching her. 

Nora pressed the button to the elevator and locked her eyes with the blonde raider as she descended into the abyss that was Nuka Town. 

Fizztop Mountain was a stone's throw away from the Grille and Nora could smell the stench as she drew close to the doors, the corpses outside were one thing but this smelled like a putrid and festering slaughterhouse. In all fairness that's probably what it was. A few disciples looked her up and down as she headed for the door, each of them voicing their displeasure as she walked past. She kept her head up all the while, letting their words wash over her and fuel the fire of hatred that burned within her. 

Soon, they would all burn up in it. 

Nora laid her hand on the door handle and steeled herself.

No amount of preparation could have readied her for the stench that hit her, it was pure decomposition. It made her reel backward and gag as she felt the bile rise in her throat, how could anyone live like this?

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom and the reality sunk in as Nora took in the horrific sight before her. There were festering corpses everywhere. They were mounted on spikes, nailed to the walls, left in piles. The floor was almost black with blood and Nora was appalled. 

Dixie sauntered over to her from a tent on the left side of the entrance. Her hands were bloodsoaked and the most recent corpse looked to be wearing an Operators suit. She was truly the definition of psychopath. 

"So you came just like a good dog, Nisha's at the top of the mountain. Now y'all remember you make one wrong move and I'll gut you like a radrat."

Nora didn't even answer as she walked right past Dixie, knocking her with her shoulder on the way past. 

She climbed the ramp up to the top of the mountain, following the ramp to the top level. She found her path blocked at the top by a hulking man. So far every Disciple she had seen was female, this guy certainly wasn't as his low rumbling voice gave him away. 

"Stop." he grumbled at the Overboss and Nora looked at him defiantly. 

"Get out of my way before I make you." Nora said unflinching. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and towered over the petite woman. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You come in her with Operator armour on and expect to live?" 

“Savoy! Leave her. For now at least." Nisha voice called out from behind him. 

Nora laughed, "Savoy? Like the cabbage?" 

He looked at her menacingly as the Overboss doubled over in peals of laughter. Nora abruptly fell silent and squared herself to full height. "I took down Colter, don't think for one fucking second I couldn't end you now get out my sight!“

Savoy looked sideways at Nisha and she shook her head. "She's right Savoy, this is my fight anyway. Go, have fun with Dixie." 

Nisha turned her attention to the Overboss. "You showed, I'm surprised."

Nora placed her hands on her hips and jutted out her chin in a simple show of defiance. "I'm here to tell you if you or your cronies _ever_ come after Mags again, I won't hesitate to end you."

Nisha laughed softly, "Now now, you're in no position to make idle threats. These are my people, not yours. You've made that clear with that hideous armour. Now, care to tell me what your little gathering was last night? Mason, Mags and Gage all in the one room, makes a girl think she's not wanted."

Nora raised her eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean Nisha. Gage lives there, I'm fucking Mags and Mason actually has the respect to come see me himself to check in. Maybe if you didn't have your head stuffed up your own ass you'd be there too."

Nisha looked at her through the slits of her hood, "I'm not buying it."

"It's the truth Nisha, now I'm gonna leave. I suggest you think on if you want in or if you're out. If it's the latter then get out of town." 

Nora turned on her heel and started to walk away, "And next time come see me yourself, or Dixie will come back in separate boxes."

She walked through the Fizztop Mountain with her head held high, she had almost made it to the door when she felt it, white hot and searing through the muscle of her thigh. 

Nora felt breath in her ear and heard the small giggle as the knife twisted through the sinew of her leg. She managed to keep silent as she casually moved for the knife in her boot. 

Nora thrust out her elbow and knocked Dixie on her ass before she pounced. She plunged the tip off her own knife into Dixies shoulder and pulled it down through skin and tendon. Not enough to remove the arm but enough to limit its movement. She grabbed the face of the mask and pulled it from Dixies face as Dixie howled in pain, calling out for Nisha. 

Nora grabbed her by the hair and smashed her forehead into Dixies nose, breaking it whilst wrapping her hand in the raiders unkempt blonde hair. Nora smoothed her knife down Dixies cheek. "You made a huge mistake Dixie." Nora whispered as she quickly slashed at Dixies ear, slicing it off cleanly. 

Dixie screamed and flailed on the bloodsoaked floor clutching the side of her head as Nisha leaned over the top railing, looking down. 

Nora stood and staggered back holding Dixies ear aloft. "Let this be a lesson you all remember. One step outta line and I'll add your ear to my collection."

She looked around at the covered faces of the Disciples gathered around, pointing her knife at every one of them. "And next time, I won't stop at an ear, I'll cut out your throat too."

With the show over Nora finally broke out into the open, filling her lungs with the sweetness of the slightly irradiated Nuka Town air. 

It was only when she reached the elevator that she allowed herself to so much as grimace in pain. She hobbled into the Grille and Mags rushed to her side. 

"What the fuck happened Nora?" 

She guided the Overboss to a chair and Nora shook her head, "I need your help, bed."

Mags nodded and dragged her to the bed as Nora fumbled for her belt, guiding her trousers down over the wound. She flopped onto the mattress and buried her head in the pillow. "What's the damage?" She asked muffled through the cloth. 

The Operator looked down at the large gash in the Overbosses thigh, "It's deep. We might need Mackenzie. She's the closest."

Nora nodded into the pillow, keeping her face firmly away from Mags scrutiny. 

Mags walked to the double doors that led to Gages room and opened them, "Gage! Nora's been stabbed, get Mackenzie!" 

The grizzled old raider stumbled out the back room shirtless, "Aw shit! I'm on it!“

He took off in the direction of Nuka Town and Mags strode back to Nora's side. 

"Now Overboss, who did this to you?" 

Nora held up her fist and opened it revealing Dixies severed ear. "Dixie. I cut off her ear and severed the tendons in her shoulder in return. She won't be attacking anyone anytime soon."

Mags screwed up her face and grabbed her sniper rifle, "She won't be breathing soon."

Nora looked up at the blonde heading toward the elevator. "Mags, don't. They'll kill you."

The Operator turned and narrowed her eyes at the Overboss, "They can try."

She clambered aboard the elevator and Nora watched on as she descended to the street below. 

Mags set off at a run as soon as she touched down. Her vision was clouded red and she only had one thought on her mind, ending Dixie.

She knew Nisha would have had Dixie carted off for Mackenzie to patch up so she sprinted toward the market. As she was passing the Parlour, the Operators milling around outside noticed the figure of Mags approaching at breakneck speed. She pointed her rifle at them and barked at them to follow her. They all fell in behind their leader and rushed to the Nuka Town Market. 

Mags burst down the door and the settlers scattered  
She fired her rifle into the air to get everyone's attention. "Pack members and traders, get out. Disciples, stay right where you are."

She locked eyes with Dixie at Mackenzies stall and in her peripherals she caught a glimpse of Gage shepherding Mackenzie out of the marketplace. 

The Disciples crowded their lieutenant and drew their own rifles, pointing them squarely at Mags. The Operators raised their own from behind their boss. 

Mags placed her hand on her hip and rested her rifle on her shoulder. "I don't trust you to hit anything with those, disciples don't shoot, they stab. That's why I'm here." the venom dripping of her tongue would have had even seasoned raiders quaking in their boots. "Now, give Dixie to me."

A young Disciple audibly gulped, her finger shaking on the trigger. She squeezed and Mags reaction was like a lightning strike, she sidestepped quick enough and within milliseconds her rifle was snugly back in her grip. 

There was no need for the scope at such close quarters as Mags popped of round after round into the Disciples standing guard. The Operators behind her letting loose and before long all the Operators were left standing while the Disciples lay in a bloodied heap where they fell. 

Dixie was up and running and for this Mags needed the scope. With one squeeze of the trigger, the 7.62 bullet found Dixies knee. Her leg shattered instantly as the bullet passed through the soft tissue and cartilage and she fell hard on the gravel. 

She screamed in agony before convulsing in shock. Mags walked over to the flailing woman, flanked by her Operator's. Without breaking a sweat, she grabbed Dixie by the hair and pulled her in the direction of the Parlour. 

Lizzie needed a new pet after all. 

Mackenzie and Gage burst into the Grille and Nora whipped her sidearm up pointing it at them. "Oh it's you!" she said as she dropped the gun. 

Gage ran his hand through the thin mohawk in his head, "Boss, Mags is shootin' up the Market goin' after Dixie." 

Mackenzie was kneeling over Nora's leg, "I don't blame her Gage, look at this. This is gonna be a bitch to fix. How did she miss the femoral artery?"

Gage grumbled, "I ain't got no idea what you just said but can ya fix her?" 

Nora sighed, "Well I'm not dead and I can hear you so I'd say it's not life threatening so if you wouldn't mind can we please close the hole in my leg? That's two days in a row I've been skewered like a kebab and I'm already tired of this bullshit."

The wound was large, Dixie had sliced right though the muscle underneath thankfully missing the vital tendons and arteries. Nora was losing blood rapidly however so Mackenzie acted fast. She sterilised the wound with vodka and Nora yelped in pain. 

"Jesus Mackenzie a little warning would be nice!"

"Sorry, I have to do this quickly." Mackenzie stuck her with a stimpak and the healing fluid moved through her veins and she watched as the sinew began knitting itself back together. Once it had closed internally, Mackenzie held the gash together and grabbing her needle and thread quickly sewed the wound closed. 

"See, done." Mackenzie stood, "What did you say about the second time in as many days?" 

Nora rolled onto her back and casually unbuttoned the suit jacket and shirt underneath. The unsightly and jagged scar came into view, angry and red and sewn with a steady hand. 

Mackenzie looked over the wound, "You were impaled?" She asked. 

Nora nodded, "Jagged Shrapnel, right through. Lizzie patched me up though. She's a good one." She turned to Gage, "Gage, can you go to the Parlour and make sure Mags hasn't done anything stupid?" 

Gage laughed, "Mags doesn't do stupid boss, she's too calculated for that."

He made for the elevator and stopped dead as he looked over the pond below. "Boss, I think you might have been right with stupid."

Mags was standing outside Fizztop Mountain with William and a crowd of Operators. 

Nora stood and pulled on grey sweats and a black tank, she grabbed her white sniper and hobbled to the elevator to stand with Gage. 

"What the fuck is she doing?" 

Gage shrugged his shoulders, "She has beef with Nisha and for some reason you make her act dumb as brahmin shit."

Nora growled and hobbled to the mannequin that held her black combat plates. She threw on the chest plate and grabbed her shades whilst slipping on a pair of sneakers. 

"I'm going out there."

Gage nodded at the scene unfolding before him then snapped his attention to her as her words sank in. "Stay outta it boss. You can't get in the middle of this."

"Bullshit." She spat, "You and Dogmeat are coming too. Stay by the old kiosks and only come out if the shooting starts. We get Mags and William off the field and drag them here if shit gets real. Understood?"

Gage rolled his good eye, "Yeah boss."

Nora called over Dogmeat and slapped the elevator controls. On the descent she caught sight of Mags through her scope. She was watching the descending elevator, fury in her eyes. 

Nora whistled as they touched down, "Fuck, she's pissed."

Gage nodded, "Good luck boss, I have no idea how you're gonna pull this one off."

Nora steeled herself as she left Gage and Dogmeat behind and started toward Fizztop Mountain. 

The Overboss walked into the middle of the battlefield, neither facing Mags nor the mountain. "MAGS! NISHA! THIS ENDS NOW!" 

The field was silent, you could hear a pin drop as the rusted metal doors to the mountain opened and Nisha walked out into the sun. 

"Both of you get over here now! As for the rest of you, FUCK OFF!" 

The Operators looked nervously at Mags and she turned and nodded, they retreated about thirty yards as Mags started forward. The Disciples held their line around the mountain but Nisha stepped forward. All good so far. 

Mags reached her first, "You would deny me my revenge dear?" 

Nora hissed through gritted teeth, "We have a fucking plan. I'm so pissed at you right now."

Mags smirked, "Just wait until you hear the rest of it."

Nisha finally reached the pair and Nora bit back her response. 

"Where's Dixie?" Nisha snapped angrily at the pair. 

"I'm sure Mags can elaborate. Mags?" Nora said as she gestured to the blonde raider. 

"Nisha, Nisha, Nisha." Mags laughed, "First she holds a gun to my head, then she gores my lover. I felt that losing an ear wasn't nearly enough repayment. Not only that, she made a play on the Overboss. The Operators know where our allegiances lie, I'm not convinced that you do."

Nisha twitched, her hand over her knife.

Nora had to act fast, "Mags, Where's Dixie?" 

"The Parlour dear. Don't worry, she's still alive. For now." Mags looked Nisha up and down. "She'll remain there as insurance. One more attempt on either of our lives and Lizzie knows to torture her to her last breath."

"Release her." Nisha growled, her hand subtly wrapping around the hilt of the blade. 

Nora stepped between them, "Nisha, Mags has a point. You caused this aggression between the gangs and you are the main instigator. Dixie has put a halt on my claiming the parks, the damage done will take time to heal all the while you're feeling hard done by because you don't have a park. You halt my progress at every turn." She towered over Nisha, " Either back off or I won't stop Mags from blowing your head off. Call this my last olive branch."

Nisha stood still as a statue, Nora could have sworn she trembled a little but then again that could be anger as much as fear. 

Nisha threw down her knife in the dirt, "You win this round. But if you don't bring me the next park, I'll finish what Dixie started."

She turned and walked toward the mountain. Nora exhaled low and long. She met Mags eyes, the glower enough to make the blonde raiders eyes widen in fear. 

"Get the Operators out of here and get up to the Grille. Don't think you get off scot-free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora's slipping into raider life and Mags is showing just how far she'll go for Nora. She's really falling for her and Nora is so pissed at her!
> 
> Once again thanks for reading this exploration of morality through hot lesbians.
> 
> Love always.  
> TPS x


	5. Where Slavery is There Liberty Cannot Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora bolsters the Pack and Operators ranks whilst giving Mason a gift that damages her very morals.
> 
> Mags is heartbroken but a confession seals hers and Noras bond.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Nora roared furiously at the Operator leader who had taken a seat around the coffee table back in the Grille. "You either get yourself killed or worse you start a war in the park!" 

Mags looked down at her feet, "I understand it wasn't the most well thought out plan however I won't sit idly by whilst someone threatens you."

Gage and Dogmeat sat over by the bar, both listening but keeping well out the way off the rampaging boss. 

Nora narrowed her eyes at the raider, "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." She sighed, "You're lucky I like you Mags, otherwise this meeting would have gone differently. I still don't know how it's going to go if I'm honest." her words were strained and an uneasy feeling settled in Mags stomach, making her queasy. 

She motioned to Gage, "Gage how's this gonna play out? What damage control are we looking at?“

Gage made his way to the table and sat beside Mags as Nora continued to pace around the Grille. "This has to change the plan Boss. We really need to keep Mason onside and now we need to build up the Pack and the Operators since you're gonna have to give Nisha a park."

The Overboss ran her hands through her hair, "Your right, to get to a point where we're strong enough to take her down we need numbers and to placate the Disciples till that point we need to give them the Gulch." She stopped pacing and looked toward Mags, "Get your boys in the Commonwealth now, start recruiting. Goodneighbour is always a safe bet to grab some new blood."

"Very well Nora, consider it done." Mags said as she tilted her head. 

"And you can stay at the Parlour while you're at it."

Mags stood and moved to the Overboss, stilling the pacing woman before gently pressing their lips together. Nora didn't return the kiss. "Yes, Overboss." She moved to the elevator and descended below toward Nuka Town. 

Nora moved to the counter and grabbed her rifle, strapping it on her back. She moved to her pack and pulled out a syringe of Med-X and a stimpak. She plunged them into her flesh and pushed down the plungers. "We don't have time to rest, let's hope the chems keep me going." 

Gage looked at her sceptically, "Boss did you just break up with Mags?“

Nora thought for a minute, "No, I just need a bit of space, why?" 

"Because that whole thing just looked like a breakup. And if I were you, boss, I wouldn't go breaking up with Mags Black."

Nora rubbed at her face, "Fuck! I've made this so complicated!“ She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I don't wanna break up with her, I'll fix it after we deal with Mason."

Gage nodded, "Sure boss, and what's the plan with the Pack?" 

Her face darkened as she appraised Porters rugged and weatherbeaten features, "Gage, where do we keep the slaves?" 

They walked in silence to a warehouse beside the Cola Cars Arena. Gage wordlessly opened the large metal doors and Nora gasped at the sight before her. The warehouse was two tiers of large cages, each full of cowering people that had been torn from their homes and families. There must have been at least a hundred of them. 

"These are the ones we haven't processed and no gang has claimed yet. What are you gonna do boss?"

Nora sighed, "I dunno Gage, I wanted to see what kind of force we have sitting here waiting to be utilised." She lowered her voice, "I think we can boost the Pack and Operator ranks by using the slaves and traders. Recruit them into the gangs. They'll still be collared till they earn the trust of Mason and Mags but I think it could work."

Gage smiled, "Well boss that's genius. Give them the hope of freedom and they just might learn to like their gang."

Nora shuddered, "I can't believe I'm about to say this Gage, but let's bring Mason a gift. It's time I show him I mean business."

They walked the cages until a young blonde caught Nora's eye, she was pretty with deep blue eyes. "How old are you? What's your name?" Nora asked, her voice carrying a hint of a tremor. 

The girl whimpered, "Uh, it's Laura, I'm eighteen."

Nora nodded at Gage and he opened the cage, Nora reached her hand out to Laura and the girl took it. She pulled her forward and bound her hands. "Laura I'm going to give you an opportunity to earn a place here with a friend of mine. And I don't think you're going to like it."

Nora dragged Laura out of the warehouse and sat her on a patio chair outside the Nuka Town Market. "Do you know who I am?“ She asked the shaking teen and Laura shook her head. Nora sighed, "I'm the Overboss of Nuka World, these are my raiders. It's my job to keep them in line, to keep the caps flowing and give them all they could ever want."

Nora swallowed thickly, "I'm giving you as a gift to the leader of the Pack, his name is Mason. If you do well and accept him then one day you might have that collar removed. From this point on you are his to do with as he sees fit."

Laura's eyes widened and a single tear fell before she nodded, "Okay. I expected this time to come anyway, might as well be someone with standing. Someone who can give me freedom one day."

Nora gulped down the disgust she felt, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you." She steeled herself, "Ready to meet your new alpha?“

Laura looked toward the ground and said nothing as Nora grabbed her bindings, Gage caught up to them and together they walked to the Amphitheatre. 

The Pack parted for her as Nora walked through the crowded theatre. They lined the route to Mason, all of them howling and cheering, thanking her for Safari Adventure. 

Mason stood as they approached, "Well Boss, seems you got my guys respect. What brings you by pack territory?" 

Nora shoved Laura to her knees in front of her. "I've brought you a gift Mason. This is Laura and she's a fantastic specimen don't you agree? Pretty enough for an alpha of your standing."

Mason looked the girl up and down, "Yeah, I'd say so." The Alpha moved to Laura and crouched in front of her, he gently cupped her chin and pulled her face up to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna have fun with this one."

Nora cleared her throat, gaining Mason's attention. "Before you do I have a few things to discuss, if you wouldn't mind."

He smiled, baring his teeth, "For you Overboss, I have all the time in the world."

Mason grabbed Laura by the wrists and led them all to a room under the Amphitheatre and snarled at his pack, "Everyone get out."

The Pack members scrambled and cleared out the room till it was only the Alpha, Overboss, Gage and Laura in the room. 

Mason started unbuckling his belt, "So, are we gonna keep this brief Overboss or you here for a show? Who knows, I might let you join in and you might just like it more than that Operator bitch."

Nora cringed, "As tempting as the offer is Mason, Mags is one hot piece of ass and I'd really rather she wasn't pissed at me." She sighed, "Now the reason I'm here is Mags royally pissed off Nisha. As far as I'm aware, Dixie is strung up in the Parlour and Lizzie is enjoying having a new test subject. Because of that I had to bargain with Nisha. I plan on giving her Dry Rock Gulch."

Gage stepped in," We got a plan though, there's more than a hundred slaves just waitin' to be dished out. How about Pack gets half and Operators get half. You train 'em up on the promise that they do well then they get those damn collars off and they get to be fully fledged gang members."

Nora nodded, "And I'm gonna work out a deal with the Traders in the market. I'm thinking Mackenzie and Shelbie supply the Operators and you get the rest. Will give us a decent supply line to run off and when it comes down to it they'll fight for us. We need you to recruit new members from the commonwealth, we need more numbers."

Mason looked deep in thought, "We have the upper hand, why not just end Nisha now?" 

"You would think we had the upper hand but the Disciples are evenly matched in numbers and deadly. One wrong move and this place goes up in smoke." Nora said. 

Mason snorted, "Okay then the Pack accepts. Now if you don't mind, me and my gift here are gonna get acquainted."

Nora turned and walked toward the door with Gage behind her as Mason howled and Laura screamed. What had she done?

It took a few moments for her to adjust to the sunlight outside, and another moment before she realised she was crying. The tears on her face falling for the girl she had swapped for her sweet life with her Raider. 

Gage nudged her with his elbow and thrust her shades at her. "Cover your damn eyes. You can't show weakness here!“

Nora nodded and sniffled a little as she covered her face, "He's in there raping her and its all my fault."

Gage shuffled uncomfortably, "You did what you had to do boss. Give him a pretty little thing to fuck remember? Keep him sweet. Don't go soft on me now."

Nora nodded and straightened up, "You're right, C'mon let's get to the Parlour."

The walk to the Parlour was short but night was falling. As soon as they approached Nora placed a hand on Gage's chest. "I think I gotta do this one myself, I owe Mags that. I mean I wasn't particularly nice to her considering she was ready to burn the Disciples just for a little stabbing."

"You gotta do what you gotta do boss. Look you two just kinda work and it keeps the balance alright round here. Go get her." Gage winked. 

Nora grinned, she playfully shoved him in the shoulder, "Go feed my damn dog Gage, I'll be back when I'm back."

Gage smiled and walked off toward the Grille, Nora watched him for a second before she pushed down the handle to the Parlour and walked inside. 

She was met by the barrel of a rifle, "Well well. Hello again Overboss." William growled as he had he in his sights. 

Nora put her hands in the air, "Look, I'm just here to see Mags. I have a few things to apologise for."

"You think you can just walk back in here and it'll all be alright? Hmph, I ain't never seen Mags as upset as she was. And whose fault was that?" 

Nora sighed, "That would be mine William. I have things to discuss with her as Overboss as well if that helps but I at least deserve the chance to plead my case."

"William, I appreciate the sentiment but could you give us a moment." Mags had appeared from behind them, her eyes slightly bloodshot. 

Her brother put down the rifle as she placed her hand on his forearm and shook her head. He rolled his eyes and turned walking deeper into the Parlour. 

"He doesn't like you very much at the moment, my apologies Overboss." Mags was cold, colder than Nora had ever heard her. She was hurting and Nora felt the guilt eating away at her.

"Look Mags I uh, about earlier. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I told you to stay away. I didn't mean it that way, I was just angry."

Mags narrowed her eyes, "What's done is done Overboss." Mags snorted, "And to think I on some level respected you enough to place everything I have in the firing line. What do they say? Fool me once?" 

Nora balled her hands into fists, "I made a snap offhand comment in the moment, I never meant I didn't want you. I thought I wanted space to figure everything out and well guess what I don't want space from you Mags, not now not ever." 

Mags paused and Nora zeroed in on her. In one fell swoop her lips were on her raiders and Mags was backed into the main counter. 

All the hurt and heartache Mags felt fell away as she accepted Nora's kiss, the passion between them enough to anchor her in the moment. She fisted her hands in Nora's hair as they filled each other's senses, smell, sound, taste, touch, sight, each getting lost in the feel of the other. 

Nora traced her hands down Mags sides and grabbed her thighs, lifting her onto the countertop but never breaking the connection between them. She pulled back with a gasp to look into crystal clear blue eyes filled with the warmth that she knew Mags tried to keep a secret deep inside. 

"I- You, Fuck Mags!" Nora sighed before she crashed back into the Operator, the taste and smell of strawberries assaulted Nora's senses and she pawed at the raider before her. 

Mags moaned into the Overbosses mouth as her hips moved of their own accord, her arousal building with every deft flick of Nora's tongue. She was well aware they were in the middle of her Parlour and she was very aware of the eyes on her. _Let them watch._ she thought to herself as she gave into every primal desire Nora drew from her. She pulled her Overboss in close, hard enough to mash the metal plates of their armour together. 

Mags pulled away to nip at the Overbosses neck, "I want you now." She hissed into Nora's ear and the Overboss shuddered. 

Nora unclipped the black combat plate on her chest and let it fall to the floor, making her intentions clear to Mags and the other Operators that were pretending to not pay attention. 

The Operator looked her up and down hungrily, "Follow me." She whispered as she grasped Nora's hand and pulled her along behind her like a horny teenager. 

William shook his head at the sight of his sister rushing through the Parlour, grinning like a fool with the Overboss in tow.

Once they had reached the room Mags shared with her brother she slammed the door as Nora grasped her and pushed her back against the wood. 

"You look incredible Mags." Nora whispered and the Operator shuddered at her words. Nora captured her lips again with her own as her hand shot straight to the armour catches. It fell away with little resistance and she began to work on the suit below. 

Before long Nora had her Raider naked and desperate. Nora leaned her weight against her to keep her pinned to the door as she roughly slipped her hand down into blonde curls, "Tell me what you want." She sighed into Mags ear and the raider shuddered. 

"I want you Nora, all of you, whatever you're willing to give me."

Nora bit down on Mags neck as she sank a finger into her very wet core. 

The resulting moan was so loud that William and the rest of the Operators heard it from the main hall. "Galactic Zone then?" he called out and the Operators scurried out the Parlour shouting their agreement, giving the boss the privacy to enjoy the moment. 

Nora slammed in and out of her Raider, taking her rough against the door. She nipped and bit along her collarbone as she thrust deeper and harder. 

Mags couldn't contain the noise of her lust as Nora continually hit the sweet spot within her, she felt the rising climax and pushed it down, savouring the rough treatment as Nora slammed in and out of her. She moved her own hand to her clit to double the stimulation but Nora batted it away before dropping to her knees. 

She quickly buried her face into the sweet cleft and circled Mags clit with her tongue. It was too much for Mags and she exploded around her Overboss. Her thighs clamping around Nora's head, slick with sweat whilst her walls clamped down on her fingers. The subsequent rush was heavenly, her skin tingled and the hair stood on end. Her every sense burning with pleasure. 

When she came back down she looked down at the face of her lover and her eyes crinkled with emotion. She placed her hand underneath Nora's chin and drew her level with herself. She placed a small kiss on her lips before placing her palm squarely on her chest and thrusting her backward toward her bed. 

Nora grinned as she struggled out her tank top and shimmied off her grey cotton bottoms, underpants following the trousers. 

Mags smirked, "What did you want to say when I was on the counter?" She pressed Nora down onto the mattress and straddled her naked body.

Nora bit her lip, "Nothing."

Mags kissed her gently, "You and I both know that wasn't nothing." She whispered

Nora cupped her cheek, "That'll come when the time is right."

Mags molded her body to that of the Overbosses and Nora moaned at the feel of Mags skin on hers. "I'm yours." Nora sighed, "Till my last breath."

Mags ran her hands over Nora's body, enjoying the smooth skin under her palms. "I'm going to enjoy this, enjoy you. And never, ever, break my heart like that again."

Her hand brushed over the firm peaks of Nora's breasts and Nora shook in anticipation. Her delicate fingers sought out a nipple and she delicately tweaked, all the while kissing and biting Nora's neck. 

"Have your wounds healed enough?" Mags asked, concerned as his fingers found Nora's stitches and Nora smiled, "Yeah, I helped it along with another stim. I'm good to go." She breathed. 

Mags chuckled as she ran her hand down through Nora's patch of dark red curls at the apex of her thighs, finding her wetness. "Yes Overboss you're definitely good to go." She purred as her fingertips parted silken wet flesh. 

The Operator shuddered in synch with her Overboss as she found that hardened bundle of nerves. Nora grabbed Mags strong biceps as she arched into the touch, her hips undulating of their own accord. 

"Yes, Mags, Fuck!" Nora growled as Mags bit down hard on her neck, enough to draw blood and mark her as hers. Mags swirled her fingertips over Nora's clit at a steady pace, keeping her from the chasm of her orgasm. 

Nora growled again as Mags kept her on the precipice," Please, Mags." She whispered. 

"Tell me what you wanted to say Nora then perhaps I'll consider it."

Nora put a hand over her eyes, "Mags… Please."

Mags increased her speed pushing Nora higher and higher. Her voice was layered thick with lust and a hint of something Nora couldn't place as she whispered in her ear, sensual enough to push her over the edge, "I'm yours Nora, in all the ways you want and need, I'm yours."

Nora unravelled, every nerve ending white hot, her body flooded with the pure bliss of her release. She felt like she was floating on a sea of stars, her and Mags the only two people in existence for just a second. She loved her. 

She loved Mags. 

The revelation hit her with the force of a tidal wave and before she knew it the words were out, "I love you."

Her eyes locked with Mags as pure joy filled her soul. "I love you!" she reached her hands up to Mags face and pulled her in for a searing kiss, filled with her love and devotion. 

Mags grin stretched ear to ear when they parted, "And I, you." 

They lay there naked, bodies entwined as one. Nora drew patterns on Mags chest and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing. 

She looked up at Mags, entwining their hands. "Where do we go from here?" 

"That entirely depends on you. I have never been with anyone before let alone fallen for someone. This is a path we have to walk together. What do you suggest we do?" Mags leaned down and kissed Nora's forehead. 

"Move everything you want and need to the Grille, I want you to live with me. When this is done, we rule together, me and you till we're old and grey." Nora said. 

Mags chuckled, "So sure we will live that long?" 

Nora smiled, "Count on it babe."

The Operator tightened her arms around her Overboss, "I will." She whispered. 

Nora rolled onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows, "Okay so I have a plan to take down the Disciples."

"Straight to business I see, not the pillow talk I expected. Very well, what do you suggest?" Mags sat up and pulled a blanket up to her waist, 

Nora chuckled and grabbed half of the blanket, pulling herself skin to skin with Mags. "So, there's like a hundred slaves waiting to be claimed. Half to the Pack and half to the Operators. We put them in our ranks with the aim that if they perform they get to join up for real. Also we're gonna get Mackenzie and Shelbie to supply the Operators with meds and gear."

Mags raised an eyebrow, "I know I say this often but I am impressed, Overboss. It seems we may stand a chance after all."

Nora kissed her gently, "I have something I want to protect now, I will keep you safe and the only way I can do that is by winning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya look at that, I finished a chapter with some speed! That's a first!
> 
> Anyway, Noras morals are plummeting. SLAVERY! anyway that's not even the worst of the mad shit that's gonna go down!
> 
> But yay they love each other! I was writing this like it's too soon and then I remembered I'm a lesbian and no we do that on the regular. 
> 
> Next chapter is the gulch and the bottling plant!
> 
> As always love ya all!  
> TPS x


	6. Alpha and Omega, Overboss and Operator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gulch is claimed but a fatal accident puts everything on the line. 
> 
> Mentions of Porter Gage/Mackenzie Bridgeman

Morning came and Nora felt the gentle fall and rise of Mags chest underneath her cheek and for the first time since escaping the vault she felt loved. 

She looked up at the sleeping face of her lover and she looked truly peaceful. Nora could have stared at her forever but she had to get up. 

With a groan Nora rolled herself out of bed and began pulling on her underwear as Mags eyes fluttered open to the day ahead. "Good morning Overboss." She said in those sultry tones that never failed to rev Nora's engine. 

"Good morning beautiful." Nora smiled, "I'm gonna go get your half of the slaves. Wanna come with or you wanna bask in the afterglow of last night?" 

Mags stretched out, "I feel rubbed raw thanks to your unholy prowess. However I feel I should get over that and at least act the leader. Even if all I'm thinking of is you."

Nora giggled, "You are like a lovesick teenager."

Mags stood up and stretched out in all her naked glory, "If you hadn't noticed, I never got to be a lovesick teenager. Allow me this one indulgence."

Nora smirked, "Indulge away, I love it."

Mags winked and dressed in her finest black and gold suit. "You know I have a lovely paisley you would look good in in that top drawer? It wouldn't do for my lover to be walking around looking like the common rabble."

Nora laughed, "I was waiting to ask if you had a spare but it seems like you beat me to it." She said as she pulled on the aforementioned suit. 

They studied each other, both women hungrily eyeing the other. 

"You look radiant." Nora said. 

"As do you, my love."

On the way out, Nora had grabbed her black combat chest plate and Mags managed to grab it off her before she put it on. She scurried off with it and when she returned, the Operator insignia had been painted over where Nora's heart would be. Underneath Mags had painted her initials, _M.B._

"Now everyone will know your heart belongs to me." Mags whispered. 

The Operator leader and the Overboss both arrived at the warehouse at the same time as Mason and Gage. 

Mason laughed, "It's almost like we planned this. So how we doing it?"

"Get everyone to line up at the front of the cages and give them a number. Ones to the Operators and Twos to the pack." Nora said

"Seems fair." Mags stated and Mason nodded in agreement. 

Both gangs had a force waiting outside to take the slaves back to their new homes and Gage didn't waste any time getting the doors open. 

Nora stepped into the warehouse flanked by Mags and Mason either side. 

"Alright listen up, you have all been in here for far too long. You're wasting away and if we don't move you then you will die in here. So I offer an alternative to that. My name is Nora and I'm the Overboss of Nuka World, know that my promises are not empty."

A murmur spread amongst the slaves but it died again when Nora cleared her throat. 

"Today is your chance to contribute to something greater than you are. You will be given a number. All number one's will join the Operators under Mags Black." She gestured to the blonde raider who raised her eyebrow at the slaves staring at her wide eyed. "All number two's will join the Pack under Mason." Mason beat his chest and howled his approval. 

"You will be collared but you will not be slaves. The collar is insurance. You will not be catering to the Raiders whims, you will _be_ raiders. Once enough trust has been earned, your leader may see fit to remove your collar and give you a position with meaning. Now step forward."

Nora walked down the line giving everyone their number and when she was finished Gage opened the cages. They filed out and joined the gangs outside. 

Mags was the first to speak to the group. "To my newest Operators, hello. If you should need or want for anything please know we take care of our own. In the Parlour you will find your new attire, food and a bed to sleep on. My brother William will find you jobs to run. When you have earned it, I will give you your freedom if you so desire. Know that there is a place for you should you decide to stay." 

Her new Operators nodded and followed their compatriots toward the Parlour. 

Mason stepped forward, "Pack is Pack. You're bound to us now as brothers and sisters. We're family and you're my cubs. Maybe if you show me you're one of us then one day I'll take your collars off."

The Pack all howled and shepherded the new recruits to the Amphitheatre, leaving the four bosses standing outside the empty warehouse. 

"Gage, it's time to clue in the Traders. Take them their new colours and give them the same deal. Earn their freedom. Also get ready to gear up, we hit the last of the parks today." Nora said with a smile. 

Gage nodded, "Sure thing boss, I'll get Mackenzie on side and the rest will follow."

He headed off into the market and the Overboss turned to Mason. "How's your gift treating you?" 

Mason howled, "She's a good one boss. I kinda like her. Might even uncollar her."

Nora smiled, "That good huh?" 

"The best. Now boss I gotta go settle in my recruits. Might get Laura to help. Y'know she put face paint on this morning! What a woman."

Nora waved him off and sighed a breath of relief. Laura was safe and Mason liked her. 

"What was that about a gift?“ Mags asked, eyebrow raised. 

Nora sighed, "To solidify my alliance with Mason… I gave him what Gage suggested. I gave him a pretty little thing to fuck."

"Hmm it seems I was wrong about you, I thought you were too soft but clearly you aren't." Mags thought aloud. 

Nora smirked, "I'm sorry was that a compliment?" 

"It was meant to be but it's also a fact. Because what it took to get where you are now, the burned bridges, the salted earth, there is no going back. Like it or not, you're one of us. A cutthroat. A killer. A... Raider. But, as luck would have it, it would seem that this was the life you were meant for."

Nora paused for a moment of reflection. "Y'know when I first got here I was a different person to who I am now. It disturbed me in a very profound way, I abhorred slavery and I wanted to do good. Then I met you and Gage and Mason. None of you are bad people, you do what you need to do to survive. All of you have accepted me readily, even though when I stumbled through the gauntlet I was ready to die. I did what I had to do. I'm neither proud of it nor disgusted by it. It's simply a fact of life. Kill or be killed."

Mags leaned up and kissed her, softly yet firmly. "You never cease to surprise me Nora."

Nora leaned her forehead on her Operators and closed her eyes as Mags gently stroked the soft skin on her neck. "Come with me to clear out the last of the parks?"

Mags smiled, "It's been too long since I've been out in the field. It would be my pleasure to accompany you."

They made their way toward the Grille hand in hand to rendezvous with Gage. The smalltalk flowed between them as they spoke about their hopes for the future. 

"All I want from life is caps and perhaps an heir. It isn't something I have thought about all that much given my leanings but one day, with the right woman." Mags blushed. 

Nora grinned, "Think I'm the right woman?“

Mags gulped audibly and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Quite possibly."

Before long they had reached the elevator to the Grille and they both ascended. Dogmeat bounded over to Mags and bowled her over, licking her face in a show of affection. 

Nora laughed at her distress, "Aww he likes you!" 

Mags hauled Dogmeat off her and righted herself, brushing down the hairs off her suit as he circled her ankles. She reached down and patted his head, scratching behind his ears. "Well I like you too Dogmeat." She whispered and Nora beamed at the sight. 

"Gage, you ready?" Nora called toward the back of the Grille. 

Gage tumbled out of the back area he called his own and a half dressed Mackenzie also appeared. 

Nora and Mags both looked at the ceiling. "Uh, I take it negotiations went well?" Nora asked and Mackenzie hurriedly crossed to the elevator in silence whilst fixing her new Operator suit. She wordlessly descended leaving a sheepish Gage standing there watching her go. 

"Well Boss the traders are onside." Gage laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nora rolled her eyes, "Gear up loverboy. The four of us head out to Dry Rock Gulch as soon as you're ready."

Gage tilted his head to the side, "Four of us?" 

Mags smirked, "I'm coming along for the ride. Who knows, it might keep me out of trouble." She patted her black sniper rifle. 

"Well if the rumours are true about you and that rifle I guess we can knock out all the parks in one go." Gage grinned wolfishly. 

Dogmeat barked his approval and the four set out for Dry Rock Gulch. 

The walk wasn't overly long, they passed by the Galactic Zone on the way and the Operator guardsmen ran out with a pack of supplies for Mags. Of course Nora carried enough for both of them but extra supplies never hurt. There were few disruptions on the way and whatever did decide to make a nuisance of itself quickly found out that Mags aim was true, before any of the others noticed, she would have her eye trained down her scope and a bullet unleashed into its unsuspecting soft tissue. 

Mags carried herself like a soldier, her rifle never holstered anywhere but her own grip. She exuded danger and Nora couldn't decide whether that sparked fear or lust in her core. 

They reached the Gulch and Mags sighed, "Bloodworms, watch your step and unsheathe your knives. You won't know they're on you till it's too late."

Nora and Gage nodded, pulling out their knives and sidearms as Mags secured her combat knife to the front of her rifle with a modified bayonet clip. 

They pulled in single file Gage taking the lead with Dogmeat when it happened, a huge bloodworm burst from the earth at Gages feet. Mags reaction was instant as the bullet blew it away. 

"Faster reactions Porter or it'll get you next time." Mags said with that cocky smirk. 

They stumbled upon an old protectron playing its role of Sheriff and it gave out its quest. Gather the three code pieces from the other protectrons in the park and grab the key out the safe to the mine. Simple enough, if their path wasn't coated with bloodworm. 

They popped out the ground at every turn and the group hacked and slashed their way through. Nora was a smooth talker and managed to get the code pieces without doing the trivial tasks the protectrons attempted to set. 

They found the safe in the barn behind an ants nest, Nora was about to go in guns blazing before Mags pulled her back, instead pulling a molotov cocktail out her pack and lobbing it into the nest. 

"Don't go into bad situations when you can erase the threat from range Overboss." Mags said and Nora simply nodded, watching the insects writhe and twist in the fire. 

"Right Mags, where in the hell did you learn to fight and why didn't you ever challenge Colter? You'd 'a' made a fine Overboss." Gage said in awe of the sight before him. 

Mags chuckled long and low, "I never wanted to, it's that simple. See I could have pulled the strings before, Colter propositioned me more than once to warm his bed and rule from the top and each time I turned him down. I have no desire to rule anyone other than my own raiders, that being said I also had no desire to be claimed by that oaf."

"And Nora's different?" Gage asked. 

"The difference is Nora is a rather attractive woman, she's also not a brute, she's fair and rational. I find that endearing."

Nora turned to the pair, her ears tinged scarlet "Can we please stop talking about me?" 

"Why?" Mags grinned, "You're my favourite subject."

"Yeah well, when I'm not here. Besides the fires died down, we can push on." Nora said gesturing with her 10mm pistol in the barns direction. 

They wordlessly pushed on through the barn to the safe that Nora had the combination for, she grabbed the key and and they ran toward Mad Mulligan's Mine. 

The entrance was cold and crumbling rock that pressed down on them from all angles. The scuttling and burrowing of the bloodworms could be heard resonating through the sandstone rock around them. 

'Tread carefully, there is a queen ahead." Mags said as she started off down the tunnels. 

They wound past an inlet with a small shack and a rotting brahmin corpse. Mags placed her palm on Gages chest and nodded at him to stay still, Nora was behind them with Dogmeat. She took aim at the festering corpse and pulled the trigger. 

The corpse exploded with gore and viscera flying as two bloodworms burst out. Mags was already off at a sprint, slashing with the bayonet like a seasoned soldier. Dogmeat had bounded after her and pinned one down whilst she slayed the other. 

She walked to the dogs side and casually buried the knife into the bloodworm. "Good boy Dogmeat." She whispered and Dogmeat licked at her outstretched fingers in his own show of affection. 

They stepped out a little further down the caverns into the main waiting room for the roller-coaster. Again Mags held them back, "Wait."

She grabbed a frag grenade from her pack and tossed it to the center of the room, into the large crater in the middle. It exploded with force and a giant bloodworm burst from the room. 

"Open fire!" Mags screamed as she unloaded round after round into the bloodworm queen. Nora and Gage unloaded their rifles into the queen. It's shrieks were deafening and the sounds of smaller bloodworms bursting from the brahmin corpses didn't go unnoticed. Dogmeat took care of the smaller ones as the trio pumped round after round into the Queen and before they knew it, it was over. 

Mags surveyed the scene before her making sure they had exterminated the lot before clicking her fingers toward Dogmeat and together they walked from the roller-coaster, leaving Nora and Gage to watch on in awe. 

"She wasn't lying when she told me she could skin me alive." Nora quipped and Gage sniggered. 

They hurried to catch up with the Operator and her new best friend. 

Nora stood before the flagpole while Gage tossed her the Disciples flag. He fired off a red flare, signalling the first and only park claimed for the Disciples. 

Mags stood with a cigarette casually petting Dogmeat next to her. "We have time for another park, are you ready to leave? The last thing I need is to be here when Disciples start showing up. I can't promise to keep my trigger finger from itching."

Nora jumped off the roof and landed next to her. "Yep, I'd say I'm ready to go, what about you Gage?" 

Gage looked off into the distance over the wall, his brow furrowed. "There's an Operator runner coming."

Lizzie stood over the unconscious body of the Disciple Dixie, she had been testing out her persuasion gas and had accidentally overdosed the Texan. 

"Shit. William!" she called out as Dixie spasmed on the ground. 

William crashed into the room, "Fuck! Get her up, I need a fixer! And Mackenzie, get Mackenzie!" 

An Operator guard ran from the room to grab their new doctor from her bunk. 

"We can't handle the fallout from this… Someone get Mags and the Overboss! Now!" Lizzie shouted at Clint, her assistant and he nodded his agreement before tearing from the room. 

William cradled the still body of Dixie. Lizzie crouched beside him. "She's not gonna make it, fuck Liz what did you put in it?" 

Lizzie shook, "I beefed it up with psycho, buffout and Med-X. I- I must have got the dosage wrong!" 

Mackenzie ran up to them, having heard what Lizzie had dosed her with and slammed a syringe of fixer directly into Dixie's heart. 

No response. 

"Lay her flat William please, I'm going to try CPR."

Mackenzie tilted the Raiders head and breathed into her lungs before placing her hands over her heart and rhythmically pumping the blood around Dixies system. 

She kept at it for five minutes but it was in vain. 

Dixie was dead. 

William stood when Mackenzie called it and threw an empty bottle at the wall, smashing it. 

"You're gonna be in a world of shit when Mags gets back." He said as he left Lizzie to keep vigil over Dixies rapidly cooling corpse. 

"SHE DID WHAT!" Mags screamed at Clint as he told her about Dixies overdose. 

"This is bad." Nora stated. 

Gage agreed, "We need to go back right now, Nisha will storm the Parlour and wipe out the Operators."

"If she finds out." Nora countered. 

Mags laughed maniacally, "All the gangs have spies amongst the others. If we know, Nisha knows." She turned to her Operator, "Clint, head to the Galactic Zone and assemble a force. If a blue flare goes up over Nuka Town then sweep in through the back via Fizztop, hit them on both sides."

Nora shouldered her rifle, "Only if it comes to that. I've talked her down once."

Gage shook his head, "It won't work this time boss."

"Well I've picked my side." Nora sighed, "I'll head for the Pack, get them ready." 

"Let's go." Mags said as she broke into a sprint to the Parlour. Nora and Gage followed hot on her heels. 

They rushed into Nuka Town and stopped in front of the Parlour. Nora grasped her Operator in a desperate embrace, "This could be it Mags… Take Gage and Dogmeat and for the love of God just stay safe. Kit out your new Operators and I'll gather the Pack."

Mags fisted her hands in Nora's hair and slammed herself against the Overboss, capturing her lips to savour what could be their last embrace. "Till we're old and grey Nora." Mags whispered, "I love you."

Nora pushed her back and sped off in the direction of the Amphitheater all the while Mags watched her go. 

Nora sprinted to Mason's throne. Pushing her way through the throng that had gathered inside the gates. With their numbers increased there was hardly any room to move. 

She looked up at the fearsome raider Alpha and noted a second throne beside him. In it was Laura, uncollared and wearing the pack colours, a 7.62 rifle slung over her back. 

"Dixies dead." Nora sighed. 

Mason got to his feet and howled. His Pack howled along with him. 

He grinned a mischievous grin, "And is that such a bad thing?" he asked as he looked at Laura with a hint of something warm in his eyes. 

"She was trussed up in the Parlour and Lizzie was testing shit on her, she's OD'd. When Nisha finds out she's gonna go on the rampage and if you hadn't noticed we need the Operators." Nora put her hands on her hips and grimaced. "I need your help Mason. We need your help."

Mason walked down the steps and grasped Nora's biceps, "You're scared for your mate aren't you?" Nora nodded and Mason smiled, "Well you brought me mine, I'll protect yours."

Nora looked over his shoulder at Laura who stood with her rifle in her hands. Nora grasped Mason in a tight embrace before stepping back and howling at the sky. The rest of the Pack howled with her and readied themselves for war. 

Nora was coating her face in the Pack face paint when Laura sidled up to her. 

"Operators suit and Pack face paint, you look ridiculous." Laura smiled a warm smile. 

Nora jostled her with her hip, "Look who's talking miss Queen of the pack." her face fell dark, "Look I'm sorry, I did what I did if it's any consolation."

Laura laughed long and low, "No you aren't, you did what you had to do to protect those you love. Mason told me about you and Mags, In fact he told me everything after he took my collar off. I'm just thankful you gave me to a decent man."

"Well I'm glad you're okay at least. What's it like in the Pack then?" Nora asked with a small smile. 

"It's better than a cage, I get to eat and the others respect me as Alphas mate. Not gonna lie that was a harsh introduction to raider life but he hasn't forced me to do anything I haven't wanted to since." Laura said with a weak smile. "I'll give him cubs and they'll be strong like him."

Nora cupped her face with her palm, studying the strong woman before her. "The Pack is lucky to have someone as strong as you."

Laura nodded, "Be careful in the battle Overboss."

Nora grimaced thinking about the upcoming conflict, "You too Omega."

Laura laughed, "Omega? I like that. The Alpha and the Omega right? The beginning and the end."

Mags stormed into the Parlour absolutely furious, she ignored the rest of the Operators around her and marched straight to Lizzie's lab. 

She walked into the room and shot Lizzie a look that could kill. "You, get out. I don't care where you go or what you do but Nisha is coming for you." 

The leader turned to her brother as Lizzie walked out of the room heading for the Galactic Zone. "How are the new recruits? Have they been given arms and armour?" 

William stood, letting go of Dixies body and nodded, "They're just farmers Mags. They ain't gonna stand a chance."

Mags folded her arms across her chest, "Well they'll just have to do won't they? How long before Nisha comes for us? We have no other choice." 

She walked to the main room of the Parlour and stood on the stage, making for the microphone in the middle. 

"Hello Operators. By now I'm sure you're aware that a tragic accident occurred involving a Disciple lieutenant and one of our own. The Disciple known as Dixie died under the care of our dear Lizzie Wyath. As such, Nisha will be coming for us with all the wrath she can muster." She chuckled, "But we have an ace up our sleeve."

Mags cleared her throat as the Operators all looked on enraptured. 

"The Overboss is on our side, and so is Mason of the Pack. Combined, our forces should be enough to repel the Disciples. We are Operators, we do not succumb, we overcome." Mags lowered her voice and smirked at her soldiers, "Now, let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more but this was getting loooooong! So we've got the slaves and the gulch but damn it Lizzie! You screwed it all up!
> 
> Laura is bad ass though, the pack Omega, funny how that works out ;) had to give Mason someone just as strong as him and let me tell you she's one of the strongest females in Nuka World. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be all out war!
> 
> Any asks or prompts I am on tumblr as thephantomshipper <3
> 
> As always love ya guys and ill see you soon!  
> TPS x


	7. Dancing with Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mags and Nisha meet on the battlefield.
> 
> Mason proves his loyalty. 
> 
> Nora shows just how far she'll go for Mags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming fightscene written to Billy Idols 'Dancing with Myself'
> 
> End fight scene written to Meat Loafs 'I'd Lie For You (And That's The Truth)

They met again on the battlefield. Mags stood to Nora's right and Mason on her left. The area between them no man's land as they faced Nisha and the Disciples on the other side of the pond outside the Fizztop Grille. 

Nora started forward, her hands out to her sides. "It was an accident Nisha, it doesn't have to end like this."

Nisha didn't make any motion to move toward them, she simply raised Dixies machete and launched it into the dirt. 

The sound of a rifle filled the air and Nora fell to the ground. 

For Mags it happened in slow motion. The bullet penetrated Nora's thigh and blew out the back knocking her off her feet. Her vision clouded red, her eyes trained on the outline of Nisha. She raised her fist and the Operators opened fire, tearing apart the advancing disciples. 

"Draw your blades." She shouted over the rabble and her Operators ceased fire. 

Taking his cue, Mason bounded forward on his knuckles. The gorilla of a man unleashing the beast within, Laura by his side with her blade drawn. 

Mags had her own blade in her fist and she charged toward where Nora lay in the dirt. 

She reached her Overboss as the Disciples clashed with the Pack around her. 

Nora whimpered as Mags grabbed the back of her combat armour and dragged her backward out of the fray. She propped her up against a trashcan and tied off her leg with a tourniquet. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be back." She whispered. She pulled Nora to her and pressed a knife in her hand and a tender kiss to her forehead, "Just stay alive."

She ran back into the melee, thankful that the Disciples wore the most drab armour, it made them easy to spot and kill. 

It was so easy for Mags, this was her world and in her head a concerto played as she danced around her enemies with the grace of a ballet dancer. This was her solo and she was death. Her blade gleamed in her hand, her instrument of destruction and she moved it with speed and grace. 

The first disciple to get too close had it shoved in their spine, they shuddered and shook till they collapsed at her feet but Mags didn't stop and reflect, the blade wanted to dance and dance it did. It coated her hand in the blood of her enemies and she drew it over her face, painting her eyes to her hairline red. 

An exposed neck found its skin and tendons sliced away as Mags came from behind. Her blood covered palm pressed over the Disciples mask, holding her in place as she drew the knife from ear to ear. 

The tip of a blade soared toward her eye and she ducked, barrelling into the would be assassin and knocking them to the ground. She straddled the disciple and using both hands brought her blade down with such fury it punched through their sternum like it was hot butter. She got to her feet and resumed the dance. 

Mags moved through flesh and bone till she carved a path to her target. She stood before Nisha as the chaos around them stilled. One by one the crowd forgot their own fight till a circle formed around the leaders. This song was reaching its crescendo. 

Mags squared her shoulders and twirled the knife in her hand. Nisha twitched, high on her own bloodlust. 

They paced the edge of the makeshift ring. Disciples, Operators, Pack, all watching on in silence as the legendary Raiders prepared to fight to the death. 

Mags blinked and the world slowed as Nisha lunged. It was an easy dodge for Mags, speed and cunning were always her strengths. She slashed out along Nisha's back as she twirled around her, slicing her open from shoulder to hip. Nisha grunted at the pain and faced her again. 

Another lunge that Mags again dodged effortlessly, she kicked out striking Nisha in the soft of her stomach and she fell to her knees winded. 

Mags pounced and this time Nisha was quicker. The blade penetrated between Mags ribs, the pain excruciating. She gasped and images of Nora flooded her mind, her gentle smile, her smouldering glare, her musical laugh, reminding her what she had to fight for. And then she remembered Nora propped against that trashcan wounded and who had put her there. 

Mags threw her head back and roared a beasts roar before she headbutted the smirking Nisha, knocking her helmet clean off and sending her sprawling backward into the blood soaked earth. 

"Yeah! Let the animal out Mags!“ Mason roared, not that Mags heard it over the pounding of her own heart in her ears. That deafening heartbeat that surged and reminded her she was still alive. That heart that belonged to Nora. 

Nisha looked up, the fear evident in her eyes as Mags towered over her. Death flashed in Mags hand as she plunged her blade into Nisha's gut. She twisted, pulled and sliced as the knife shredded the soft tissue underneath. 

Mags lowered herself enough to whisper words for Nisha and Nisha alone. 

"I win."

She pulled the knife from Nisha's stomach and the Raider screamed in agony, writhing on the ground. 

The Disciples rushed in and grabbed Nisha dragging her back to Fizztop Mountain. Mags didn't stop them, if they could repair the damage then so be it. She would best her again if she needed to, she had someone to fight for. 

She watched them go till only the Operators and Pack were left on the field before she fell to her knees, the world around her fading to black. 

Mason scooped Mags into his strong arms, "Laura, Gage, get Nora. Mags is bleeding out! I'll meet you at the Market!" 

He ran off with her cradled in his arms. Mags faded in and out of consciousness, "Mason, Nora." She whispered and Mason looked down at her, "We've got you both cub, just hang in there." She faded into the darkness again, exhausted. 

Mason lay her on the rusted bed that qualified as an operating table and Mackenzie looked at the knife still lodged in her ribcage. 

"Did she win?" the doctor asked as she cut the clothes away from Mags slim body. 

"Yeah, she fucked up Nisha pretty bad but not before Nisha could get a damn good shot in. What do you reckon? Can you fix her?" The worry was evident in his face and Mackenzie looked at him in a new light, it seemed there was a gentle side to all these Raiders after all. Not that they would ever admit it. 

Mackenzie nodded, "Yeah it's deep but it's not too bad. She's losing blood but it should be a straight forward stimpak job. Hand me a bag of O negative blood, three stimpaks and a Med-X please."

Mason passed Mackenzie everything she needed and she started to work.

Mackenzie injected Mags with the Med-X and a stimpak around the knife first, waiting ten seconds before pulling the knife free from the flesh. Next came the transfusion, she carefully pushed the needle into the vein within the crook of Mags elbow and hung up the bag. She injected a stimpak into Mags hip and the other into her shoulder and watched as the hole between her ribs began to close. 

"Thankfully stims work well on lung tissue. She'll be fine, she just needs to rest. Must have been a hell of a fight, they're both ruthless."

Mason laughed, "Yeah but Mags has a reason to fight now. I've never seen her move like that before, she was outstanding. Nora would have been proud."

As if on cue, Laura and Gage burst into the Market with Nora slung between their shoulders. She was awake but barely. 

"Mags!" she called out as she attempted to launch herself in the direction of her Operator lying on the bed. 

Mason caught her before she could fall, "Easy cub, she's fine, I carried her here and she'll heal. We need to get you fixed first."

"Cub?“ Nora asked and Mason smiled a smile she would expect from her father. 

"You and Mags have proven your worth, you might wear Operator armour but you're Pack cub, that means you got me looking out for you for life. Now let Mackenzie fix you."

He picked Nora up and set her down gently on the bed next to Mags.

Nora looked at her lover lying there peacefully, "You won babe." She whispered as she reached out her hand but Mags was just too far out of reach. 

Mackenzie cut away her trouser leg to look at the damage. "Sweet Jesus how are you alive and talking!" the bullet was a through and through but it had grazed the artery, the tourniquet had slowed it dramatically but Nora was also bleeding out 

She turned to Mason, "Hand me the same as before but I need a needle and thread this time. She's worse than Mags was."

She got to work, calmly injecting her with Med-X before sewing up the nick in the artery. She punched the three stimpaks around the wound site and watched it close. She hooked up Nora's transfusion and hoped it was enough blood. 

Nora had slipped into unconsciousness and Mackenzie pushed her bed closer to Mags. "At least this way they're close. Thanks for your help Mason, I've done all I can here so I'm gonna head to the battlefield and see if anyone else can be saved."

Gage followed after Mackenzie as she left with her doctors bag, leaving Mason and Laura to watch over the Overboss and her Operator. 

Mason took Laura's hand as they waited for Mags and Nora to wake. "You handled today like a pro." He said before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the soft skin. 

Laura sighed, "They're gonna be okay yeah? I kinda like Nora."

"Yeah my Queen, she's the toughest son of a bitch in the park. That's why she's Overboss. Even I wouldn't bet I could take her down and the only person who probably could is her mate."

Laura and Mason watched over Mags unconscious figure, the Operator stirred slightly, just enough to reach out her arm to grasp Nora's hand in her own. 

Mags was the first to wake, opening her eyes to the dark of night. "Nora!" she gasped as she rocketed upright. 

"She's fine." Mason's voice floated over her. "We got you both here in time."

Mags searched out Mason in the darkness and found both him and Laura still keeping watch at the bottom of the bed. "I remember you carrying me, thank you Mason." She swallowed thickly, "Is there any word on Nisha?" 

"None so far but Operator and Pack scouts are set up in front of the mountain, when they know something we will." he stood up and grabbed a small basin of water and brought it to Mags bed. "Here, get cleaned up, you have Disciple blood on your face. It's a good look for you but it's probably gone crusty."

Mags chuckled, "One of my finer displays don't you agree. I showed the cubs why Alphas are Alpha." 

Mason flashed a dangerous grin, "Yeah you did. I gotta go back to the Pack now you're awake but look I ain't one to be sentimental. You proved you're a friend of the Pack so you're one of us now cub. Bring Nora by sometime, we'll have dinner."

He moved to the bedside and surprisingly kissed Mags forehead before ruffling her hair, "You're not so bad y'know."

Mags smiled sincerely, "And neither are you. We'll come by when Nora's back on her feet. And I extend the same invitation, both you and Laura are welcome in my Parlour." 

Mason nodded and left with Laura in tow, the sentimentality over with. It was strange, they hadn't just found an ally but they had found a friend. 

Mags lay down at Nora's side and cupped her face, resigning herself to watching over her love till she awoke. 

Nora came around with a grumble, the smell of strawberries instantly calming her and signaling Mags was nearby. She groggily opened her eyes to the darkness of the night. "Mags?" she whispered, searching out her lover. 

"I'm here Nora, we won." 

Nora sighed, "I should never have tried to reason with Nisha, that was stupid."

Mags chuckled, "Only a fool would have barged in. You made sure the Disciples were the main instigators and solidified the alliance between the Pack and the Operators. There's been a few runners with news, it seems the two gangs are celebrating together."

"And Nisha?" Nora asked. 

"I almost tore out her insides, and if she lives I'll do it again." Mags said, the venom practically dripping from her tongue.

Nora sat up and rubbed at her leg where the bullet pierced her, finding only smooth skin. "Damn Mackenzie's good, how many did we lose?"

Mags face fell, "So many died there aren't accurate figures. There is loss in victory, still we can take solace in the fact the Disciples will think twice from here on out." 

The Overboss reached out and cupped Mags face. The raider looked exhausted. "What happened after you dragged me outta there?"

"I joined the fight. I carved a path to Nisha, she struck a lucky blow but it wasn't enough to kill me so I made her regret ever being born. I slipped in and out of consciousness whilst Mason carried me here in his arms. It seems he has taken a liking to us Overboss."

Nora swung her legs over the side of the bed and gently rolled onto her feet, pleased her leg could take her weight. "He's not what I expected. Before the battle he told me he would protect you, probably knew I'd end up out of action." Nora chuckled. "He's wiser than he looks." 

Mags stood and walked to her lover, folding herself into her arms. "Try not to get shot next time dear."

The Overboss chuckled, "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

The Bradburton Amphitheatre was bouncing with the revelry. Both gangs had come together and the party was in full swing. Nora and Mags passed through the crowd, groups of raiders were all laughing and huffing jet, moonshine was being passed out by the packs slaves and spirits were high. 

They sought out Mason who was sat in his throne, Laura sat in his lap as he whispered into her ear and nuzzled her neck. The display warmed Nora's heart and although she would never admit it, Mags felt some happiness for them too. 

Mason grinned his wolfish grin when he saw them approach. "Nora! Mags! Look at this, the cubs return!" He stood and howled and Nora joined in, Mags rolled her eyes. 

"Drinks!" He shouted and a pack member appeared with a few bottles of moonshine. Nora grabbed it and gulped the searing liquid down where Mags was more cautious. 

Mags circled the neck of the bottle with her fingertips, "I wouldn't take the celebrations too far, Nisha and her Disciples are still after us."

Mason clapped her on the back, "C'mon Mags, cut loose!" he gestured over his shoulder to her brother and their co-conspirator who were amorously attached behind them. "Even William's letting it all go tonight."

Nora doubled in a fit of laughter as Mags jaw hung open in shock. 

"Excuse me." Mags whispered as she strode to William's side, Mason, Nora and Laura all quickly turned away before a booming _thwack_ split the air. 

Laura chanced a glance behind them and laughed as Mags had very clearly smacked her twin brother around the head. Lizzie was sheepishly staring at her feet. 

"Babe, C'mon just leave them to their fun!" Nora called out as Mags rolled her eyes. 

She sauntered back over to the trio and took a long swig of her moonshine, the firelight reflected in her wild eyes and Nora swore she had never looked so dangerous or beautiful. 

"If this jeopardises the Operators in anyway I'll slit both their throats in the square as a message." Mags hissed. 

Mason recoiled, "Jesus Mags they're just fucking not selling your secrets to Nisha. Speaking of selling secrets, I've stopped spying on the Operators, what's the point right? We're all friends here now Overboss has got us singing off the same hymn sheet."

Nora nodded, slurring her speech slightly as she moved onto her second bottle, "Yup, all friends. Isn't that right Mags?" 

“Don't think for a second I'm carrying you home." Mags said to Nora with her eyebrow raised before turning to Mason. "I agree, there is no point playing games with each other now our gangs have all but unified. I'll pull anyone out that I tasked with gathering intelligence."

Laura pulled on his arm and whispered in his ear to which he grinned, matching her coy smile. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure and I'm glad you're on your feet. Now, my mate has ideas for the rest of the night so here's where I leave you to enjoy the rest of yours."

Nora and Mags waved them off as Mason slung Laura over his shoulder and howled into the night. 

Mags turned to Nora who was bringing an inhaler of jet to her lips, "Don't even think about it Nora!" She knocked it from the drunk Overbosses hand and stamped on it, shattering the glass into a million tiny pieces. 

She stormed off and Nora scrambled after her. 

Mags was halfway to the Grille when Nora caught up to her outside the Parlour," Mags! MAGS! Jeez will you calm down?"

Mags stopped dead in the middle of the road waiting for Nora to catch up to her. When she did, the fierce raider slammed the palm of her hand into her chest plate and pushed her roughly against the wall. 

"You are an idiot Nora. Neither of us know whether or not Nisha is dead or alive and you want to chase the high? You can only either let your nature consume you, fall to booze and chems like the rabble around this place, or you can embrace who you are. If it's the former then don't expect me to stick around."

Nora put her hands up, a comical look on her face, "Okay so no chems, hard limit I got it. What's gotten into you anyway?" 

Mags relaxed her grip slightly and sighed, "I'm worried for you. Everyday brings risk and right now we are at the very top of a psychopaths list, be vigilant."

Nora placed her hands on Mags shoulders and the raider crumpled into her touch, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You worry about me dying, don't you?" 

Mags nodded and choked back a sob, she pushed away from Nora and sped off in the direction of the Grille. She refused to show weakness anywhere near her Parlour. 

Mags moved through the gate to the area outside the Fizztop Grille when a lead pipe crashed into her face. She fell to the ground dazed and there, standing over her, was a Disciple. 

She kicked out at her stomach, unaware she wasn't alone. 

Nora sobered in an instant and drew her knife as she sprinted toward the Disciple. The second he was in range she launched herself at him, her scream puncturing the air.

She was big, muscled and loomed over her but Nora was scrappy. She plunged the knife in his chest with the pace of a junkie on their third shot of psycho.

The disciple didn't stand a chance. 

She stabbed her ferociously, every time the knife entered with a satisfying thud and Nora howled to the moon as her hot blood poured over her. She fell with a crash. 

Mags watched over the savage display as she gathered herself, she had a cut over her forehead that poured blood over her fair features but that was the least of her concerns. 

Nora had gone feral. 

The disciple was still struggling and Nora clamped her teeth down over her exposed throat as she stuck the knife in and out of her abdomen. She snarled as she squeezed her jaw shut before pulling back, tearing out her oesophagus as she went.

Mags ran to her side and pulled her off the now limp raider. She struggled against her and Mags struggled to keep her grip. "Nora she's dead!" 

The Overboss whipped herself around and crushed herself into Mags, the Disciples blood coated her from head to toe but Nora wasn't thinking. Her primal instincts had kicked in and her adrenaline had surged. Her only thought was Mags as she moulded their bodies together. 

Mags pushed her gently away, the taste of copper strong on her tongue. She looked into Nora's blown pupils and saw the extent of what she would do for her in the black depths. She ran her hands up and down Nora's arms to ground her. "I'm okay."

Nora exhaled, her whole posture relaxing. "She could have killed you."

"But she didn't, and I have you to thank."

Mags was still uneasy on her feet, the blow to her head had dazed her and she sagged forward. Nora scooped her up in her arms and carried her the rest of the way to the home they shared. 

Mags was right, Nisha was alive and she was coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That happened.
> 
> I sat on this for a while not sure where to go with it but I read it back and I actually like it. I'm shocked, when I'm a bit shakey with a chapter I usually hate it but I'm getting Nora out a comfortable place and from here on out she's gonna test me.
> 
> She's absolutely devoted to Mags though, that is not going to change. 
> 
> Someone familiar is gonna be running the gauntlet shortly and from here on out, there's no going back for Nora. 
> 
> As always love you all, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!  
> TPS x


	8. Choices with Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face runs the Gauntlet. Nora makes a choice whilst Mags offers the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the help of Regina Spektors 'One Little Soldier' on repeat.

Mags woke with a killer headache, she groaned and brought her fingers to the smooth skin where the wound had been and smiled weakly. It all came back to her, the Disciple with the lead pipe, the fight and Nora treating Mags with her fourth stimpak of the day. 

She stretched her arm across the bed to search out Nora, keeping her eyes firmly closed against the daylights harsh intrusion and was surprised to find it empty. 

She pulled the blankets over her head and whimpered. The shuffling of feet told her Nora was nearby and she relaxed briefly before the bed sagged under the weight of a warm body joining her own. 

The blankets were pulled back and the aroma of hot coffee reached her, pulling her out of her daze. Carefully, Mags opened one eye and grimaced at the sharp pain pounding through her skull. Her eyes met Nora's outstretched palm, offering mentats and subsequently a clear head. Mags didn't hesitate, she grabbed the grape flavoured pills and popped them, erasing the pain before sitting up and taking the warm mug into her hands. 

She cast her eyes over Nora, the mentats sharpening her focus and drawing her attention to the smallest details. Nora was exhausted, she more than likely hadn't slept and the dark circles around her eyes gave it away instantly. Mags rested her forehead on Nora's, silently offering her support. 

Nora sighed into the touch and a sense of calm washed over her. "I kept watch all night, how's your head."

"Better now, thank you for the mentats. Is there any word on Nisha or the Disciples?" 

Nora gently shook her head, "I sent a runner to the mountain to say that there's no repercussions from yesterday so long as the Disciples stay in their own area and agree to my terms. They accepted. I don't expect them to honor it though."

Mags chuckled and sipped at her rapidly cooling coffee. "That's wise. The Disciples aren't likely to leave us be for any length of time. With the size of force the Disciples have we are still at a disadvantage." 

Nora nodded, "Agreed, the only reason we won yesterday was thanks to you taking down Nisha. If the battle had carried on the Disciples would have eventually beaten us due to sheer numbers."

The elevator sprang into life startling them both. Nora jumped from the bed and grabbed her rifle whilst Mags scrambled for her discarded clothing to grab her sidearm. 

Clint appeared and Nora lowered the rifle with a sigh of relief. "Thank god it's just you, any news?" 

Clint cast his eyes over the room and settled them on the almost nude Mags before hastily looking at the ceiling. "Sorry to intrude, Overboss. No word on the Disciples but someone is running the Gauntlet. Gage sent me over here to get you and bring you to the Cola Cars arena."

Nora rubbed the back of her neck in thought, "Thank you Clint, we'll meet you at the downstairs in five."

He breathed a sigh of relief and descended the elevator giving them privacy. 

Nora turned to Mags, concern etched into her features, "I'm going to have to fight them aren't I?" 

The Operator was already fastening her necktie, she kept her eyes firmly on the ground, her worry visible. "Most certainly. In the same way you took on Colter another will be looking to take you down." She brought her eyes to Nora's, "See to it that doesn't happen."

Nora took Mags hand in her own and the pair walked through Nuka Town. All three gangs were rushing to the Gauntlet. The Operators and Pack all shouted words of encouragement to their Overboss whereas the few Disciples that ventured out of the mountain kept their silence. 

Once they were inside the arena, Gage and Mason both ran to meet them. 

"I ain't gonna sugarcoat this Nora you know how it goes, you ran this race and won. Now we gotta make sure no one else does." Gage said. 

Mason nodded in agreement, "We're going in a good direction boss. Whoever it is, put them down."

Nora grimaced as Mags started strapping on the black plates of her combat armour. Soon her legs and arms were protected behind the plates and Mags was satisfied. She pushed Nora's rifle into her hands and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. 

"For luck." She whispered before making her way to the Operators bar area and taking her seat between William and Lizzie. 

Mason took up his position by the pack alongside Laura. They both smiled their support to her hand in hand. 

Further along the side, Nora was surprised to see Nisha, standing alone on the top tier. Her midriff was heavily bandaged which pleased the Overboss. She was glad she had suffered at Mags hands. 

"Bet she can't wait to watch me die." Nora growled out at Gage. 

He chuckled, "Oh yeah. That one came to watch you get hacked to pieces. Get ready boss, your competition has arrived." 

An alarm sounded and the crowd cheered. Gage pushed her forward into the main arena and locked the security gate. 

She mentally steeled herself for what was to come but nothing could have prepared her as a familiar face stumbled through the opposite gate. 

"Cait?" Nora breathed as the battered redhead stood before her, swatter in one hand and shotgun in the other. 

The look of confusion would forever haunt Nora's memories as Cait looked on wide eyed with horror. 

"You heard the rules Cait! Why are you here!" Nora called out in a panicked voice. 

Up in the stands Mags shifted uncomfortably. William looked to her with concern. They knew each other and knowing someone makes the outcome all the more uncertain. 

Cait stood chest heaving from the exertion of the Gauntlet, "I've come to bring ye back! Fock sake Nora you saved the bleedin' commonwealth and now yer here! A fockin _Raider_?" 

Nora's palms were coated in sweat as the bile rose to her throat. Inevitably this would lead to taking settlements, to murder. She closed her eyes and swallowed, pressing down the guilt. 

She wasn't anyone's saviour, she wasn't special, she never wanted any of this. She wanted what she was owed, she would take her own happiness by force if she had to. Nora opened her eyes and lurking in the depths was everything she held deep, her bottled up rage and sorrow whirling like a tempest. Everyone wanted something for nothing. What about what she wanted? 

She ran her hand through her hair. 

No more. 

"Hand to hand or ranged?" 

"No." Cait whispered. 

Nora smirked, "I can't hear you, Cait. How do you want to die?" 

The Raiders burst into cheers around her, rattling the walls of the arena with their thirst for blood. She looked up at Mags perched on the edge of her seat, the anxious look on her face reminding her to endure. That it wasn't just the Sole Survivor anymore but rather the Overboss and her Operator. 

Cait stood motionless as Nora pulled out her combat knife, "Well, shall we dance?" 

Nora rushed forward toward the Irish brawler and she ducked out the way, screaming out in terror as the powerful Overboss came close to connecting with her. 

Cait clutched the swatter and swung as Nora rushed her again. It bounced off her shielded arm with a thump. The recoil staggered her and Nora managed to slash across her stomach. She squealed in pain and staggered backwards. 

"Nora please!" she sobbed as she clutched the wound, blood pouring through the closed fingers.

Nora wasn't listening, how dare she! After everything Nora had done for her, to ask her again to join someone else's fight. It was always the same. She was Piper's next big story, Cait's saviour, Danse's soldier, Deacon's agent and Nick's sob story but Nora knew she was much much more than that. 

She struck Cait with her closed fist and made contact with her nose, breaking it. 

Cait staggered again, the pain shooting through her nose and her injured stomach. It wasn't a fair fight, Nora was better than her in every way, faster, stronger, smarter. Cait knew this was her last fight. After everything Nora had given her, if she was gonna go then she was glad it was by Nora's hand. 

She sank to her knees in defeat. 

"Thank you for the happiness you brought me Nora. Even if it ends like this." Cait whispered as the cold metal of Nora's rifle barrel pressed against her forehead. She heard a gasp and felt Nora falter through the slight twitch of the rifle. 

"I'm sorry." 

Nora pulled the trigger and the solitary gunshot echoed around the now silent arena. 

Cait's lifeless body slumped to the side, finally at peace after a life of torment. 

Nora stumbled back and fell to her hands and knees. The gravity of what she had done tugging at her stomach. She vomited on the floor in front of her as the cage locks behind her disengaged and Mags came running through. 

The Operator took Nora into her arms and pulled her in tight to her right there on the floor in front of Caits broken body. 

"It was her or me." Nora whispered, almost as if she didn't believe it herself. 

Mags sighed, "Yes, it was. Had you not pulled that trigger then your life would have been forfeit. Who was she to you?"

Nora looked up and around at the emptying arena, no one was paying any attention to them as they sat there in their vigil. 

"Surprisingly she was a friend. Back when I was taking down the Institute she helped me." A tear made its way down Nora's cheek, "It wasn't long after I got outta the Vault. I ended up at the Combat Zone and got into a scrape with some raider gang. She was the prize fighter, a proper brawler. After I cleared out the clientele I ended up with her contract. I set her free right away, she wasn't a slave to me and eventually, when she trusted me, I found out her horrible past."

Mags clutched her tighter but allowed her to carry on without interruption. 

"Her own parents sold her into slavery on her eighteenth birthday. She turned to booze and chems to dull the pain." Nora sniffed, "She shouldn't have had to die like that. She got clean and hell she even became a semi decent human being. She didn't deserve this, not by a long shot."

Nora snapped her eyes to meet Mags in fierce determination, "But I'm not ready to die yet."

Mags tenderly placed her palm on Nora's cheek and gently touched their foreheads together. She looked at the Overboss with sincerity in her eyes, "No I guessed not. Besides, we're not done yet. Whatever you do wherever you go, I will be there."

"So world domination then?" Nora scoffed, "Like son, like mother."

Mags stood up and offered her hand, "There's a certain excitement from becoming a conqueror. Come, no point in staying here. I'll send an operator to bury her remains if you like?" 

Nora nodded as she allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet. "Bury her by the Grille and make sure her grave is marked. It's C-A-I-T, and she was only twenty nine. What a shitty end to a shitty life."

The Overboss turned and walked off leaving Mags to stand watch over Caits rapidly cooling corpse. 

Mags rattled the shovel into the compact and sun scorched earth. She didn't need to do this herself but rather she wanted to. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up and her forearms were bared and covered in a fine layer of dust and sweat. 

Each strike jarred her arms and her muscles screamed in complaint but Mags gritted her teeth and pushed through. This was more than a manual task for Mags, she knew Nora's heart was breaking a thousand times over. She was watching from the Grille. Mags hadn't looked up but she could feel her eyes on her back, watching her every movement. 

Mags stopped, burying the shovel into the ground at her side and looked over the body of the redhead. She lay there serenely, eyes closed and the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Mags felt the corners of her own mouth twitch in a small smile as a remarkable sadness swept through her for the woman she had never known.

Surprising herself, Mags began to speak. 

"I am truly sorry this happened Cait." She ran her hand through her long blonde fringe, pushing it back as she sighed. "I'm a woman of little remorse so this eulogy will be quick. Besides I have never even met you. I knew of you however, you were popular amongst the Commonwealth raiders. Sure caps they called you, the best brawler in town, untouchable."

Mags took a breath, closing her eyes and feeling the arid breeze cool the slick on her skin. "Don't worry for Nora, she aches with every soul she takes. Whoever she was before is still there and I'll protect her now. You have earned your rest."

The Operator knelt beside Cait and slipped her arms underneath the dead weight, cradling her like an infant before lowering her into her final resting place. 

It didn't take long to knock the mound of dirt into the grave and Cait was gone. Mags knocked a post into the ground carved with her name and stood back taking in the scene. Nora should have been there. 

Mags grabbed her suit jacket from where it lay and slung it over her shoulder as she boarded the elevator to the heights of the Fizztop Grille. A sudden anger swept through her as she thought of Nora's cowardice in the face of someone she held in high enough regard to call a friend. 

The elevator screeched to a halt and Mags stepped off the platform. She tossed her jacket onto the chair nearest where she stood and turned her face to Nora. 

The Overboss was still stood staring at the freshly moved earth from the bubble of her ivory tower. 

"You did it yourself. Why?" Nora asked unblinking, her focus on the one small patch of darkened soil. 

Mags sauntered to the kitchenette, grabbing a warm bottle of beer. She grimaced at the taste. "As she meant something to you I took it upon myself to make sure she was laid to rest and not simply thrown into a ditch." She placed the bottle on the counter top and placed her palms flat either side, resting her weight on the cool surface. "You could have said a few words instead of simply standing watch, you shirked your responsibility to someone who respected you enough to refuse to engage you in combat."

The Overboss gulped audibly but never turned to face the Operator. Her hands twisted behind her back anxiously as Mags removed her tie, wrapping it meticulously into a tight coil. "Will you look at me Nora?" 

Nora snapped her neck to the side, glancing at Mags from the corner of her eye. Her emotions raging within her like a hurricane of anger and hurt. 

Mags sighed and cast her eyes downward to study the dirt on the back of her hands, "You're conflicted. I see it and I understand it. Whatever you decide from here I will follow."

The Operator raised her eyes to burn into Nora's own. "Even if that means leaving all this behind." Mags shook, "The parks, the gangs, the Operators, this way of life…" 

Nora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mags Black had built an empire and was prepared to let that come crashing down all for her. She choked down a sob and quietly composed herself, maintaining her silence. 

"I'll leave you to think whilst I clean up." Mags slowly walked to the bathroom. When she reached the door she looked back at a watchful Nora. 

"Don't take too long Overboss. Rags or Riches. You decide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been working solidly since we even got a hint of this COVID-19 outbreak. That's the great thing about having a position of power, you end up chasing your tail and powerless as you prepare for total shutdown.
> 
> However now the UK is on lock down and I've got the last of the business done for the foreseeable I have something I don't even get on vacation... Free Time!
> 
> So Nora killed Cait. I've kept her deliberately silent as we delve into her emotions next chapter but that was a huge thing for her. She broke in the Gauntlet. We always think we could kill to save ourselves but what if it was someone you cared for? That would be unbelievably difficult.
> 
> We'll also be seeing more active Mags, I enjoy writing her POV and I'll be writing more of her inner workings coming up.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for bearing with me! I am so bored so if anyone wants to chat or submit requests I'm on tumblr as @thephantomshipper
> 
> Till next time  
> TPS x


	9. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mags and Nora take solace in each other and cement their plans for the future.
> 
> Smut smut smut smut!

Mags stood under the steady stream of scorching water washing the sweat and grime from her lean body. She braced herself on the cold and broken tile of the dingy bathroom wall and hung her head under the cascade. Her blonde hair fell limply around her, hiding her face and the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. 

She didn't know why she was crying. 

Was it the thought of losing Nora? Seeing her bleeding out on the floor in the midst of battle? 

Was it burying Cait? 

Was it the offer to give up her whole life to save the woman she loved? 

She didn't know, but nevertheless the tears fell thick and fast and Mags savoured the emotional release. Her shoulders sagged as she wished the floor would open and swallow her up. For someone with so little emotion she was sure showing a lot of it lately. 

The water had begun to cool as she stepped out from the shower. Grabbing a towel, Mags wrapped herself up in the soft fabric and patted her face dry with the corner before bracing herself to step into the main room. 

She appreciated the clean carpet under her bare feet as she walked through the room. She focused all her attention on her feet, watching the carpet pass underneath her and never looking up. The carpet gave way to the hard wood of the staircase to the bedroom, it had been polished over time by countless footsteps. 

Finally the crisp sheets of the bed they shared came into view. Mags dropped the towel and enveloped herself in the clean linens. 

The bed was empty. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them tight as she felt Nora's weight depress the mattress. Warm arms encircled her and she felt herself relax into Nora's hold. The ghost of a breath passed over the skin of her neck and every hair stood up to attention. That familiar pull in the pit of her stomach intensified as she felt the press of Nora's warm lips on her bare shoulder. 

Mags reached back and threaded her hand through the hair at the base of Nora's neck as she layered feather light kisses on Mags exposed neck. 

The Operator groaned at the contact as Nora ran her hand over her toned stomach. 

"Have you come back to me yet Nora? Mags asked breathlessly. 

Nora nodded, never breaking the connection of her lips on smooth skin. 

The blonde rolled to face her Overboss and brushed their lips gently together. "Have you thought any on what I said?“ She asked tentatively. 

Nora nodded, the hint of a smile that didn't quite touch her cold, hollow eyes. "Let's take over the fucking world."

Mags stomach dropped, "Are you saying that for you or for me?" 

Nora pulled away slightly, "I mean it for both of us. I'd never ask you to do the things you offered." She rolled onto her back to state at the ceiling. "Any reservations I had about this life, any judgement I could have passed died with Cait. We do this together, we take it all on together." 

Mags breathed a sigh of relief but something still wasn't sitting right. "Are you happy Nora?" 

Silence. 

The nausea hit Mags at once as the seconds began to pass agonisingly slowly. 

The Overboss gulped audibly, "I am with you. I don't know how I feel about everything else."

"Then distract yourself with me." Mags whispered as she rolled herself to straddle the Overboss. She ran her hands over Nora's firm, toned body through her shirt. Mags noted she was still fully clothed and she wondered if Nora had even intended to stay in bed with her. 

The Operator began to unbutton the clean white shirt when Nora grabbed her hands to still her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I heard you cry in the shower."

Mags stopped and looked intensely into Nora's teal eyes. "As unbelievable as this will sound, that wasn't about you. Not directly." She leaned down and captured Nora's lips with her own, pulling back after the lightest of brushes. "Now, let me show my Overboss my sincere appreciation."

Mags smoothed her hands down Nora's shirt once again and wound her hands into the gaps between the shirt buttons. In one fluid movement she had burst the garment open and Nora's pupils dilated. Within seconds Nora was up, her body pressed against the blondes own naked skin. Within moments Nora had a hand in Mags hair and the other on her ass. 

Mags moaned long and low as Nora met her with an all consuming kiss. This was the Overboss she craved, the one who took over her every sense and led her to the edge of paradise. 

That familiar pull was back in the pit of Mags stomach, that raw tension that left her knees weak and her thoughts blank. She hissed through gritted teeth as Nora nipped and kissed her way along the exposed skin of her neck. Her pulse raced as Nora slipped a hand over smooth alabaster skin to cup her pert breast. 

The Operator arched her back into the touch, savouring every second as Nora worshiped her. There wasn't a patch of skin Nora left untouched and it soothed Mags very soul. Nothing else mattered in the moment other than the two of them here and now. Nora with her broken soul and Mags frantically trying to put her back together. 

Mags tore at the rest of Nora's clothes and tossed the shirt across the room. Her hands snaked around to unclasp Nora's bra as Nora fumbled with her own belt. Mags grasped at the belt loops and pulled off both Nora's pants and underpants in one fluid movement. 

The scent of Nora's arousal hit Mags and she grinned, her eyes lidded. Before she could make any kind of comment Nora had her hand pressed firmly into Mags core and she could have cried out from the contact. Nora swirled her finger around Mags most sensitive of spots and she lost it, the pure pleasure overloaded her senses and she was closer to the edge than she realised. 

It was almost as if Nora sensed how close she was as she brought her lips to her perfect pink nipple and swirled. She was so close she could feel her own heartbeat race through her most intimately. 

Mags dragged her own fingers through Nora's auburn curls and thrust her middle finger into Nora's wet heat, striking her sweet spot perfectly. The Overboss shivered under her touch, already pulsating around Mags finger. The Operator leant down and captured Nora's lips with her own, pushing back her rising orgasm as she thrust herself into Nora. 

She matched Nora's every stroke, her aim to reach release simultaneously. 

In the end it was Nora who plummeted from the cliff first. Mags followed her as the breathy sounds of her lovers pleasure pushed her of the precipice. 

Their release pulled them together as Nora fell backward, pulling Mags on top of her. Mags nuzzled into Nora's shoulder, their skin slick with sweat but Mags didn't care as Nora wound her arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. 

They lay like that together for a while as Nora gently traced her fingertips over the curvature of Mags body. The motion soothed the Operator and reassured her that this was all she ever wanted now, just her and Nora against the world. 

"Do you want to be a Raider forever, or do you think you'll settle down?" Nora asked as she mindlessly stared at the ceiling. 

Mags propped herself up into her elbow and focused her attention on Nora's beautiful face. "That depends. If you had asked me that before my allegiance would have always lay with my Operators. Now though… I can't say I've thought much about it. I expect I'll go along with you, wherever that leads."

Nora seemed to accept that as she nodded in agreement, "I don't think I can picture any outcome without you." She turned and pressed her lips against Mags chastely. "We take Nuka World, get rich and retire."

Mags smiled coyly, looking up from under her smokey eyelashes "And where would we retire?" 

Nora grinned at her Operator, "Sanctuary. It's only a days walk from Diamond City and I've already fixed it up, Codsworth kept my house structurally sound and clean all these years. It's my bolthole, my piece of who I was pre-war."

Mags smile wavered a little, "Your marital house?“

"It's changed enough I don't associate it with the memories of Nate and Shaun." Nora sighed, "It started off as the home that I returned to as I found my feet in the wasteland. It was essentially storage for the most part. That was until some settlers moved in and really built a community. I had seeds and together we built a farm, got the water running and purified and I decorated the house. It's just an imitation of suburbia but one I enjoy nonetheless. It would be the perfect place to settle down with someone I care about. That someone being you"

Mags lay her head on Nora's chest, listening to the thundering of her heartbeat. "I never imagined myself a farmer, still it can't be too difficult. Very well my love, when the time comes we'll leave for Sanctuary. But first we need riches, and for that we need to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a tiny chapter to just kinda get them singing off the same hymn sheet. I kinda chopped this chapter in half cause I felt the other half stood better on its own. 
> 
> Mags wants a future and Nora has no idea how she feels other than she wants Mags (I mean who wouldn't right?)
> 
> Nora right now is the ice queen and Mags is desperately trying to get through to her. It's all gonna get a little worse before these two get to shack up in sanctuary... If they ever make it to sanctuary that is o.O 
> 
> As always thank you for reading! Stay safe and wash your hands like you were washing Margot Robbie, take yo sweet ass time!
> 
> TPS x


	10. It's Amazing How Complete Is The Delusion That Beauty Is Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora faces the harsh realisation that Mags is a mere mortal as they face their hardest challenge yet. Meanwhile Nisha steps up her power play and Nora capitulates. Another ghost from Nora's past emerges from the shadow, one she's been lying to herself about since she left the Commonwealth behind. 
> 
> Title taken from a quote from Leo Tolstoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is an occupational hazard that anyone who has spent her life learning how to lie eventually becomes bad at telling the truth. - Ally Carter

"I think this might just be the worst park." Nora sighed behind her shades, the midday sun high in the sky baking her in her black combat plates. 

Mags nodded and kicked the lifeless corpse of the Gunner at her feet, "This is the grand prize, I expect this to be a challenge." She shouldered her rifle, "I also expect we allocate this to the Operators. We stand at one a piece amongst the gangs, it's time to remind Nisha just where she stands."

Nora groaned, "After Cait I forgot about all that bullshit, thanks for reminding me."

The world of refreshment bottling plant stood before them, of course this would be the park the raiders wanted the most. It was essentially a license to print their own money. Pretty soon if all went well, the Operators and the Overboss by proxy would be rolling in caps. This was the park that would secure their riches. 

"So we've got no Gage since he's off with Mackenzie and we left Dogmeat behind. How we gonna play this?" Nora asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

Mags grinned wolfishly and gripped her rifle tightly, "Guns blazing dear."

Mags hopped into the shallow water of the boat ride and ran into the building. Nora threw her hands up in exasperation and drew her own rifle following the complete psychopath she had fallen for. 

Nora's first thought was that it was dark, too dark. The only light came from the radioactive glow coming from the stream which Nora assumed was supposed to emulate the glow of Nuka Cola Quantum. She crept through the tunnel alone, Mags had disappeared on up ahead and a crunch came from under her boot. 

"Shit!" Nora whispered as she pulled her foot out the mirelurk nest. She had broken a few eggs, thankfully mother wasn't close by to get her in her claws. 

An animalistic roar from further within the attraction drew her attention. It was shortly followed by an undeniably human and _feminine_ scream. 

"Mags!" Nora screamed as she launched herself forward full throttle. She weaved through the tunnel till she found the source of the commotion. A mirelurk hunter had launched Mags into the wall, she was unconscious and slumped over at an awkward angle. Well at least Nora hoped she was just unconscious. 

Nora took aim, this lobster like hunter was bigger than normal and subtly different, a Nukalurk. She pulled the trigger and the kickback dragged the scope across her cheek drawing blood, minor in comparison to what the .50 caliber did to the Nukalurk. It had blown a hole through its exoskeleton and the Nukalurk crumbled. 

Satisfied there was no other imminent danger Nora rushed to Mags side, she looked serene, too serene. 

"No, no, NO!" Nora screamed as she searched in vain for a pulse. "You can't!" She grabbed Mags armour and pulled her flat, she had a superficial wound on her abdomen but nothing that would suggest a critical injury, until Nora removed her armour and rolled her over. 

Her dirty blonde ponytail was dyed crimson from the blood freely pouring from the back of her skull. 

"Think fast Nora, field kit, stimpak, surgical tubing." She called out as she rifled through her trusty first aid kit pulling out the items. She injected the stim into Mags neck quickly and started compressions. 

Nothing. 

"The tubing!" Nora thought aloud in a moment of genius. She was O negative, the universal donor! She hurriedly connected a hypodermic needle to each end and punched one into her vein. She poked the other into Mags awaiting vein and started the transfusion. 

She went back to the compressions, blowing periodically into Mags mouth. "Fuck! MAGS! WAKE UP!" She screamed as she slammed her closed fist into Mags chest. 

It had come to desperate measures as she felt herself weaken from the blood she was donating. Nora injected another stim into Mags neck before rooting around for her emergency shot of psycho. 

She punched it directly into Mags heart. 

Mags rocketed upright, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. The drug worked and Nora quickly ripped out her IV before she lost any more blood herself. She grasped at Mags and pulled her close as she began to spasm from a combination of the drugs and head trauma. 

"Shhh, baby. It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I've always got you." Nora choked out through free-flowing tears. 

Once Mags had stopped seizing she sagged into Nora's arms. Her breath was short and her skin was coated in a thin film of sweat. 

"What. The fuck. Happened!" Mags managed to stutter out between breaths. A sharp pain thundered through her skull bringing tears to her eyes. "Med-X, Nora, please."

Nora fumbled around for a syringe and injected Mags. "This is a hell of a cocktail, we need to find somewhere for you to work through the withdrawals you're gonna go through." She scanned her surroundings and noted a door behind a display. "Through there, come on." 

She threaded her hands under Mags small frame and hoisted her into her arms as Mags threw her arms around Nora's neck and held on as tightly as she could. 

Nora burst through the locked door into what seemed to be an old supply closet and gently placed Mags onto the hard concrete floor. "Okay, we should be safe in here." She murmured into Mags blood streaked hair as she pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. 

Mags nodded weakly, exhausted and in pain. "Cold, s-s-so c-c-cold." She choked out shivering on the concrete floor. 

Nora looked around the closet, untouched through the centuries. The only thing she found of any use was an old brown janitors coat. She draped it over Mags and settled herself down next to her, holding her tightly in an attempt to warm her with body heat. She felt every uncontrollable tremor emanating from Mags and it killed her to see her fearless Operator in so much pain. 

They lay like that for hours as Mags worked through her withdrawals. Every second was hell, Mags body refused to comply with even the simplest of commands she gave it. She desperately wanted to reach out and hold Nora closer to help ride out the shock waves but it took all her energy to just stay awake. 

Neither of them knew how long they were lying there, riding out the storm but each second tore Nora's heart in two. Eventually Mags shaking subsided and her breathing calmed to a normal rate which gave Nora a chance to assess the damage. 

The hunter had done a number on her. The gash on her abdomen was already healing thanks to the stimpaks but the real concern was the back of Mags skull. The force involved in the impact could have fractured the bone underneath and they wouldn't know for sure till they were safely back in Nuka Town. 

"How bad is it? Mags asked in a whisper. 

Nora sighed while holding back her tears, "It's bad babe, when we were out there… I couldn't find a pulse. It took me everything I had to bring you back to me. Two stims, a shot of psycho and Med-X plus my own blood." She pulled her Operator into her arms and looked sincerely into her azure eyes, "I can't go through that again, I can't lose you again."

Mags smiled weakly whilst looking up at her saviour, "I won't let you. I was foolish rushing ahead like that, outsmarted by a crustacean."

Nora giggled and brushed her nose again Mags, "Stupid lobster didn't count on me."

Mags gingerly got to her feet. She was a little unsteady but her head had cleared enough. "We have to press on."

That pissed Nora off big time. "What do you mean press on? You've suffered a major head trauma, we need to go back!“

The Operator stopped and turned on her heel to face Nora. "We press on. I did not get to where I am by running off everytime I made a poor decision. It may seem rash however I am more than capable of continuing."

"Fine!" Nora threw up her hands in a show of exasperation, "But you stay with me at all times. No guns blazing."

Mags nodded and left the closet in search of her rifle and armour. They were left in the spot where she had crumpled and she looked at the bloodstain smeared on the wall. It was pure luck she was standing there to survey the scene, luck mixed with Nora's field medic skills. Mags made a mental note to ask about that at a later date, she highly doubted a lawyer would have had those skills pre-war. 

Once she had reassembled her heavy armour and patted her hair back into place, Mags looked over to Nora standing there like a goddess, her rifle on her shoulder. She mustered up the strength to soldier on, this was the park she wanted and she would get it by any means necessary. 

They crept through the tunnel, Nora in the lead with Mags on her six. Both of them had their rifles raised as they scanned their surroundings. There were Nukalurks at every turn but none of them were a match for Nora. She tore through them with a fury Mags had never seen before. 

One hunter got a bit too close for comfort and swiped out at Nora. She attempted to duck but was marginally too late as a razor sharp claw collided with the side of her head. Mags looked on in horror as Nora ragdolled over the abandoned tracks and landed face down in the toxic water. 

Within seconds Mags had the hunter in her sights, she released a short burst from her rifle and downed the creature as Nora pulled herself up. She groaned from the exertion and rubbed the spot on her head where the Nukalurk made contact. 

"Y'know I was a little skeptical at first but that river is definitely really Nuka Quantum." Nora quipped sarcastically. 

Mags laughed as she inspected the slash on Nora's cheek. There was a small cut but nothing too severe. 

Nora crinkled her eyes and nodded toward Mags signalling she was alright and gestured down the tunnel, ready to press forward. 

They passed by old exhibits, one detailed the creation of Nuka cola, another explained the variants drank on the west coast and the last was 'Nuka Cola Dark'. Alcoholic and definitely not for kids. 

Each scene played out differently and Mags appreciated the differing scenery. From city, to desert to the bottling plant, each attraction caught Mags interest. They inspired a million and one questions about life before the war but now was certainly not the time. 

They approached the windows lining the edge of the main production center of the bottling plant when Mags spotted three patrolling assaultrons. At that exact moment the automatons in turn spotted them. The familiar red glow of a laser charge lit up the dark, dank ride and Mags had to act fast. She threw herself at Nora and pushed her to the ground. The laser fire just narrowly missed them. 

"Up. Run!" Mags gasped out as she grabbed the back of Nora's combat plates and hauled her forward. The sound of the robots approaching spurred them onwards into the bowels of the bottling plant. 

"How do we play this?" Nora whispered as they cowered behind the huge mixing vats. 

Mags peeked out around their cover to study the movement of the three robots. "From where I'm standing I only see one option."

"I swear to god if you say guns blazing I will shoot you."

The Operator scoffed, "My earlier bravado mysteriously disappeared when I almost bled out. So no, I was referring to stealth. If you watch their pattern there is a way to disable them individually without being caught _however_ more than one of us attempting this will lead to us being discovered."

Nora sighed, "So what do I need to do?" 

"Nothing. We only have one shot at this and if you had to ask me that then I will be going. Do not follow me."

Mags slipped around the corner as Nora lunged forward, catching herself at the edge of cover. "Mags!" she hissed but it was too late, the Operator was already trailing one of the assaultrons. 

Mags stuck to the shadows, masking her footsteps, her knife in her hand.

As soon as the chance presented itself she struck like lightning, she ripped through the wiring to the rear of the assaultrons torso and the bot dropped with a harsh metal screech onto the concrete floor. It was deactivated but the noise drew the others attention. 

Nora watched on in terror as Mags pulled herself back into the shadows. They caught eyes across the room, Mags expression was beyond focused, her mouth drawn into a hard line as she watched the two remaining assaultrons examine their fallen counterpart. 

Even while concussed, exhausted, strung out and suffering from extreme blood loss, Mags was dangerous. Her eyes darkened as she focused on her next move, the bots knew they were there, two on one

Mags looked over at her Overboss who was furiously shaking her head. There wasn't any way out of this, open combat with an assaultron was certain death, let alone two. She cast a small smile at her love and charged. 

She leapt from her cover with fury on her face and slashed through the wiring of the closest sentry as Nora rolled from her own cover, taking aim and spamming the trigger. The bullets ricocheted off the assaultrons thick, heavy plating. Finally one met its mark as the offending robot powered up its laser. It fell with an almighty crash as the bullet passed through the lens and into the circuitry behind it. 

Nora looked up to see Mags standing with a fistful of wiring, one foot on her own crumpled robot and a smirk on her face. "Do try to keep up, Overboss."

Nora rushed to Mags side and threw her arms around her, picking her up and swinging her round. The sound of Mags laughter was like music to her ears. More than once today Nora had thought Mags was going to slip through her fingers and leave her alone in the world once more. 

"Mags Black you are the single most dangerous woman I have ever met and I have never been more in love with you!" 

Mags fully dropped her guard and cupped Nora's face, still in her arms, and kissed her with unbridled passion. "And I, you. Without you I wouldn't be standing here."

They stepped apart, both still grinning like a pair of lovestruck fools. "Think we got all the 'lurks?" Nora mused. 

Mags shook her head, "This is a nest. There is a queen nearby."

Nora ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed, "Well don't you just know how to make a girls day."

"There was a full set of T-51f power armour behind a security gate and a gunners trunk which I'm sure is stacked with weapons. We can use all this to our advantage."

The Overboss nodded, "Right, split up. I'll grab the armour and you get the trunk. Meet back here as soon as we're done yeah?" 

"Agreed. Be safe my love." Mags said before darting off in the direction of the gunners trunk whilst Nora headed to find the power for the gate. 

It took Nora a good while before she found the terminal she was looking for. It was upstairs in what looked to be a control room but it was sealed with a complex password. Thankfully along the road that led from vault 111 to here, Nora had picked up a knack for hacking. A few quick keystrokes later and she was in and just like that the gate was unlocked. 

Invigorated from her success, Nora bounded back down to the ground floor gleefully and sprinted to the cage. There it stood, glorious and untouched by time. She rushed to the back and spun the release valve, opening the plates and she clambered inside.

The suit was still responsive after all this time, a little rusty but nothing that wouldn't wear off in time. Nora was like a kid in a candy store as she bounded through the tunnel to where Mags waited for her. 

She crashed back into the room with all the grace of a sherman tank. Mags was lounging atop the trunk. Missile launcher in hand. 

"Power armour and heavy munitions. Sounds like a recipe for success." Mags said as she threw the launcher into Nora's arms. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nora said with a hint of jest. 

Mags rolled her eyes and pointed the way out. "After you."

It took a second for Mags eyes to adjust to the late evening sun as they stepped out into what was once the loading area. They were up on a gangway perched above the rubble that was left. Her eyes scanned the area and settled on a hulking mass in the middle of the pond in the staging area. 

"The Queen's in the pond, there's two Kings nearby and there's a whole squad of Mirelurks." Mags whispered to the squatting Nora. 

"Nukalurks." Nora countered, "They're worse than Mirelurks." 

Mags sighed, "Agreed. You take on the Queen, draw their attention and I'll pick them off from range."

The Overboss pushed her .50 calibre rifle into Mags hands and passed over all the ammunition she had. "Use this, for luck." 

With one fluid movement Nora launched herself over the railing, the resultant shock wave drawing the attention of every lurk in the vicinity. Nora didn't waste any time. She ran at the Queen full throttle, missile launcher in hand and let fly as the towering abomination spat acid towards her. The suit sizzled under the coating of the putrid liquid and Nora plunged herself into the murky water. The missile made contact and the beast reared up, screeching. 

Mags fired off potshots at the Kings circling the pond. One crumpled as she found her mark but the other caught her scent and screeched in her direction, the sonic waves blasting her into the crumbling concrete wall behind her. 

They were disadvantaged and separated. Divide and conquer may have been the wrong idea Mags thought panicked as the King approached. She pulled up the rifle and squeezed aimlessly. Her breath was short, the sweat coating her everywhere. She felt like she was suffocating. Her earlier brush with death was clear in her mind as she screamed out. Her fear was pushing her into a full blown panic attack.

Nora had to shut her out and deal with the monstrosity in front of her. The Queen showed no signs of slowing as it continued it's ranged assault. The Overboss chambered another missile and took aim. 

The projectile hit the Queen square in the face and blew off a portion of her shell. It screeched so loud and at such a high frequency that Nora had to clamp her hands over the air filters on the helmet. The noise was deafening. 

She fought the wave of nausea the sound induced and pulled the launcher up. 

One missile left. 

Holding it steady, she squeezed the trigger as the force kicked her backward onto the ground. The projectile soared through the air, blazing a trail toward the Queen and striking her in the soft, exposed flesh of her forehead. The huge beast swayed and fell hard into the concrete below her. She was dead. 

Nora pulled herself to her feet, not easy in a full suit of power armour. She scanned the metal walkways above her and caught sight of Mags making a break for the roof, she stumbled on her way up the ramp as a Nukalurk King followed her closely. 

"Mags! Run!" Nora screamed as she sprinted toward the ramp. She was too far away, Mags had to get to the high ground and fast. 

The Operator barely registered Nora's screams. Her breathing came in pants as she pushed herself through the pain. When she had been propelled into the wall it had reopened the wounds on the back of her skull leaving a blood trail for the King to follow. 

She pulled a burst of energy from somewhere deep within her and propelled herself onwards. She ran across the roof at full speed with Nukalurks popping out their burrows as she went. She was bloodied, bruised and battered but that flagpole guided her forward. She pushed onwards as she heard Nora's thundering footsteps behind her. She raced through a capsule and onto the deck of the elevator and slammed the button. As the elevator pulled her skywards she slumped to her knees, catching her breath. 

Nora watched the elevator rise and breathed a sigh of relief, Mags was safe but she was bleeding heavily if the blood trail on the floor was anything to go by. 

A Nukalurk lunged from the side and Nora punched hard. The armoured glove piercing its shell and scrambling the brains inside. She picked up the carcass and threw it at the incoming Nukalurks and marvelled at the power the suit gave her. She had always forgone power armour for plain combat plating but right here and now she could see the attraction. Her strength and power was amplified by the suit and nothing could stand in her way. 

The body of the fallen 'lurk barreled through the oncoming assailants and they fell like dominoes. One was so close to the edge it was knocked clean into the air and fell to a violent end on the stone below. 

There were four Nukalurks left and a king out there. Nora unsheathed her knife and ran at the lurks, driving it through their tiny faces as they snapped their claws at her. Their attempts were in vain as the plating of the armour deflected every blow. 

Suddenly Nora and the 'lurks were blown backward by the sonic blast of the King. Nora dropped to a knee and braced herself against the blast, one of her eye lenses cracking from the vibration. Her knife was still gripped in her hand and she dived forward the second the screeching stopped. 

The King met her head on and Nora was thrown backward from the force. She rolled herself up and threw out her fist, connecting with the Nukalurk King and knocking it off balance. A single gunshot split the air and a Nukalurk to her left toppled. The sunlight gleamed of Mags scope high on her perch and Nora grinned from within her helmet. She reached out and grabbed the Kings tail before it could find its feet and whipped it into a fan unit on the roof. It screeched in pain as the spinning blades hacked through its arm. 

Another gunshot and another lurk fell, this time to Nora's right. They were all approaching cautiously and Nora dropped into a boxers stance. She kept her feet moving and waited for the first to strike. Another gunshot and another one down. Nora took the distraction and threw herself at the last 'lurk. She knocked it onto its back and pounded her fist into its face. It caved in a little with each hit and Nora punched until there was nothing but soup swirling in the shell. 

She rocked herself backwards onto her feet and strode to the wounded King still screeching on the floor. With one kick she detached its head from its shoulders. 

It was over. 

Nora unclicked her helmet, pulling it off. She gazed adoringly upward at Mags standing in triumph with her hand on her hip, the Operator flag billowing from the post behind her. She swung the flare gun upwards and fired off her blue flare. The bottling plant belonged to the Operators. 

The elevator sped down and Mags was reunited with Nora finally. The Overboss pulled her into her arms and her metal armour clanged against Nora's huge steel suit. 

"It's good to see you too Overboss." Mags gushed as she ran her fingertips over the smooth armour plating. 

Nora gingerly swept Mags hair away to look at the injury to her head. It wasn't as bad as she had expected but she still pulled out a stim and gently injected it into Mags neck. 

"Let's go home and get you to bed." Nora whispered and Mags nodded suddenly exhausted. 

Nora scooped her up and bounded off the edge of the roof, slamming into the dirt below her as the suit took the strain of the impact. With her love safely cradled in her arms, she set off for Nuka Town. 

By the time she reached the Fizztop Grille Mags was dozing in her arms. She took the elevator up and as the interior of their home came into view Nora was greeted by none other than Nisha. 

Every hair on Nora's body stood to attention as the dangerous raider stood before her. If this escalated there wasn't anything she could do with Mags in her arms. 

"Nisha, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honour?" 

The raider folded her arms over her chest. "Operators get the bottling plant? Think I would let that go when they killed Dixie? Well you're sorely mistaken." She hissed. 

Nora strode past her to the bed and settled Mags down, she was still unconscious so Nora pulled the blankets over her. Out of sight, hopefully out of mind. 

The Overboss turned back to face Nisha and casually walked towards her. Each step she took in her power armour shook the building and reminded Nora she had the upper hand. 

"If you wanted the bottling plant you should have maybe contributed to its capture. Mags nearly died fighting by my side to clear it out and it looks to me like she's the only one who gives a damn. So yeah, she earned it." Nora gritted her teeth at the raider boss. 

Nisha chuckled menacingly. "You think that I would lower myself to your level? You seem to misunderstand your situation here. You do not frighten me Overboss and I would never stoop so low to warm your bed to gain the advantage that Mags here so desperately sought." She gestured to the sleeping figure of Mags to emphasise her point. 

"Fighting for what you want in life doesn't lower you, it elevates you Nisha. To me, you just look lazy." Nora spat. "And contrary to popular belief I had sided with Mags long before she ever looked at me twice, back when she backed me publically against Colter. She was always at the top of the pile. Picking her side was easy after that."

Nisha scoffed, "She has you wound around her little finger and you're too stupid to see it."

Nora snapped. "You think you know what our relationship is like Nisha? How could you when you haven't left your mountaintop to see _anything!_ The reason you're out the loop is your own doing! You haven't seen us building bonds of trust and friendship with Mason, you haven't seen us fighting side by side, you haven't seen her offer to give up everything and leave with me. You know NOTHING! You could have been a part of this but you blew it from the start with your petty threats."

The Overboss clenched her fists ready to pounce. 

Nisha cleared her throat and uncrossed her arms, "Very well Overboss. I accept that some of the blame is on me. I guess I can contribute to the ongoing efforts."

Nora relaxed her stance and raised an eyebrow, "Then you can claim a camp in the Commonwealth, we need to start venturing outside our own borders. I will accompany a squad of Disciples as a show of good faith. Mags will stay here in the Parlour. I expect you to join me in the field." She hit the release latch and ejected from the power armour. 

Nisha nodded, "I'll begin making arrangements, camps may turn out to be more lucrative than these parks anyway. I'll see you soon, Overboss."

The Disciples leader moved to the elevator. "Before I forget, there is a letter for you from Diamond City. You'll find it on the table and Shank would like to be paid for delivery, apparently the woman who sent it was rather loud and abrasive."

Nora nodded and watched the Disciple descend the elevator. She shuddered at the thought of Nisha in her and Mags private space and made a mental note to recruit Operator guards to stand watch over their home. 

The envelope on the table stood out amongst the assortment of empty beer bottles and Nora curiously picked it up. There was only one person that could have possibly sent this letter and even after transit, it kept her distinct smell of ink and cigarettes. 

_Piper._

She carried the envelope to the bed and sat down by Mags feet. She looked over the resting woman and smiled. Dogmeat had clambered onto the bed at some point and snuggled into Mags side, his head resting on her shoulder. 

The Overboss took a shaky breath and burst open the envelope. The paper felt fresh in her hands. Trust Piper Wright to have the best stationary after the end of the world. 

_Hey Blue,_   
_I hope this letter finds you well. Hopefully by now, Cait will have found her way to you and relayed our message but if not then y'know, she's on the way. Look, we're worried. Me, Cait, Nick, Deacon and Danse, we've all heard some pretty shady stuff coming from Nuka World. We all wanna know, are you really the Overboss? After everything we stood for, liberating the Commonwealth? I guess I just needed to write you, I need you to say it's not true. Because that's not the woman I know, that's not the woman I fell in love with._   
_Yours, always._   
_Piper Wright_

Nora held her head in her hands. 

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heeeeere! Took a while on this cause I had to get alot across really, we have a little bit of everything in here and it shows how convoluted Nora's life has got and she's been keeping skeletons in the closet, naughty girl!
> 
> So recap, Mags had to get proper injured. Like seriously Nora had her pegged as this immortal being and she had to come to the realisation that "shit she's delicate and precious and I love her." etc etc also Mags had to be brought down a bit like she was riding the almost died drug where she thought she was invincible and guess what, you're not! Mwahahaha! *laughs in evil*
> 
> Nisha and Nora in the 'wealth, that's going to be well... Interesting to say the least. 
> 
> Also Piper and Nora fucking before? I mean who (other than me) seen that coming? Cast back to CH.1 and I say all about how Mags lit a fire that she hadn't felt since Nate, didn't mean she hadn't been gettin friskay in the time between.
> 
> Some pretty bad shits gonna go down tied to that and I wanna see predictions down below in the comments section!
> 
> You have yourself a great day and ill see you in the next update.   
> TPS x


	11. The Heart Has Its Reasons Of Which Reason Knows Nothing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes out in the wash.  
> Mags finds a confidant.  
> Nora comes face to face with death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed with the help of RuPauls "I'm A Winner Baby" on repeat.

How could she believe for one minute that Piper Wright would ever leave her alone? For such a long time they walked the wastes together, before Nora turned her back on Boston. 

She had to tell Mags although the Overboss had absolutely no idea how she was going to take it. 

Nora had no idea how many times she read that letter over the course of the night. The candlelight flickered over the page and she had it seared into her memory. Every so often she looked over the sleeping figure of her lover and her heart sank. How could she even begin to explain she left more than her dead son in Boston? 

The night passed by and Nora watched the rising sun steadily illuminate the room as it peeked over the horizon. Every second felt like an eternity as she waited for Mags wake. 

Eventually the sounds of Nuka Town filtered through the air and Mags eyes fluttered open, exposing her beautiful azure eyes to the world. Nora could have wept at the sight. 

Mags rolled under the blankets and stretched out her aching limbs. At some point in the night Nora had the good sense to remove her boots and most of her attire leaving her in just her loose fitting white shirt. 

She caught sight of Nora leaning over her and smiled. The Operator cupped the Overbosses face and studied the dark circles under her eyes. Nora looked weary and heavy with emotion, whatever it was Mags couldn't place it. "Good morning love. Did you sleep?" 

Nora shook her head gently in Mags embrace. "A letter came for me last night. From Diamond City."

Mags propped herself up on her elbows and blinked sleepily. "And what did this letter contain, if you don't mind me asking?" 

A sigh escaped from behind Nora's lips as she rolled to grab the envelope from the nightstand. She clutched it in her hand tightly as she lay flat on her back. "There are things I haven't told anyone, not even you. Before you read this… You should know I came here to die. I never expected any of this to happen." She turned her head toward Mags. "I could never have even dreamt of you."

There was a brief pause as Mags narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Overboss before pulling the envelope from Nora's now outstretched hand. 

She scanned the letter and Nora watched her eyes darken with every line. Mags sucked her teeth in an annoyed fashion which reminded Nora of her grandmother preparing to scold her as a child centuries ago. She prepared for the worst. 

"You lied to me. _Only yours._ " Mags let the words drop from her tongue, filled with spite and venom. 

Nora's throat tightened as a wave of nausea swept through her. "I never wanted to lie to you. I had left that part of my life behind. I didn't expect to be followed all the way out here and if I was I was supposed to be a rotting corpse by now."

"A lie of omission is as good as any other deception." Mags threw the blankets off her and stood up, gathering up her armour. The anger was radiating off her in waves. "I'm going to the Parlour. Mackenzie needs to look at the damage to my skull."

Watching her leave was all Nora could do as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Mags had made it to the elevator before Nora had found the will to speak. "Mags wait, please don't go."

The Operator leader straightened her collar and raised her head, baring her teeth. "Tell it to Ms.Wright."

Mags slammed the controls and Nora could only look on as the elevator carried Mags away for what could possibly be the last time. 

The elevator slammed to a halt and Mags stepped onto the sun scorched earth, her knees shook as her stomach threatened to empty itself over the asphalt. No matter how powerful her anger was it couldn't compare to the unrestrained anguish that raged through her. Nothing she had ever felt compared to the feeling of her heart breaking. 

Mags walked slowly back to the Parlour, every step felt like she was wading through knee high mud. Operators passed her and gave her a wide berth, her emotions were written all over her face. 

She stepped into the Parlour and drew the dank, musty air into her lungs. Home sweet home. Clint was idling near the doorway as she stepped inside. 

"Hey boss, you okay?" 

Mags rolled her eyes, "We're not that close yet Clint. Do you know where Mackenzie is?" 

He pointed toward the kitchen and Mags strode right past him through the Parlour. Every eye was on her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was still covered in her own gore from the day before. She looked wild which was not the norm for the pristine and perfectly presentable Mags Black. 

The kitchen was dank and smelled of death, Lizzie's doing no doubt but she found Mackenzie helping out with the cooking. Their new recruits had taken it upon themselves to feed the gang and to hopefully earn the removal of their collars. 

"Good morning Mackenzie. Might I request a moment of your time in private?" Mags asked the shell-shocked doctor. 

Mackenzie stared at the wounded leader for a second, "Sure thing boss. Lizzie's out, I can see you in her lab."

The boss nodded and made for the lab, sinking down into a rusted chair and placing her head in her hands. 

"What can I do for you Mags?" Mackenzie asked as she closed the door offering them some level of privacy. 

Mags beckoned the doctor to her and she crossed the room apprehensively. Mackenzie panicked as Mags reached for her neck before she heard a small _click_ and the shock collar fell from her neck. 

"There, that's better." Mags sighed as she slumped backwards in the chair. "I was involved in the taking of the bottling plant and rather foolishly ended up on the wrong side of a Mirelurk. There's possibly a significant amount of trauma to the back of my head I would like examined if you wouldn't mind?" 

Mackenzie was speechless as she stared at the cold and calculating Mags Black. She didn't seem so cold now, just lost. "There doesn't seem to be too much damage. The stimpaks have healed it nicely. There's a little bit of scarring but you don't seem to need any follow up. Just let me know if you have persistent headaches." The doc said as she examined Mags scalp, the blood had caused her hair to tangle but otherwise Mags was perfectly fine. 

"What's really going on Mags?" Mackenzie asked gently, "Mental health is as important as physical and I hope you know you can trust me. Anything you say in here will be kept between us."

The Operator smiled weakly and ran her hand through her hair, "Alright, I guess I could use a friend. I don't even know where to begin." She looked into Mackenzie's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity which put her strangely at ease. She took a deep breath. "You may be aware that myself and the Overboss are, _were,_ not only business partners but also romantic partners. To cut this short, quite frankly Nora cheated. Not on me but rather with me."

Mackenzie's eyes narrowed, "Ah, I see. Did she offer up an explanation?" 

"Apparently it was over for Nora when she left the Commonwealth however she neglected to tell Piper Wright this little tidbit. Nora received a letter last night." She skirted over Nora's suicidal sentiment, that wasn't something she would divulge without permission. 

The Doctor's eyes widened, "The Piper Wright of Publick Occurrences?" 

"The very same." Mags expression was sombre, "I remember her you know, from before, from times I snuck back into Diamond City. Orphaned and alone with a small sibling to care for. I liked her, she was enthusiastic and brilliant although you could hardly call that rag of a paper brilliant now. I suppose I can see the attraction. I'll confess that once upon a time even my head could have been turned by Ms.Wright."

"She sounds delightful but this isn't about her. If it's over for Nora what's standing between the two of you?" 

Mags stood and paced, "She lied to me Mackenzie. She once looked into my eyes and told me she was only mine."

The doc crossed her arms over her chest, "You can't own a person and everyone has a past." The penny dropped, "Mags is this your first relationship?" 

The Operator stopped pacing and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Look, just talk to her. If that's the only thing bothering you? She's good for you, I mean how long have I known you?" Mackenzie asked. 

"A little over a year perhaps."

Mackenzie nodded, "Yeah and in all that time I had never witnessed a single shred of humanity in you but you just opened up to me and set me free. You even called me a friend."

"I had never thought about it before. I respect you, hence your freedom and I will go and speak with Nora. I think I've been a little hasty in my judgement." Mags folded her arms and looked toward the ground, "I am aware your time here hasn't been the most pleasant. Your freedom has no strings, you're free to go if you choose."

Mackenzie surprised both herself and Mags when she stood and wrapped her arms around the vulnerable leader. "I'll admit I plotted to kill you all in your sleep but I'm an Operator now." She smiled, "Besides I kinda have a thing with Gage."

Mags relaxed into the embrace and smiled, "I would advise against a plot, thank you Lieutenant."

"A promotion?" the doc asked and Mags grinned with the hint of a wink, "You know too much about me now to back out and you should know by now that I reward loyalty."

Nora sat at her desk staring at the worn sheet of blank paper. What was she even supposed to reply to a letter so positive when she had so callously murdered Cait and abandoned Piper herself back in Diamond City. 

Pen nib touched paper and the words flowed from Nora as she channeled every emotion from the destruction of the Institute to emerging from the Gauntlet victoriously. 

_Piper._

_There's so much to say but I can't quite put it into words that ease the blow. So I won't._

_Caits dead and I was the one to pull the trigger. Don't worry, I made sure it was quick and she wasn't in pain but whoever runs the Gauntlet faces me, and you all know I'm not going down without a fight._

_Don't come here. I'll level with you, I came here to die. Instead I found something to live for, someone who showed me just what and who I am. We all knew what I was capable of, you all stood and commended me for killing my own son saying it was the right thing when all I wanted was to hold my dying child in his last days and see out his wishes for the future he shaped. I thought ending his life was the right thing to do, I was wrong. So is it any wonder I'm so bitter? Is it any wonder I wallowed in my own misery? I murdered so many people to get here, The Brotherhood, The Institute, countless Raiders… And I loved every second of it. I'm a monster Pipes. You all left me, when I needed you all the most, where were you? I had lost my son and you abandoned me. No, I'm finally where I belong._

_I doubt I'll see you again but if I do then I guess it's on the other side of the battlefield. I'm sorry this isn't the way any of us expected it to be but I found my heart in Nuka World._

_Nora Black_  
_Overboss._

The Overboss slammed the pen onto the desktop and stood shaking, pouring some of her anger onto the faded lines of the paper hadn't eased the anger fizzing inside her. The anger of losing Mags. 

Grabbing her combat plates and her rifle she headed for the elevator, whistling for Dogmeat to join her as she saught out an outlet for her repressed rage. 

Kiddie Kingdom seemed the perfect destination. 

The Parlour was a familiar comfort for Mags, the familiar noises and sounds of her Operators milling around bringing a sense of calm to her mind. 

William sauntered over as Mags peered over the pages of her ratty copy of 'The Wasteland Survival Guide'. 

"Why did we never set off for the great expanse of the Capital Wasteland William? What has tied us to Massachusetts?" Mags said nonchalantly. 

William folded his arms over his chest, "It's all we know Mag, besides everywhere else is just as fucked. You getting ideas from that damn rag again?" 

Mags sighed, "It's the last issue and I'm curious as to what happened to this Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. These days it's the closest thing to literature we have left and it's disheartening there won't be anymore. Back to the main point, it seems lucrative down there. Brotherhood, Enclave and Settlements all make for an excellent payload."

William pulled up a chair and sat opposite, never breaking eye contact. "Do you want me to kill her?" 

The Operator leader chuckled and put down the guide, "There really isn't any need for that brother dearest. No, I was the fool I feel. I'm simply staying here until I have finally swallowed enough of my pride to face her."

"Hmph whatever, you're different now. I'm not sure I like it." William practically spat the words out and they hit the leader like a slap in the face. 

Mags eyes narrowed venomously, "I may have left you in charge but remember your place. Not everything is as black and white as you make it out to be and blood ties never saved mother. Just remember who had their hands around her throat before you dare speak to me like that again."

Mags stood with such force she knocked the table into Williams ribs, "I built all this from the ashes… and I can just as easily burn it down. My life is my own to do with as I see fit and what you think is of no concern to me."

Storming out of the Parlour wasn't her best idea she had to admit but the sunlight on the nape of her neck and the breeze in her hair helped calm her down. Perhaps William _was_ just looking out for her best interests but change at this point can only be a good thing. The murder of Evelyn Black was her turning point down the road to raider but maybe Nora was the destination, if there was enough salvageable in Nora that is. 

Every footstep was heavy as she walked to the Fizztop Grille. She nodded to the guards she had stationed each side of the elevator and headed up. 

It was empty. 

Mags quickly scanned the room. Even the ever present Dogmeat was gone. 

"Nora?" She called out but there was no response. 

She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the strands. Nora's pack was gone, that was an instant red flag and Mags was almost in a full blown panic when her eyes landed on the freshly inked paper on the desk. 

Her eyes flitted over the letter to Piper and for the first time Mags eyes watered with the warmth that spread through her. Nora really did love her. Mags made her decision in that moment and silently vowed to walk to the ends of the earth to find her. 

The guards outside must have seen her go and they could point her in the right direction. She quickly grabbed her sniper rifle from the trunk at the foot of their bed along with a combat knife, stimpak and her canteen and made her way back to the streets of Nuka Town. 

The guards were too engrossed in conversation to notice the elevator descend and Mags caught them both by surprise as she whistled loudly. 

"Tell me, what is the primary purpose of a guard?" She asked with her eyebrow and rifle raised. 

One of the Operators was barely sixteen and he looked terrified as he stumbled over the words, "T-to keep watch b-boss."

Mags tutted, "And yet here I am, standing right within killing distance and you didn't even notice me. I wonder if the reason that Nora isn't here is down to your somewhat lackluster attempts at guarding the home of the Overboss."

The older of the two shook his head, "She left a couple of hours ago with that dog of hers, headed to the parks. We didn't think you'd need us to watch your back boss, you're untouchable." 

Mags chuckled, "Your flattery will get you nowhere but thank you nonetheless. Now, did she specify where she was going?" 

They both shook their head and Mags sighed. "There's only one park left. You two, if I'm not back by sundown please tell William that I have gone in search of the Overboss and my first destination is Kiddie Kingdom. If I'm not there, dead or alive, I've gone to Sanctuary in the Commonwealth and in the meantime he is in full command of the Operators with Lizzie and Mackenzie. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both called out in unison. 

Mags smiled at the pair before starting off toward Kiddie Kingdom. 

Nora groaned as she stuck herself with a stimpak and set up an IV dose of radaway. She was pinned in the theatre of Kiddie Kingdom with no way out. She had followed the glowing ghoul leader, Oswald the Outrageous this far but he had bested her. "Fucking ghouls, of all things whys it always ghouls?" She asked her canine companion and he cocked his head at her. 

_I'm gonna die in here._ she repeated mentally to herself as the medication coursed its way through her veins. Here she was, the great liberator of the commonwealth and Overboss of Nuka World pinned on a balcony by a pack of feral ghouls. 

The P.A system sprang back into life, startling Nora. "Well now friends, it seems we have another uninvited guest to the park." 

Nora's eyes widened in disbelief. There were only two people insane enough to follow her into this deathtrap and she knew Gage was preoccupied so that only left... "Mags." She whispered to herself, terror chilling her blood. This place was a deathtrap and Mags had just wandered into the center of the shitshow. 

Mags had her combat knife in her hand as she ran through the park toward the funhouse, never slowing even as the ferals lunged out for her. Whenever they got to close she would swipe at them and beat them back before firing off from her hip. Even at close range she was a great shot with her sniper. 

The doors of the funhouse loomed before her and she dived inside. 

Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness, it had been shut down and was eerily quiet. The corpses on the floor told the story of what happened. Nora happened and Mags was definitely in the right place. 

"Nora!" she screamed down the halls but there was no reply. She quickly blasted through the maze of mirrors with her rifle, breaking the glass and rushed through. More ghoul corpses everywhere but no sign of Nora as she ran through each section of the attraction. 

Eventually Mags ended up back at the main door. She could hear the ghouls on the other side collectively groaning and growling. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. 

She placed her hand on the doorknob and held her knife tightly in the other. With a _click _the door opened and Mags was propelled backward by the sheer force the ghouls came crashing through with. All in there were maybe seven of them but that was enough to threaten even the most seasoned wasteland warriors.__

__Mags had to spring into action fast. She flipped herself onto her feet and picked up some scrap rebar from debris on the floor and began swinging wildly. With her other hand she lunged and embedded the knife in the soft tissue of the nearest ghouls throat, tearing it out. Sensing the approach of another she grasped the knife by the tip of the blade and threw it as hard as she could, embedding it into the skull of another feral._ _

__Clasping the rebar with both hands she brought it down on the staggered ghouls head and crushed its skull with one move. Coagulated blood and gore dripped from the hole left in its skull as it sank to the floor._ _

__God she hated ghouls._ _

__She had created enough of a gap to fight through toward the exit and she sprinted through the door into the wall of radiation that permeated the park._ _

__She had to move fast, she had no radaway and she could feel all her exposed skin tingle and crackle under the extreme rads. She sprinted toward the theatre, not once looking back at the ghouls on her six._ _

__Mags burst into the theatre gasping for air before barricading the door behind her. The massive dose of radiation she received made her want to claw at her own skin. She heard the sounds of ghouls coming from further inside and felt her throat constrict at the thought. It was clear Nora made it this far. _She's dead._ she thought but then she heard her. _ _

__Nora's voice unleashed a wave of relief through Mags and it was all she could do to simply hold herself together. Nora was obviously caught at a disadvantage and Mags snuck to catch a glimpse of the main stage. There was a pack of ghouls circling the stalls and above them peeking over the edge of the upper level was Nora._ _

__Mags nodded toward her and readied her rifle as Nora stood up with her own in her hands._ _

__"Hey zombies! I'm over here!" Nora roared to catch their attention. They all screeched and scrambled toward the stage. Mags took aim as Nora fired off some potshots toward the pack._ _

__Five rounds left the barrel of Mags rifle and each found their mark as ghoul heads exploded. A quick reload and the rest of the pack fell._ _

__Nora breathed her own sigh of relief as she lowered her rifle, "You came to find me?" she asked._ _

__Mags smirk was clear from the other side of the room. "Was there ever any doubt? Dare I ask how you got yourself into this?"_ _

__The Overboss jumped down from the top level of scenery and landed gracefully on the stage, "I may have come to work out some bad feelings and underestimated how difficult this would be."_ _

__"You should never have come out here alone however I'm glad you're safe. Now, shall we find whoever keeps goading us on the PA? I'd rather like to silence him."_ _

__Nora extended her hand which Mags took and she pulled her onto the stage. Within seconds her lips were on the Operators and Mags sighed. Finding Nora was like coming home and kissing her was even better. Nora's geiger counter picked up how irradiated Mags was if the click clack was anything to go by and Nora pushed her away gently._ _

__"You're gonna get sick if I don't dose you."_ _

__Mags nodded and Nora pulled a Radaway from her pack, hooking it up and taping it into place so Mags could still move._ _

__They headed toward the roof and burst into the enclosure. The entire courtyard area was filled with radioactive barrels. Oswald himself appeared at the top of the iron steps._ _

__"I'll admit, I didn't think you'd make it-"_ _

__A solitary gunshot split the air and Oswalds head imploded from the force of the .50 calibre bullet that pierced his skull. Nora looked round to Mags with her rifle raised and the barrel of the gun still smoking._ _

__"Nice shot." Nora said, the tone of her voice indicating how impressed she was._ _

__Mags chuckled, "I thought we had listened to him enough for one day don't you agree?"_ _

__Nora nodded and headed to the flagpole, raising the Pack flag and firing off a green flare._ _

__It was done._ _

__"You did it Overboss. Nuka world truly belongs to you."_ _

__"Us." Nora corrected. "It belongs to us. Now how's about we go home?"_ _

__

__When they returned to Fizztop Grille the sun was just beginning to set. Neither of them had spoken on the walk back and Nora stood in front of the elevator with a questioning look on her face. Mags nodded, she had no intentions of burning down everything she had built quite yet. Her fingers slipped into the gaps of Nora's as she pulled her onto the elevator._ _

__They were home._ _

__They stepped into the home they shared and Nora beamed at Mags as the Operator unclipped her armour and tossed it onto one of the sofas. "I wasn't expecting you to come back."_ _

__"I will admit I was hurt in so many ways this morning. I see things clearer now. I don't believe you did what you did on purpose." Mags swallowed audibly. "I remember the defeated look on your face under Colter's boot and I believe you when you say you came here to die. Why did you fight back?" her voice broke and she looked away from the comfort of Nora's eyes._ _

__The Overboss was stunned, she hadn't really thought much about her motivations for coming to Nuka World and even then she had thought little of her desire to fight. The memories of the Gauntlet rushed back to the forefront of her mind. She gestured to the sofa, "Sit, I'll tell you everything."_ _

__Mags flopped onto the cushions and raised her legs and Nora positioned herself underneath allowing Mags to drop her legs into her lap. Nora smiled at the memory of this exact act in the Parlour and stroked the exposed skin at Mags ankle._ _

__"In the Gauntlet, my sense of self preservation kicked in to get me to Colter. It stopped when I was on the floor." Nora looked up into Mags intense blue eyes. "There was so much I was running from and I was overwhelmed. I don't know where I pulled the energy to grab the water pistol from but as I pulled the trigger it was almost like a wave of euphoria hit me. I felt suddenly like I was supposed to be here, there was a reason I was here."_ _

__She sighed heavily, "Then I heard a soft voice call out and everything else fell silent around me till my eyes landed on the source. I heard you back me and I felt powerful. I have no idea why you had such an effect on me but in that moment I felt like everything was exactly where it should be, that I was where I was supposed to be and I can't explain it."_ _

__Mags cocked her head, "Yet you still seemed lost when I first visited you."_ _

__"I was, I don't think I thought clearly about anything till that letter came, till I finally feared losing you. You had already nearly died in my arms and that would have been hell but to lose you for something as trivial as not being honest about what I left behind that was unforgivable."_ _

__The Operator sat up and threaded her hand around the back of Nora's neck, her fingers teasing the strands of hair. "I just don't understand why you didn't explain things sooner. I understand running Nora, I've been doing it my entire life."_ _

__"I guess I didn't expect it to catch up with me. I didn't expect to be found." Nora sighed and leaned into Mags, "Tell me I haven't fucked this up?"_ _

__She felt Mags smile, "That depends on you Nora, there's still a very present choice. Me or Piper?"_ _

__Nora chuckled, "I know you read the letter on the desk before you came for me, I think you know the answer."_ _

__"Correct, but I'd like to hear it from you Nora _Black_." _ _

__Nora cringed, "That letter may have been over sharing. I feel it illustrated my point though."_ _

__Mags scooted closer to the Overboss and gently tilted Nora's head up to face her, "It did, very clearly." She crashed her lips against Nora's with a fierce determination, igniting the burning passion within her as she felt the softness of the woman before her. She poured every ounce of feeling into that kiss as she moved to straddle the Overboss, her hands fisting in auburn hair as if she was about to fall off the planet and Nora was her anchor._ _

__The world turned upside down for a second as Nora hoisted Mags up and set her down with her back on the cushions. The familiar weight of her love settled above her and the Operator wound her hands around Nora's waist._ _

__"It was always you Mags." Nora whispered in her ear before capturing her lips again and it was intoxicating, every one of their senses was taken up by the other in carnal desire. They were connected in ways neither of them understood, drawn to each other in every way possible. This was where they were both meant to be._ _

__Mags unclipped Nora's chest plate and slipped it out from between them. They separated briefly, gasping for air before Nora took the chance to nip and kiss at Mags throat. The Operators back arched as a guttural moan slipped past her perfectly pink swollen lips. Her hands wandered of their own accord, scratching and pulling at Nora willing her closer._ _

__Nora slipped a leg between Mags and ground down just right, just enough to send shock waves of pleasure from her core to the tips of her fingers._ _

__Mags eyes snapped open as her body sang under the sensual movements of Nora's body. "Take me to bed Nora." She whispered huskily. A sheen of perspiration covered her forehead and her chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath. Nora had never seen a more appetising sight._ _

__With great care, Nora untangled herself from the welcoming arms of her love and stood, taking a second to admire the figure of the goddess that lay before her. All it took was one smouldering look of pure lust from Mags and Nora had her in her arms. Mags wound her arms around Nora as she lavished the redheads neck with soft lingering kisses._ _

__The Operator found herself on soft sheets and suddenly Nora's mouth was on hers, devouring her and Mags submitted. Every square millimeter hummed with anticipation. She trembled with need as Nora crawled over her, once again shrouding her with her warmth and comforting presence. This was what Mags needed, a physical reminder that she was Nora's and Nora was hers, at least in that moment._ _

__Gentle fingers brushed against her breasts as Nora began unfastening her shirt and even that light contact was almost too much for Mags as she gasped. The rest of the buttons followed and Mags shrugged the material off her shoulders._ _

__Sitting up, Mags fingers found Nora's shirt and she used the same gentle touches showing nothing but reverence for the woman before her. Nora was her world and she deserved to be treated as such._ _

__Skin to skin had never felt so good as they moved together, fingertips traced what bare skin it could find, nowhere left untouched as they moved as one. Mags pulled off Nora's sports bra as she heard the telltale unclasping of her own and she smirked into the kiss they had never broken. Hands greedily cupped flesh as both women delighted in the feel of the other in their palms._ _

__It still wasn't enough for Mags, the ache of desire pulsated through her and all she could do was moan her pleasure as Nora slipped her lips to her neck once more. The heat of Nora's breath cascaded over her ear and the gentlest of whispers broke through the fog of her mind._ _

__"Tell me what you want Mags."_ _

__She could have come from that whisper alone with the shivers it sent through her. "You. Just you."_ _

__"Specifics." Nora grunted into her ear whilst simultaneously pressing fingers through the thin cloth of her pants, to where she knew Mags needed her the most._ _

__Hands fisted in the sheets as the tension built and threatened to snap like taught elastic. "I want you to take me, show me what you feel." Mags moaned._ _

__The button on her pants popped under skillful fingers and they were harshly pulled down over her legs along with her underwear as she fell on her back. She lay before Nora naked and quivering with adrenaline._ _

__The Overboss hastily removed what was left of her own clothing and she crashed her body into Mags, intertwining their legs and thrusting her hips just right. She could feel how wet Mags was for her as she ground her thigh against her lover. "You're so ready for me." Nora hissed into her ear. Her fingers traced Mags from sternum to pelvis as she followed the curve of her body before thrusting a finger deep inside._ _

__Mags eyes slammed shut as her head snapped back in a silent scream, everything felt so good she never wanted this to end. Nora had found a gentle rhythm and Mags every sense lit up with what could have passed for electricity, the spark between them growing with each moment spent worshipping the other._ _

__Hips met as Nora lined herself up with her hand and used her body to press deeper, maintaining the pressure on Mags front wall whilst her thumb rubbed gently against her clit._ _

__An arm curled around Mags head and she felt Nora's body swaddle her whilst driving her on to new heights. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw. Mags had never felt safer than when she was underneath Nora, the only person lucky enough to see her like this, at her most vulnerable._ _

__Nora nuzzled at her neck as her hips increased their pace and Mags thrust to meet her. Her breath came in short pants and gentle moans, she felt herself building steadily with every thrust, the feeling was overwhelming. "Nora..." She whispered as she brushed her lips over her lover's ear. "...Tell me you want me."_ _

__"I want you, Mags, only you."_ _

__Mags tightened around her fingers and Nora watched on as the classic beauty below her let out an almost feral noise._ _

__Another whisper, "I need you."_ _

__Mags was teetering on the edge and Nora increased the pace of her thrusts to a pounding rhythm. The blondes back arched chasing her release._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__The Operator exploded in a whirlwind of sensation as she clamped down on the fingers still thrusting inside her. Every nerve ending singing in pleasure as Nora's name tumbled from her lips in a scream of passion. The world blurred and she was drunk on the high of her release. Beside her Nora shuddered as she hit her own release and she sagged into Mags waiting arms._ _

__Mags caught Nora's lips with her own and gently kissed her, caressing her cheek with the palm of her hand and framing her perfect face._ _

__"And I love you."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took so long to get out.  
> I thought I'd deal with lockdown better but my stress levels skyrocketed instead so this took ageeeeees :(
> 
> Nora is in such a bad place whenever Mags isn't around and she nearly got herself killed! She's such an asshole at times honestly. Well she's an asshole for running out on Piper and the gang... And for killing Cait... And for wanting to side with the institute. Man what a bitch. 
> 
> Mags and Mackenzie's moment was cute, bitch needs a friend. She's warming up, there is a soul in there after all!
> 
> And that ending... Uber sweet and I now need a cold shower o.O
> 
> I can't put a time in when the next chapter will come out. Hopefully it won't be as long!
> 
> Thank you so so much for waiting and continuing to read!  
> Many love <3  
> TPS x
> 
> P.s I penned an outline for a F!LW/Mags multi chapter but I have two wips to finish first! ;)


End file.
